My Friend Why Did you Leave?
by Sailor Stella
Summary: Sailor Saturn, Hotaru wonders why Rini leaves her behind in the past. This is one about my FAV. SCOUT Please review. CHAPTER 14 IS NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

         The swing I sat on faded from my wondering mind. And since my mind was wondering it forgot that the wind was blowing. My mind went back to the last couple of weeks. Weeks when I had a friend and was happy.

   They wind blew my hair into my face. I absently minded pushed my hair back behind my ear. My friend said that she loved my hair. She loved the color, black, and the cut, short. And when she looked into my cool purple eyes she always said she saw someone who was a true friend and was needed. I remember my friend. My friend who had pink hair and red eyes, who always made me laugh. She drew me into what ever everyone was doing. My friend, Rinie. 

   My mind went back to last week. I went to her house last Thursday with a happy smile on my lips and a bounce in my step. I was going to ask Rinie to stay the night at my house. I rang the doorbell and waited for Rinie to answer it. But the door was answered by Serena, Rinie's cousin, sister, mother (I'm still not sure which even though Rinie told me)

                  "Hello Hotura." Serena said as she gave me a weak smile. I didn't notice it. 

                  "Hello Serena. Is Rinie home?" I asked still smiling my bright smile. 

         Serena looked sad all of a sudden, "Didn't they tell you?"

                  "Didn't who tell me? Tell me what?" I asked as I tried to see around Serena and into the house.

                  "Alex and Michael." Serena said as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "Rinie left last night. She had to go home. It was time for her to go. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

         Home? She went home? No, that can't be.

                  "She went home to the future?" I asked losing my smile.

                  "Yes. She said that she wanted to see you one more time before she left but she couldn't. I'm sorry." Serena tried to put an arm around me but I pulled away from her hug. 

         I took off down their walk and out the front gate. I could hear Serena calling to me but I put her out of my mind. I ran toward my home that I shared with Alex-papa and Michael-mama. I don't live with my real parents manly because they are died. Susan-mama lives with us too, but she is away most of the time. 

         I ran through the door and slammed it behind me. Alex-papa stuck her head out of the living room. (And yes my papa is a girl.) She looked surprised to see that it was me that had slammed the door.

                  "Firefly?" Alex –papa said using my nickname. 

                  "Why didn't you tell me? Why?" I asked her as I walked into the living room.

         Alex-papa and Michael-mama looked at me. Alex-papa brushed her brown hair from her eyes and looked at me. 

                  "Hotura we didn't want you to be upset. But we didn't want you to find out this way." Michael-mama said getting from up off the chair she was sitting in. 

                  "I could have taken it. Why didn't you say something to me?" I asked again.

         Alex and Michael looked at each other just as the door to the house opened. We heard a voice calling to us, "Hello anyone home?" 

                  "In here Susan." Alex-papa said. 

         Susan-mama walked into the room. She wore a smile on her face but when she saw us it faded away into nothing. 

                  "Why?" I yelled this time. I pushed past Susan-mama and rushed up the stairs to my room. 

         I know they heard my door slam shut. And this was the first time that I didn't get yelled at for it. Even when it woke up little Shannon. (My sister you could say. Susan-mama's adopted daughter.) I could hear Susan-mama walking up the stairs to clam Shannon down. Her cries would wake up Jenny and April, Alex-papa and Michael-mama's adopted daughters if she wasn't clamed down soon. 

         No one bothered me that night. Not even to eat dinner. I sat in my room and looked at a picture of Rinie and me together. We had been so happy when that picture had been taken. Rinie had been my only friend. I now had no one. No friend to call me on a Friday night just to talk or come by on a Sunday and help baby-sit my younger "sisters". 

         My mind was brought back to the present as a gush of wind pulled my hair forward. I looked up at the sky. A storm was coming, I could feel it. I got up off the swing and started home. I was not paying attention as I walked home. I ran into someone. 

                  "Oh I'm sorry." I said as I looked up. My breath caught in my lungs. 

                  "Hello there Hotura." It was Derian, Serena's boy-friend. 

                  "Sorry about that." I said as I started to walk away.

                  "Wait I have something for you." He caught up to me and handed me a letter. 

         I looked at the letter as he walked away. It was from Rinie. 

The End?

Please tell me if you want it to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

                  ** Okay in this chapter I'll give you a few explanations. Okay here's number one: In the last chapter I gave the outer scouts (Expect for Saturn) American names. And the reason why was because I had started to write this during school and I could not remember how to spell their Japanese names. Number two: Shannon, Jenny and April are not, I repeat ARE NOT, adopted. Michiru and Haruka told that little lie to Hotura because…well you try to tell someone that you have a daughter, not adopted, but your partner is a girl. So they just told Hotura that April and Jenny were adopted. But later on they do tell her the truth. And as for Setsuna, well she got married to a guy from the future but he left her when he found out that she would be gone for most of his life on Earth. And so he never knew Shannon. Please I'm going to call everyone, expect for the inner scouts and the three babies, by their Japanese names. (Oh and I'm going to get the story of how Haruka and Michiru have April and Jenny, but just not right here and now.)

                           Chapter 2 of: My Friend. Why did you Leave?

      I couldn't believe it. A letter addressed to me from Rini. I looked down at it for a moment. And during that time the wind picked up and rain started to fall. I tucked the letter into my pocket and took off for home. I ran as the rain fell harder. I rounded the corner of our street and ran down the block toward my home. I turned into our walk away and ran up the steps. I pushed the door opened and side I went. 

                           "Hotura is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen. 

         I walked down the hall, after I took off my shoes. Setsuna-mama was in there. A small cry of joy reached my ears. Shannon was sitting in her highchair. 

                           "Hi." I said to Setsuna-mama. I went over to Shannon and picked up her spoon, which was lying on her tray untouched. 

                           "How was your day?" Setsuna-mama asked as she got some food ready. 

         I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost dinnertime. I went over the drawer with the spoons and stuff. I started to set the table when the front door opened again. We could hear someone yowling and someone else crying with muffled sobs. I stuck my head out of the kitchen to see Haruka-papa carrying a yowling April. The poor little brown/blond hair child was crying her green eyes out. And Michiru-mama was trying to take off her shoes while holding an aqua green girl, who had her head burred into her mother's shoulder. 

                           "Hotura can you come here for a minute?" Haruka-papa asked when she saw me.

         I walked down the hall toward them. Haruka-papa held out April to me. I took April from her and carried her back down the hall toward the kitchen. April was still yowling away when we got into the kitchen. I put the little girl down in her highchair next to Shannon. Shannon's purple eyes watched the other girl with confusion. April, who had stopped yowling when I set her down, looked back at her 'sister'. 

                           "Thank you Firefly." Haruka-papa said coming in the kitchen. 

                           "What happen to make her cry like that?" I asked. 

                           "They went to the doctors today for a check up. And they each got a shot." Michiru-mama said as she put Jenny next to Shannon and April. 

         I nodded my head thinking about the last time they went to the doctors. I had gone that day too. And I never wanted to repeat that day as long as I lived. 

                           "Well let's eat shall we?" Setsuna-mama said putting plates of food on the table. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

         Later that night, after I had played with my 'sisters', I sat in my room and opened the letter. I read it than re-read it again just to make sure that I hadn't missed anything. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought I about Rini. I looked at the letter again.

                           Dear Hotura,

                                    I don't know how to say this but I have too. You are my best friend in the whole world. In the future and in the past. And even though I know that you are in the future I'll miss you very much. It won't be the same. But I guess I have to tell you this. In your future, my present, I don't see you very often. You have your job to my mother and her kingdom. Plus other things in your life keep you busy. But do know this, I will be back. I don't know when. But I will return to see you. 

                                                                                                   Your Friend,

                                                                                                            Rini

         I was happy that Rini would be back but it saddens me to think that it would be a long time till I saw her again. I put the letter done on my desk next to the envelope that it came in. I noticed for the first time that there was something else in the envelope. I picked up the envelope and something fell out. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a necklace. It had a cresset moon for a charm. I looked back at the letter and noticed down at the very bottom something. 

                                    P.S. Happy Birthday Hotura-chan. 

         And this is something I didn't understand. It wasn't my birthday. It was not even the same month as my birthday. It was July and Rini was giving me a birthday gift? Than it hit me. Rini would not be back for a long time. A very long time.

                                    Chapter 3 of: My Friend. Why Did you Leave?

                  And it was a very long time since I got that letter. Two years have gone by and I'm still waiting for her to return. Shannon, April and Jenny have already turn 3 this year. My little sisters are getting big. April looks just like Haruka-papa. And this is something that confuses me. If they are adopted, Shannon and Jenny too, than why are they looking like their mothers every day? 

                           "Hotura? Can you come here?" Setsuna-mama called for me. 

         I left my room and started down the stairs. I was in such a deep thought that I didn't notice that Jenny had crawled right to me. I noticed her when I stepped on her finger though. 

                           "WAH!" She screamed holding her hand. 

                           "Oh on. Jenny. Shh. Ho-tu's so sorry." I cried picking her up and using my name that they called me. 

                           "What happen?" Michiru-mama rushed up to us as I held the sobbing child in my arms. 

                           "I'm sorry. I stepped on her hand." I told my mama. She nodded her head an understanding way. 

                           "Come here you." She took Jenny from my arms and carried her up stairs and into the bathroom. 

         I stood there for a moment than continued on my way. Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa were sitting in the living room. They were keeping an eye on April and Shannon, who had lost themselves in some kid show on TV. 

                           "You called?" I asked sitting down on the footstool across from them. 

         April had heard my voice and crawled over to me and begged to be picked up. I did. The little girl made her self conformably in my lap. She took no notice of her mother and went on watching TV.

                           "Hotura we need to tell you something. As you can see April looks more and more like me every day." Haruka –papa started to say when I interpreted her. 

                           "They are not adopted are they?" I asked beating around the bush.

                           "You are right. Setsuna was actually married at one point in time. But when.." Haruka-papa started to say.

                           "When he found out that I was the guardian of time he knew that he would die of old age while I stayed young. So he left me. He left before I could even tell him that I was with child." Setsuna-mama said looking over at her black hair child. (And yes I know Setsuna has green hair but her husband had black and so Shannon's is black.)

                           "And what about you two?" I asked my papa. I knew neither Haruka-papa nor Michiru-mama would take a different partner. 

                           "We still don't know. All we do know is that the sliver crystal knew that heirs to Uranus and Neptune would be needed one day. It some how many us be with child. And I'm not complaining." Haruka-papa looked at her child with love in her eyes. 

         Would she look at me like that if I were her heir? I asked my self. I shook that thought out of my mind. I was the heir to the Saturn throne. And I know that any daughter of mine would follow in my footsteps. 

                           "Hotura!" Michiru-mama called from upstairs.

                           "What?" I called back. April jumped when I yelled. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. Her mother saw this and reached over and took the child from my lap. 

                           "Up here now!" she called back.

                           "What did you do this time?" Setsuna-mama teased me. She knows I never do anything to get my self in trouble. 

         I shrugged my shoulders and rushed out of the room and up the stairs. My mama was standing at the door of the bathroom. 

                           "In there." She said pointing.

         I walked slowly past her and into the bathroom. Jenny was sitting on the floor playing with something. I looked closer and groaned. 

                           "Where did that make-up brush come from? And while we're at it where did all this make-up come from?" Michiru-mama was holding some blush and eye shadow. 

                           "Well. I um brought it." I said.

                           "Hotura Tomoe you know that you are not allowed to wear make-up for at lest another year." Michiru-mama said throwing the make-up in the trash. "You will baby-sit for your sisters tomorrow night as punishment." 

                           "But I was going to go to the movies with you guys." I said.

                           "Well not anymore." Michiru-mama said picking up Jenny. 

         Great now I had no friends and no life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

         The next night I was sitting on the couch with a crying Jenny in my lap. April was sitting in one corner while Shannon sat at the little table of theirs coloring. 

                           "Time?" April said from her corner.

                           "No. Now turn around." I said to the girl.

         I had been in the kitchen when I heard yelling and screaming coming from the living room. I had gotten in there just in time to see April kick Jenny. So now the girl was in time out. 

                           "Food?" Shannon turned toward me with huge eyes.

                           "Okay a small snack won't hurt." I said carrying Jenny with me into the kitchen. I had just sat her down in her high chair when the doorbell rang. I heard little feet running to the door. I ran after them. It was Shannon and April who had run to the door. April was opening the door.

                           "Hey. Stop that." I said picking up the girl. "You check first."

                           "Hello?" a voice called from the opened door. I stopped talking and moving. 

         I know that voice. I said to my self.  With that I threw opened the door to revile a tall girl with long pink hair and red eyes. 

                           "Hotura?" She asked.

                           "Rini!" I yelled rushing forward to hug the girl. I smashed April between us.

                           "Hotura, my friend." Rini said as she hugged me back.

                           "Ahh!" April screamed from between us. 

         We ended our hug and looked down at the young girl. Rini smiled a happy smile at my sister. 


	3. Chapter 4

                        ** Okay I hope you liked the last chapter. I think I might just end this story with chapter 5 but I'm not sure. Please tell me. 

                                                **Chapter 4 of: My Friend. Why did you Leave?**

Rini sat across from me. April and Shannon had once again lost themselves in the TV. Jenny sat on the couch, just a few inches from Rini playing with Rini's hair. She had never seen someone with such long pink hair before.

                                    "Man have they gowned." Rini giggled as Jenny gently pulled on her hair. 

                                    "So have you. You've changed as well. You're so tall now and your hair has grown a lot." I said as I touched my own hair. 

                                    "Yeah. It was going to happen one day and it did. But you've changed as well. I bet all the boys at school fall over themselves trying to get you to notice them." Rini picked up Jenny and hugged the little girl. Jenny giggled and played with Rini's locket. 

                                    "No. The boys, along with everyone else is still afraid of me." I sighed. April looked up as I did this. She got to her knees and crawled to me. She pulled herself into my lap. 

                                    " Ho-tu sad?" she asked me.

                                    "No child. I'm not sad." I put on a smiling face for the young girl. 

                                    "Ho-tu?" Rini asked. 

                                    "Their name for me. No matter what we do we can't get them to say my name." I smiled as Shannon finally lost interest with the TV and came over to us. 

                                    "UP!" She yelled to Rini. She had her arms raised above her head.

            I looked over at the clock. It was 8:30, time for bed.

                                    "Come one you three bed time." I said. That was the wrong thing to say. 

                                    "No!" all three yelled. Jenny and April leaped from our laps and took off. Shannon was right behind them.

                                    "Oh great I had to opened my mouth." I said as I leaped from the chair and took off after them. 

            For little kids they sure could move fast. Rini had followed me and was trying to help me. We were still chasing April around the first floor when the front door opened. 

                                    "Mama!" April flung herself at Haruka-papa. Haruka-papa was surprised to see that her daughter was still awake. 

                                    "Puu!" Rini yelled as she ran to Setsuna-mama. 

                                    "Small Lady?" Setsuna-mama asked surprised to see the pink hair girl.

                                    "Hi! I'm back for about a week." Rini said. 

                                    "Well you guys go and talk I'll put her to bed." Haruka-papa said taking a squirming April up the stairs. 

            We went back into the living room and sat down again. 

                                    "Well tell us how's Serena been? Have you been over there yet?" Setsuna-mama asked Rini.

                                    "She's fine." That was all Rini would say about that.

            The next few days were the best I had had in along time. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa let me skip school for a few days so I could hang out with Rini. 

                                    "Man this has been a week." Rini said to me as we walked around the mall. 

                                    "When do you leave this time to go home?" I asked. 

                                    "Day after tomorrow." Rini said softly.

            I could see that she wanted to tell me something but I didn't know what. I decided not to push her into what she wanted to say. 

                                    "Come on. We should probably go call for Haruka to pick us up." Rini said leading the way to the pay phones. 

                                    "Here we can use my calling card." I said handing her my card. She looked down at it than up at me. 

                                    "Where on earth did you mange to find this one?" She said as she put the card into the pay phone.

                                    "I got it from Michiru-mama last month." I said knowing what she was talking about. My calling card had a picture of a sailor scout on it and not just any sailor scout but Sailor Saturn. It was funny of how Japan has become used to use sailor scouts. The picture of Sailor Saturn was kind of fuzz, like all the pictures of the sailor scouts, because they still had not gotten a really close look at our faces. 

                                    "You know for a while they did have some with Sailor Chibi Moon on them, but when she stopped appearing with the other scouts they stopped making that one. And now it's become a rare collator item." I said seeing Rini turn red. 

            Later that night something happen to me that I'll never forget. I was sitting at my desk in my room doing some homework when someone knocked on my door. 

                                    "Come in!" I called not looking up from my homework. 

                                    "Can I talk to you?" it was Setsuna-mama. 

                                    "Sure." I said finally looking up from my work. 

            She sat on the edge of my bed looking at me. She had that look in her eye that told me something was wrong. 

                                    "What is it? Something wrong?" I asked. 

                                    "I don't know how to say this but it must be said." Setsuna said slowly. 

                                    "Well say it." I said getting up from my desk and sitting next to her. 

            She looked uneasy about what she wanted to say. 

                                    "Hotura-chan I don't know if you know this but.. Serena and Darien are getting married at the end of the month." She stopped than went on as I nodded, "Well if you haven't noticed the weather has been getting colder. We as the sailor scouts, the older ones, have been getting ready for the freezing. It will happen right around that time." 

                                    "Okay. I understand that but what does this have to do with me?" I asked still not understanding it.

                                    "We have come to find out that the outer scouts in the future are need. And I'm not talking about us. But our daughters. What I want you to do is to take April, Shannon and Jenny to the future with you." Setsuna-mama said. 

                                    "What? You want me to go to the future?" to say that I was shocked was an understatement. 

                                    "Well not to the future exactly. This is really hard for me to tell you this but it must be. You will take them to Titan Castle on your home planet." She said. 

                                    "What. What?" I was really confused. I can't remember when the last time I was on Saturn. 

                                    "Please do this for us. Our daughters can't stay here on earth when this time comes. They will be need when the time comes. That and since they wouldn't be asleep in the ice they can train and than protect the solar system." Setsuna-mama said. 

                                    "I think I understand now. But what about me? When will I ever have a family like you guys?" I asked. I had to know. I just had to know. 

                                    "Rini told me something. She said that you will train our daughters and than bring to Crystal Tokyo when the time is right. I can't tell you anything else." Setsuna-mama said patting my hand. 

                                    "I'll do it. When do I leave?" I asked getting up. 

                                    "Day after tomorrow." Was the replay.

*You like? I hope so. I'm going to right another chapter. And that one will be about what happens to her during the 1000 years she's on Saturn. Plus what happens when she gets to Crystal Tokyo. Keep those reviews coming. 


	4. Chapter 5

*Okay I got some really great reviews for the last chapter and I hope to get some for this chapter. Okay, as we all know Hotura was going to leave earth and travel to Titan Castle. She was leaving Earth because of the freezing and taking the three little girls with her. And now on to the story. 

**Oh I forgot to put this in the last chapter. It's about the calling cards in Japan. They really do exist over there. Everyone has one. My friend Julie went there last summer for 6 weeks. And she told me that they have tons of cell phones and calling cards. 

                **Chapter 5 of: My Friend. Why did you Leave?**

I watched as a ray of pink light shone down on me. It was warm. Shannon stirred in her sleep. Jenny and April showed no side of moving. They were sleeping in their car seats. Shannon opened one eye, rolled over and went back to sleep. I looked down at the little girl. I wondered if she would even remember her mom after the 1000years were over. I knew that they and I would age differently on Saturn but I still wondered. 

"Hotura?" Setsuna-mama asked me. She was in the pink light. 

"Yes?" I asked some how knowing what she was going to ask me.

"I need you to become Sailor Saturn." She was dressed in her own sailor outfit. 

"Saturn Planet Power Make Up!" I yelled. No power stick came to my hand. I just change. When the purple light show was done I was dressed in my Saturn outfit. 

"Now I know this will be different, but I'm sure you'll be just fine. Tomorrow is the wedding. And than the ice comes. Please don't try to contact Earth." Uranus said from where she was standing next to Neptune. They had decided to give us an official good bye. 

"Now come on. Into the light. It will take you to Saturn." Pluto said picking up Shannon's car seat. She looked in at the little girl and I could see tears in her eyes as she kissed the sleeping girl. 

Neptune knelt next to Jenny. She brushed the girl's hair away from her forehead. She kissed her daughter there. As she pulled away a tear fell to the spot where she had kissed her child. When the tear hit a flash of blue/green light and the sign of Neptune flared there for the entire world to see. Uranus too was crying. And the same thing was happening on April's forehead. Only the sign was of Uranus. 

"I know you'll take care of her." Neptune said putting the car seat in the light next to Shannon. Neptune than turned to me and gave me a hug. Uranus did the same after she put April next to the other two girls. 

"See you in a 1000years." Pluto said as the light sucked us away from the three who had become my family. 

The light dropped us off in front of the castle. My castle. It looked the same. Nothing seemed to have changed about it. I looked around at my planet. It was bare. 1000years of storms had ruined the land scrape. I was hoping to change all that. 

            "Oh no. I forgot to ask Pluto if there were any people left. It doesn't look like." I said looking around. My voice seemed to echo around us. The sound bounced off the castle walls. As it did this Shannon and April woke up. They looked around for a moment than started to cry. 

                        "Oh, please don't cry." I said bending down to their level. They looked at me and than tried to get away from me. They had never seen me as Sailor Saturn. Their crying didn't even stop when I changed back. Their crying woke up Jenny, who looked around and started to scream for her mom. 

                        "Mama! Mama!" Jenny screamed looking around. April and Shannon started to cry their moms as well. 

            I was at my rope's end when the door to the castle opened and a young girl rushed out. She wore a blue skirt and a white blouse. She was dressed like a maid. 

                        "Hush. Hush you are fine." She said as she picked Jenny up out of her car seat. I stood there with a surprised look on my face. 

                        "Hello your Highness. Welcome home." She said trying to bow to me as she held the crying girl. 

                        "Um..hello. Who are you? Are there still people here?" I asked looking at the girl. 

                        "My name is Stacey. And yes there are still people here. We went into a sleep. Queen Serenity put us under a spell. But there as only a handful of us left. We are here to help you. Sailor Pluto told us about your comings." Stacey said. 

            Just than a boy ran over to us. He was dressed in blue pants and a white shirt as well. He looked like Stacey. They both had green hair. It looked like Setsuna's in a way, but not that dark. They both had cool purple eyes. All the people, well most of them on Saturn, were born with purple eyes. 

                        "Hello. Welcome back Princess. I'm Tony. Stacey's twin." He said bowing low to me. 

                        "Hello. Can you help me this these three?" I asked looking back down at my sisters. 

                        "Yes." He said picking up April. 

            They helped me bring everything into the castle. They lead the way toward the west wing of the castle. 

                        "We can put these three in here for now. They are still small enough that they can share one room." Stacey said as another maid opened the door. 

            The room was a crystal blue. There were three beds. Each bed had a different color blanket on it. Stacey put Jenny down on the aqua blue blanket. She handed a toy to the crying girl. Jenny grabbed it and was benign to clam down. I put Shannon down on the black blanket. She reached back toward me. 

                        "No little one. Here play with this." I handed her a stuff animal that looked like a unicorn. Shannon hugged it to herself. 

                        "And here you go…" Tony said to April as he put her on her own blanket. He looked at me for her name. 

                        "It's April. And how did you know which color blanket to put them on?" I said as he too handed a toy to the young girl. 

                        "I'm not really sure. It just felt like that I needed to put her down here." Stacey said. She looked at me asking for their names. 

                        "That one," I was pointing to Jenny, "Is Jenny. Sailor Neptune's daughter. This one is Shannon. Sailor Pluto's child. And the other is April, Sailor Uranus's."

                        "Ah good." Stacey said nodding her head, "Come this way your Highness. I'll take you to your room."

            As I started to leave the room the girls started to cry again. 

                        "Do not worry. I'll stay with them." Tony said. 

                        "Thank you." I left the room. I could hear them cry harder. 

            Stacey led me down a long hallway. At the end of the hall I saw two giant doors. I stopped short. I knew these doors. 

                        "Your Highness?" Stacey asked me. 

                        "This was my parent's room. Wasn't it?" I asked putting a hand on the door. I could remember my real mom just a little.

                        "Yes. We decide that you should have this room. It is only right. You are the ruler of Saturn after all." She said as she pushed in the door. 

            The room was a royal purple. It was huge. There was one wall completely covered in windows. It over looked a valley. The bed, which was huge as well, was in the middle of the room. The other wall held one painting. It was giant. I looked at it closer. It was a painting of my parents and me. 

                        "Do you want us to take that down? We can if you want." Stacey said coming up behind me.

                        "No." was all I could say. 

            Stacey nodded her head. She left the room. I never heard her leave. I was still staring at the picture. I had to have been about 5 or 6 years old when the painting was done. I was sitting on my mother's lap. She was smiling and looking down at me. She had been the one born into the line of Saturn royalty. And she was the expiation when it came to her eyes. They were crystal blue. Her hair had been long and red. My father was standing behind us. One hand resting on mother's shoulder. He had black hair and purple eyes. His were a little darker than mine. I know I go t my looks from him. 

                        "Mother. Father." I whispered. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes.

                        "Your Highness?" a voice asked from behind me. 

            I turned, surprised because I had not heard anyone enter the room. There was an older man standing there. He had gray hair and light gray/purple eyes. He was dressed in a long black coat and gray pants. 

                        "Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked looking at him. Some how I felt that I knew him from somewhere. 

                        "Dinner will be severed in a little bit. And I'm here to tell you that I am your right hand man. If something needs to be done just ask me." He said bowing low. There was still something about this person that made me feel like I knew him.

                        "What is your name?" I asked. 

                        "I'm called Thomas." He said still bowing.

                        "Thomas? Why does that name sound so familiar?" I asked my self. I forgot about the man for a moment. "You may go. Please stand out side. I need to change."

            He bowed again and left. I went over to one wall and opened the door that was there. There was nothing in there. 

                        "Your Highness, there are no cloths in there. We will make new cloths for you later." Stacey had come back into the room. 


	5. Chapter 6

*Okay so I'm finally going to keep my promise and finish this story. Although it's going to take some time. My brain has been on the blank so a little bit now. Okay since the last chapter ended so suddenly I'm going to explain some things first. This next chapter happens about 2 years later. So please bear with me. Okay? I might even put some romance into the up coming chapters or may even this one. 

            **Chapter 6 of: My Friend. Why did you Leave?**

            I clap of thunder woke me from a deep, deep sleep. I rolled over in my huge bed and looked out the window. Opps looked like I had forgotten to close the blinds last night. 

                        "What time is it?" I mumbled to myself as I pushed a huge book away from me. I must have fallen asleep reading again. 

            A noise came from my door. Sounded like the storm had woken up someone besides me. I climbed out of bed and went to the door. I put my ear to the wood for a moment. I heard it again. I sighed cause I knew what I would find on the other side. I opened the door. There standing there in the hallway in their night gowns were Jenny and Shannon. They both looked up at me. I didn't ask if April was still sleeping cause I knew she was. That girl could sleep through anything. I looked at Shannon who was holding her stuffed animal in her arms tight. Her long black hair was sticking out all over the place. I than looked over at Jenny. She had her lower lip stuck out in her stubborn way. Her aqua green hair was all messy. She also held a stuff animal. 

                        "Fine come on." I covered a yawn as the two little girls ran over to my bed and climbed under the thick covers. 

            I crawled in after them. I removed the book from the bed. As I laid my head down on the pillow I saw that the two girls were already fast asleep. Ah the bliss of little children. 

            The next morning I woke to sunlight poring into my room. I looked over at the other two pillows to see that the girls were gone. I sat up and that's when I saw the door was open. Looks like they were already up. Most likely into something. I got up and pulled on a robe over my nightgown. I went out into the hall. 

                        "Good morning Your Majesty." A maid said as I passed her. I nodded my head her way. 

            The staff was used to me doing that to them first thing in the morning. Man I am not a morning person. I continued down the hall till I heard some giggling. I followed it to the kitchen. In I went and stopped dead in my tracks. 

            The kitchen was a huge mess. There was flour everywhere. All over the floor and the tables. Bowls covered the floor. The cooler door was wide open and there was food hanging out. 

                        "What are you three doing?" I asked. 

            Three faces turned to me. They hadn't heard me enter the room. Shannon's hair was now gray with flour. Her purple eyes gazed up at me with terror in them. April had her hand in a jar. She pulled her hand out and out came what looked like peanut butter. She already had a strip of the stuff running from her blond/brown hair to her chin. Jenny's green eyes held a rebel look in them. She was covered in more flour than Shannon was. 

            I took a step toward them. I heard a crunch under my foot and something oozed out between my toes. I looked down to find an egg. I had stepped on an egg. I was mumbling to myself as I went over to a rope on the wall to my left. I gave it a quick pull. A bell chimed somewhere in the palace. 

            A few moments later Stacey came running. She looked like she had just run form the other end of the palace.

                        "What is the problem my Queen?" she said but than stopped herself. I saw her eyes wide at the sight in front of us. "Oh I see." 

            She walked forward in the mess. She picked up Shannon from where she was sitting on the floor. She held the child has she got her feet under her. Stacey pulled Jenny down from the chair she was standing on. April was already getting to her feet as she watched her sisters. 

                        "I'll take care of these three." Stacey said. 

                        "I'll help you. First a bath and than some thinking will be happening." I took Jenny's hand in mine. "Why did you guys do this?"

            We were walking down the hall to their room. They were still young enough to share a huge room. And a huge bathroom for that matter. 

                        "It was her idea!" Shannon burst into tears as she pointed to April. 

                        "Baby." April said back making Shannon cry even harder. 

                        "April!" I said shaking her arm. 

            April looked up at me. She had that look that I had seen a thousand times on her mother's face. She looked some much like Haruka-papa when she did that. At five years old she sure spoke her mind. 

                        "I can't believe you." I said helping Stacey undress them and than put them in the tub. 

            I left the room than for my own. I wanted a shower to wash the flour and egg away. As I stood under the running water I thought back to two years ago. Had it been two years since we came to Saturn? It seemed like a long time ago. I knew that in a few years the girls would stop growing so fast and slow down. They would age slowly as Rinie did. I had already started the slow age process. I might looked like I was still 15 but I should have turned 17 in January. *  

            I got out of the shower and wrapped my self in a towel. I was looking through my closest for something to wear. Since I really didn't have any state dinners or stuff like that I usually chose to wear something light and easy to move in. I was pulling on some pants that were purple/blue in color. The shirt was a short-sleeved white shirt. I did nothing with my hair; I never do, since it's so short. Although I did put on the necklace that Rinie had given to me. I always wore it. 

            I was just finishing when I heard a scream. Something was not right. No body around here screamed like that. I took off running out the door and into the hallway. Someone screamed again. This time it sounded like it was coming from out side. I followed it. I ran out some side doors that lead to the garden. I stopped short at what I saw. There was a monster standing in front of me. The person who screamed was kneeling next to the rose bed. It was Mary, a friend of Stacey's. She was holding something in her arms. 

            The monster had turned to look at me when I had come out to the garden. But now it turned its head back to Mary. Mary screamed again as the monster took a step toward her. I took a closer look at the monster. It was three heads taller than I was. It had silver claws. The head was reptilian, pointed, with slits for nostrils and deep-set shadowed eyes. It moved its head like a snake did. I knew this monster. I had seen pictures of it in a book in the library here. It was a ColdFang. ** 

                        "Saturn Planet Power Make Up!" I yelled rising my hand above my head. I was covered in a purple light and purple flower petals. 

            I held the Silence Glaive in my hand as I finished becoming Sailor Saturn. I swung the Glaive at the monster. The blade nicked the scales on the thing's back. The monster turned its head to look at me. I heard the rattle before the monster swung its tail at me. I jumped back out of the way. I had forgotten that the ColdFang had a rattle on its tail. (Kind of like a rattlesnake) 

                        "Run Mary!" I yelled at the maid. I had the ColdFang's attention. 

            Mary tried to run but what ever in her arms was making it hard. I risked a glance at her only to have my breathing stop. She was holding Jenny in her arms. I hadn't seen the little girl before cause I was concentrating on the ColdFang. The ColdFang took control of my moment glance to stick me with the rattle on its tail. I gasped with pain as the thing hit me on the side of the head. I stumbled back and to the left. I raised a hand to my head, but my hand stopped halfway there. The ColdFang was staring me straight in the eye. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. The air around me was getting cold. I could see my breath in front of me. 

            Something shot at the ColdFang making it hiss in pain. It turned its head and looked around at what ever was shot at it. When it turned its head I unfroze and jumped back. I looked over to the palace wall. Thomas was standing there holding some type of cross bow. 

                        "Now!" He yelled at me. 

            I didn't need anymore poking to get what needed to be done. I knew from my lessons that the place to hit the ColdFang was the neck and the base of the shoulders meet. I swung the Glaive, the blade shinning in the light, and hit the monster in the right place. The blade on the Glaive cut right through the soft scales there. The head fell off, on to the cobblestones. I jumped even further back from the monster as the blood poured out. The blood was dark and when it hit the stones it hissed. The body fell down on top of the head. 

            I slowly sank to my knees. I was sweating from the effort of the battle. I hadn't transformed into Sailor Saturn in a long time. I was out of shape. I looked at the blade of the Glaive and saw some of the blood dripping off it.

                        "Gross." I said as I wiped the blade clean on the ColdFang's hide. 

                        "Are you okay?" Thomas said as he kneeled next to me. I nodded my head. He went to Mary and helped her to her feet. She still held Jenny in her arms. 

            I looked at Jenny. The girl's eyes were huge. She was staring at the ColdFang. She blinked once than turned to me. She held her arms out to me. I took her in my lap. She hugged me close. I felt something cold on my skin. Jenny was crying.

                        "Shh. Its okay." I said rocking her. 

                        "Mary what were you doing out here?" Thomas was asking the maid. 

                        "I'm sorry. But Stacey said that Jenny, April and Shannon needed to be separated from each other for a little bit. I guess the girls were fighting." Mary's voice shook. She looked like she was going to cry. 

                        "Mary it's not your fault." I said as I struggled to stand up. I was so tried. All I wanted to do was sleep. I started to stumble backwards when someone caught me. I looked up to see Tony holding me in his arms, holding me up. Stacey was right beside her twin. 

                        "Here let me take Jenny." Stacey said taking the girl from me. 

                        "Tony take the Queen back to her rooms." Thomas said looking me over. He could see that was so sleepy. "And after you have had a good rest you will start training. For you and for them." 

            I nodded my head as I was helped back inside the palace. Tony's hold on me was strong. He didn't try to pull away from me as I leaded on him for support as I walked. I knew I was a mess. I was covered in sweat and some of the ColdFang's blood was on my skirt and boots. I had gotten lucky and none of it had landed on my skin.

                        "I thought all the ColdFangs died off long time ago? That's what the book said." I mumbled. 

                        "What book? Did you find a book in the library?" Tony looked down at me for a moment.

                        "Yeah. It was a book on the animals and weird creatures of Saturn." I softly said. 

                        "That's what everyone thinks but the reason they think that is because they have not been seen in a long, long time." Tony said pushing one of the doors to my room open. 

                        "Thanks. I'm going to wash first." I said as he helped me into the room. 

            He nodded his head. He turned to go than stopped. 

                        "My Queen, Hotura I'm glad that nothing bad happen to you. Or to little Jenny." He took my hand in his. 

            I looked down at his hand than up at him. His face was so close to mine. He led forward and laid a kiss on my forehead. He left after that. I sat there in shock at this turn of events. What was going on?

            -So what did you think? Like this chapter? About two days ago I just sat down and started to type and now it's finished. I thought this one was really good. What do you think about Tony and Hotura? Hum…

            *The reason why the little star is there is because of her birthday. January 6th. It's kind of weird too. Cause that's my dad's birthday. I think it's funny.

            **Okay now this one is cause I took a monster from this book I'm reading right now. The ColdFang is not mine. The monster belongs to author Tamora Pierce. The book the ColdFang came from is Wolf-Speaker. Really good book by the way. But anyway, I don't own the ColdFang. (Look for all her books. She wrote the series "The Immortals", "Song of the Lioness Quartet", "Protector of the Small", "Circle of Magic" and "The Circle Opens". All are really good books. Read them sometime.)


	6. Chapter 7

* * *

Okay I know that it's been awhile. Okay a long while. I've been busy. I worked all last summer (okay spent most of my time with my boyfriend) than I had to pack in order to move to Orlando FL, worked at Walt Disney World all fall, than worked my butt off at two jobs when I got home to Wyoming, than packed again to move out here to CA. I have some free time on my hands for once and I'm going to update this chapter, FINALLY. 

This chapter is going to be kind of different. It takes place the night after the Cold Fang act. So enjoy.

** Chapter 7 of: My Friend. Why Did You Leave?**

I could barely stand anymore, I was so tried. I slowly slipped into a nightgown and crawled into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and lade my head down on a pillow. I closed my eyes will sleep to come but it didn't. I was still awake for my mind was still whirling around and around. Different thoughts entered my head, only to be pushed aside as more entered. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss but more than anything I couldn't stop thinking about the fight.

I couldn't understand how the Cold Fang had gotten into the courtyard in the first place. The walls around the garden where tall and hard to get over. What would have happen to Mary and Jenny if I hadn't gotten to them when I did?

I was still thinking these thoughts when the door opened and Stacey walked in. She closed the door softly behind her. She must have heard me sigh cause she came right over to the bed.

"Now this won't do. You must sleep. I'm surprise that you aren't already." She said as she looked down at me.

"I can't seem to fall asleep. My mind won't let me. What if I hadn't gotten there when I did? What if I had been slower at attacking the thing?" before I could go on Stacey covered my mouth with her hand.

"You can what if yourself all the way into next week and still not know what would have happen." Stacey pulled away from the bed and went to the curtains pulling them shut.

She turned back toward me and pulled something out of her apron pocket. A bottle and a spoon. She came back over to the bed. Opened the bottle and poured some deep red liquid out on to the spoon.

"Take this." She held it out to me.

I took it. I forced the stuff down. What ever it was took affect as soon as it hit my stomach. I started to feel drowsy. As I closed my eyes I saw Stacey pull a chair close to the bed. My eyes closed and I slept.

* * *

_ Mist rose all around me. Or was it dust? I couldn't tell. I held my Glaive out in front of me; I knew that much as I could feel myself holding it. As the mist/dust began to settle I saw someone holding on to me. I could barely feel their weight. I could barely make out the person's form. _

_ I gasped in shock and in surprise. The pink hair that was usually so full of life was dull and limp. The sailor outfit lost its color. The red eyes that looked up at me were losing their shine. _

_ "Sailor Chibi Moon!" I gasped again. _

_ "I can't let you use…your attack." She gasped for breath. _

_ "But why? Why did you use what little energy you have left to stop me?" I asked as she slid down my waist and onto the floor. _

_ "Cause you are…important to me…Please don't kill…yourself again." She was starting to fad in and out. I could see the floor through her body._

_ As she fully slid onto the floor, a powerful attack blasted me from the front. I only remember yelling out her name, as I was lost inside a mirror._

* * *

The dream ended as abruptly as it had begun. For a few moments I wondered in peace and quite.

* * *

_ I looked around the room with wide eyes. Tables and chairs were all around me. I walked over to a table and tried to see over the top, but I was to short to do more than glance at the stuff on the table. _

_ I soon gave up on trying to see over the edge of the table. I walked over to a window and looked into another room. There were weird machines inside. What they were I had no clue. I pulled my nose away form the glass only to see my reflection. I was little. Only about four or five. Six tops. _

_ "Be careful Hotaru." A man said from the center of the room. _

_ I turned and grinned at him and the other men around him. I turned back toward the window in time to see a burst of light. _

_ "Look Daddy!" I squalled._

_ "Hotaru! Come away form there!" Daddy said. _

_ I looked back at him, for there was something in his voice that sent a chill down my spine. Just as I started to move away form the window, glass exploded around me. I screamed. _

_ "Hotaru!" Daddy screamed, trying to reach for me. _

_ I screamed again and than nothing. _

* * *

I tossed and I turned. I cried out in my sleep. Someone laid a comforting hand on my forehead. I clamed down and slept again.

* * *

_ I was lying on my bed listening to a tape. Outside the trees where changing color and the leaves where falling. I would glance up and look at the clock every few minutes. About the time said 2pm I got up and turned off my music. I went over to my mirror and started to brush my hair. I wore a huge smile on my face. _

_ "Are you excited about going to the movies, Fire Fly?" Michiru-mama was standing in the doorway._

_ "I can't wait to go to the movies with Rinie." I said smiling. _

_ I looked up at her only to feel my smile start to slip off my face. Michiru-mama looked so tried. Why hadn't I ever noticed it before? I stopped for a moment to think. She had been looking more tried lately. I guess I hadn't noticed it cause of school and such. _

_ The doorbell rang. Michiru-mama smiled at me than started to slowly walk toward the stairs. I rushed behind her. Setsuna-mama was at the door talking to the person there. _

_ "Here she comes." She smiled at me as I slipped past her and saw Rinie there. _

_ "See you later Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama." I called as we made our way down the walkway. _

_ "Wait a second Hotaru-chan. Here take my cell phone. Call in case you guys do something after the movie." Setsuna-mama had walked quickly down the walk toward me._

_ "Okay." I took the cell phone. I waved back at them as I put it in my pocket._

_ Later just as the movie was getting good the cell phone rang. I rushed up the aisle trying to get out of the theater fast. I looked at the number and saw that it was home. I hit the green button._

_ "Hotaru you need to come home right away." It was Haruka-papa._

_ "But the movie isn't over yet." I whined._

_ "You can need to come home right now. Bring Small Lady with you." She hung up. _

_ I looked at the phone than at Rinie, who had just come out of the theater. _

_ "I have to go and I'm supposed to bring you with me." I slowly walked toward the front doors._

_ I was never so surprise to see what I saw when I got home that afternoon. Michiru-mama lying in her room with a baby in her arms._

_ "What?" was all I asked._

_ I never really got an answer that day. _

* * *

I woke only once to see someone sitting next to me and someone standing at the foot of my bed. Sleep again took me.

* * *

_ Tears fell from my eyes to fall in the dirt. Wind pushed my hair away from face as the tears fell. I looked up slowly to see a gray stone in front of me. I looked down again. Looked down at my hands. I was wearing a black dress. Black gloves covered my hands that were clasped in my lap. _

_ I slowly looked up and around me. There were people standing around me, but who they were I had no clue. They were blurry to me. No one came close to me. I looked back down as more tears fell. Than I looked up again, back at the stone in front of me. _

_** Beloved Husband**_

**_ Loving Father_**

**_ Caring Brother_**

****__

_ Just as I was about to read the rest someone spoke to me. _

_ "Mama?" a small voice behind me asked. _

_ I half turned my tearstained face to the person. A small girl with long green/black hair whipping in the wind stood there._

_ "Mama?" she asked again._

_ I tried to look at her face but couldn't see make her features out. Just as I was about to get to my feet to go to her she vanished. _

* * *

I woke to a small strip of sunlight falling across my face. I slowly sat up in bed. I looked over and saw that Stacey had fallen asleep in her chair. Someone snored. I looked at the foot of my bed only to see Tony asleep as well. He was half leaning on the bed and half off. Three small bodies were around him. Only they were completely on the bed. Jenny, April and Shannon were sleeping there, covered up in the bottom of my blankets. I smiled. They must have been there all night.

I slowly got out of bed. On the side that Stacey was not. I took a light blanket off some pillows and walked around to the foot of the bed. I stopped beside Tony and draped the blanket around him. As I bent to tuck it around him a little better I stopped. I than did something that I didn't even think about. I kissed his cheek. He stirred a little but went back to sleep when I moved away. I smiled down at him and turned around. I walked to my bathroom and closed the door

.

This one is for the fact that Michiru-mama had little Jenny at home. There was no way that she could go to the hospital with out Hotaru wondering what was going on. Please don't ask me how they explained that to Hotaru, cause I'm still working on it.

So how did you like this chapter? I like it. It took some thinking on my part. What to you think about the dream she has at the end?


	7. Chapter 8

Finally I will write another chapter for My Friend. Why Did You Leave? A lot has happen since the last chapter I wrote. I wrote the last chapter while I was living in CA. I'm back home in WY. So a lot has happen. But anyway on to the chapter. This chapter happens about three years after the last one. I told you guys that I would most likely bounce through the years. What else can I do? I can't write 1000 chapters. That would take forever to finish. But soon I will start adding up the years and the chapters will be a couple of hundreds apart. I'll think of how to do it so it looks okay.

I don't own Sailor Moon. But April, Jenny and Shannon are mine.

* * *

Chapter 8 of: My Friend. Why Did You Leave?

Paper work and more paper work. I hate paper work. No one told me that I would have to do tons and tons of paper work. I sat behind my desk made of thunder oak wood. The wood was un-dyed which meant that the wood had a dark brown color with just the hint of green in it. It uses to belong to my father when he was still living. The wood as you could probably guess came from the planet Jupiter.

"Agh!" I threw up my hands in forestation. I was sick of doing all this paper work. In front of me I had papers that had more requests on them than fixing anything to do with my kingdom. I had been sitting here at the desk for almost two hours. The curtains were drawn back to let in the sun.

As I sighed I pushed away from the desk. I walked over to the window. As I walked I heard the soft rustle of fabric. I was wearing a long purple dress. Just one solid color. I don't know what had posed me to wear a dress today. I usually wore pants and a shirt. I looked out the window. The window from the study looked over the small yard sat aside for a play area for the girls. I was told this use to me the area I played when I was a child. I could just make out three figures as they ran around all the trees in the yard.

"They are growing." A voice said behind me

I didn't brother to turn around or answer. It was Thomas. He had been helping me but than got called away when one of the guards needed him. I heard him sigh.

"Can I go out side with the girls?" I asked still looking out the window.

"We need to get theses papers done Your Majesty." Thomas said as I heard him pull a chair out.

"Fine. But can we work on something that will mean an improvement to my kingdom?" I asked turning around. I headed back toward my desk.

"I take it you are tried of looking at the requests." Thomas chuckled under his breath.

"Yes I am." I sat down behind the desk, picking up a paper.

We worked on the papers for another hour. As I was working on a request to make a bridge to the high plains in the south, when the door open. Before I could look up I heard the door bang close. Someone rushed over to me.

"Hotaru!" Jenny had rushed to me. Her aqua green hair was all over the place. Her little pigtails were messed up. She also had smudges of dirt and mud all over her knees.

"Jenny what's the matter? Why aren't you outside?" I started to ask, but than I spotted something in Jenny's arms. "What is that?"

Jenny heisted, what ever she had in her arms started to move.

"Jenny." I said looking down at her.

"Well…" Jenny finally held out what she had in her arms. I looked at whatever it was closer. It was an animal. But I didn't know what type of animal.

"Thomas, she has some kind of animal. What is it?" I turned toward my advisor.

"Let me see what you have Princess Jenny." Thomas held out his hands toward the little girl. Jenny slowly handed over the animal. Thomas held the animal gently in his hands. I leaned forward to look. The little creature had white fur with a black ring around its neck. Huge ears were tipped in black also. But what surprised me the most was that the creature had three tails.

"What is it?" I asked again. Thomas was smiling.

"Nothing to worry about Your Majesty. What our little Princess Jenny has found was a Becko Fox cup. They are rare creatures that are very clam and nice." Thomas handed the creature to me. "This one is just a young one. Where did you find it Princess?"

"I found it by the wall in the yard." Jenny answered as she watched me. "Can I keep it? Please?"

"Is it safe to allow her to keep it?" I asked Thomas.

"Yes it is." Thomas smiled at Jenny whose eyes lit up in glee.

I handed the Becko Fox back to jenny that had a huge smile on her face.

"What are you going to name it?" I asked Jenny, than remembered something. "What sex is it?" this question was discredited at Thomas.

"It's a girl. Males have two tail." Thomas answered.

"Oh." I said.

" Bepo." Jenny said snuggling the fox to her face.

"Bepo? That's a cute name." I smiled. I thought that an animal would do the girl some good.

The door to the study banged open just than. What happen next surprised Jenny and me. When the door had banged Bepo had jumped at the noise, but the most amazing thing happen. The black ring around her neck and the black tips of her ears changed colors. They turned red.

"What the?" I asked looking at the creature. April and Shannon had been the ones to come in.

"They change colors when they get excited. Red means anger and shock. Green is hungry, blue is excitement and yellow means something is wrong. Black means content. See?" Thomas pointed at Bepo's color. She had changed back to black.

"Wow." Jenny and Shannon breathed.

"I want one." April declared.

"A Becko Fox?" I asked looking at the little girl.

"I want a pet." April answered looking up at me.

I shared a look with Thomas. I think we both had the same thought; they were almost 8 years old.

"Well I guess so. But you have to take care of it yourself. If I find out that the staff is taking care of your pet, you'll not have a pet." I said. The other two girls cheered, sending Bepo into shock again.

"I guess we are done here.' Thomas smiled as he stood up. "I'll join you in finding pets."

I nodded my head in thanks. I got up and left the study following the girls.

"Let me change my cloths first." I said passing the hall were my rooms are.

"Okay." Thomas held April and Shannon's hands. Jenny held her Bepo, cooing to it.

I quickly changed my cloths. I knew that the two girls were excited. I hurried back to them.

"I want a bird." Shannon said looking up as some doves flew by.

"I think I know where we can find you a bird you will love." Thomas smiled down at the little black haired girl.

"Yeah!" Shannon jumped.

"What do you want?" I asked April. She had that look in her eyes that I had seen tons of times in her mother's eyes. She was going to be stubborn.

"I want something special." Was all the girl would say.

I didn't know what to tell her. I was still trying to figure out all the creatures and planets on my home planet. Thomas would know what type of animal to get the girls. We walked down a pathway toward a huge building that had no windows. I had seen this place from the windows in the palace. But I didn't know what it was.

"What is this place?" I asked as we walked into a door.

"This is the royal bird stature." Thomas answered as he continued on. "Your father loved to take care of birds and flew many of them. Someone from the village by the river brought in a nest the other day. The bird in the nest will make a great friend for Princess Shannon."

"What type of bird is it?" I asked. I didn't want one that would squawk at all times of the day and night.

"This type of bird is not fully a bird. It's more of like a dragon." Thomas kept on walking. I had stopped dead in my tracks.

"Dragon?" I asked. Thomas had finally noticed that I had stopped and was not following him.

"It's a type of lizard bird. It's native only to this planet and one of our moons. It looks like a lizard but has the wings of a bird and a beck like a bird. It's name is Casflone." Thomas came back for me. He let go of April's hand a held it out to mine. I took it.

"Are you sure that this Casflone will be safe for Shannon?" I didn't want anything to happen to the little girl. Oh yeah Setsuna-mama would like that a lot.

"They are shy creatures. Not many have been caught. But those that have, have made great pets." Thomas led me toward a cage in the back.

In the cage sat a Casflone. It was tiny. It did look like a dragon. Thomas reached into the cage and cooing bought the creature out. Its color was that of a ruby. It's wings were folded up on it's back. The little creature snaked its head out toward us, I lead closer to get a better look at it. The eyes were whirling, emerald green in color. Tiny knobs on the tips of its eyelids showed were horns were growing. Thomas held the creature out to Shannon. Shannon reached out with a finger to pet the creature. The creature moved its head closer to Shannon's finger. As Shannon pet it, it started to coo. Shannon's eye lit up as she smiled. Thomas softly put the Casflone Shannon's arms. We watched as the Casflone continued to coo. As it got comfy it wrapped its long tail around Shannon's wrist.

We left the building. As we did a couple of doves flew in the glassless windows. I turned to watch them fly. When they passed through a beam of sunlight they burst into colors. I gasped in wonder. Rainbow doves. How pretty.

"Your Majesty!" Thomas called to me.

"Hotaru! I want to get my pet now!" April was also calling my name.

I hurried after them. We were heading toward the small village that sat beside the river. When we got closer to the village people started to stop and stare. As we entered the village people started to bow. Oh man. Even if I'm dressed normal I get bowed too.

"Lord Thomas." One man said in a low voice.

"Peter." Thomas said in greeting.

"My Lord who are your friends?" okay so it wasn't me they were bowing too.

"This is their Highnesses Princess Shannon of Pluto, Princess April of Uranus and Princess Jenny of Neptune. Her Majesty Queen Hotaru." Thomas held a hand out to me. I stepped forward. Everyone around us gasped and bowed even lower. Around me I could hear people mumbling, "Your Majesty."

I was starting to blush. I didn't like this. It took me weeks to get everyone up in the palace to stop doing this when they saw me. I stepped forward to Peter.

"Please Peter, do not bow to me. I don't want you to bow to me. I want to be friends. Please get up. Please everyone." I set my hand on his shoulder. Peter rose with shock.

"Peter could you please go find Penny. Tell her to bring one of the litter with her?" Thomas said to the surprised man. Peter nodded his head at Thomas; with a nod to me he pushed through the crowd behind him.

I glanced at Thomas. He had a smile on his face. I saw him nod ever so slightly. He approved with what I had just done.

"Your Majesty?" a voice asked me. I turned back around to see a woman holding a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could I get your blessing for my son?" The mother asked holding out the bundle to me.

"Oh course. Can I ask you his name?" I gently held the tiny child in my arms. I pushed the blanket away from the child's face.

"His name is Mike." The woman was nearly bursting with pride.

"What a fine name." I kissed his forehead softly.

"I want to see the baby." Jenny tugged on my shirt. Bepo was sitting on her shoulder. I looked at the baby's mother to ask first. She nodded her permission. I bent down to let my little 'sisters' see the baby.

"Thank you Your Majesty, My Ladies." The mother said glowing with pride when I handed the baby back.

Just than Peter came back. He was leading a child behind him. In the child's arms was an animal.

"Hello Penny." Thomas said bending down to her level.

"Hello. Here." Penny held out the animal she was holding.

"April comes here." Thomas called April over. April went to him. "Penny this April. The Shimmy is for her."

"Take good care of her please." Penny handed the Shimmy over to April.

"Thank You." April smiled at the girl.

We all leaded over to see the Shimmy. The creature looked like a small cat. Blue in color. But than all of a sudden the animal changed form. It was now in the form of a dog. Still blue in color.

"It changed." April was surprised at this.

"That's what Shimmies are." Penny said.

"I'm going to call her Penny." April looked at the girl who had given her, her pet.

"You honor us My Lady." Peter said setting a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"We should get back to the Palace Your Majesty. It is almost time for training." Thomas said looking up at the sun.

I nodded even though I heard groans from the girls. They were still not use to training as Sailor Scouts. We said goodbye to the villagers and headed back toward the palace.

"Shannon you never said what you were going to name your Casflone." I looked at the girl was she carried the creature.

"I think I'll name him Norton." Shannon giggled. Norton had wrapped his tail around her neck, loosely and was licking her ear.

When we finally reached the palace Stacey was waiting for us.

"Hello Stacey. What's wrong?" I asked when I saw the look on her face.

"Can I talk to you and Thomas in private?" Stacey asked looking down at the girls.

"Sure. Tony can you take the girls to the practice yard please?" Thomas asked Stacey's brother who was coming up to them.

"Yes sir. Come on girls." Tony led the three girls away.

"Let's go to my study." I said as I lead the way.

As we entered the room I headed for my desk. Thomas closed the door behind us. Stacey stood in front of the desk. She looked kind of upset.

"Okay so what's wrong?" I asked not liking the look on her face.

"While you were gone we got a message from someone named Sailor Star Fighter." Stacey started to say, but when she said that name I jerked in surprise. "What's wrong Hotaru?"

"Your Majesty? You look like you've seen a ghost." Thomas was on his feet.

"I know Sailor Star Fighter. What was the rest of the message?" I assured them.

"It seems like they are coming this way. Something about talking to Sailor Moon." Stacey hurried with the rest of the message.

"Where are they?" I asked hurriedly.

"They just pasted Pluto's castle. Guardian Pluto sent us the message. As you know, no one can get into the solar system without first stopping there to tell why they are coming. After the attack from Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune set up the block ad to be this way. " Stacey said.

"Okay. Which means that they should be either at Neptune's castle or just coming up to Uranus's." Thomas said. He looked over at me, "What should we do Your Majesty?"

"Send messages to both castles. Tell the Guardians that the Star Lights are to come straight here. This is the message." I ordered.

"And if they refuse to stop?" Thomas asked.

"Than I will throw the last wall between here and Earth. Tell them that they have no choice but to stop here." I stood tall as I said this. I knew even though I wore jeans and tee shirt I looked like the Queen I was.

"Yes Your Majesty." Stacey bowed to me.

She left the study. After she closed the door Thomas stared at me.

"When did you meet these Star Lights?" Thomas finally asked.

"A few years before I came here. I don't want to talk about it." I said getting up. "I'm going to go change into something nice to meet our guests in."

"Your Majesty, you need to get down to the training ground." Thomas calmly said.

"I guess your right. Will you please have Stacey tell me when the Star Lights arrive?" I asked heading toward the door.

"Yes." Thomas nodded his head.

I left the study and headed toward the training grounds. I was thinking about the Star Lights. What did they want with Sailor Moon? Was something wrong? Did something happen to their princess? I guess I wouldn't know till they got here. I might as well train with the girls.

"Look out!" Jenny shirked as soon as I came out of the door into the yard. I ducked as a rock came flying my way.

"Jenny!" I yelled after the rock hit the barrier that was up around the yard.

"Sorry." Jenny looked down.

"Why aren't you three in scout form?" I asked looking at them. They were still in normal cloths.

"Because we were waiting for you." Shannon answered for all three of them.

"Well since I'm here lets get to it." I got nodes out of all three. "Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" April held out her hand.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!" Jenny held her hand up in the air.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!" Shannon held out both hands.

Lights flashed around us as we transformed. When the lights went away we were standing in our scout uniforms.

"Okay Thomas. Put the settings on level 2." I called to Thomas who was running the program.

"Yes Your Majesty." He called back just as a monster appeared before us.

It looked like a huge snake. It couldn't kill us but its attacks would hurt if we got hit. On the tail of the snake was a rattle. Thomas had made the monster look like a rattlesnake from earth. It coiled for a moment, shaking its rattle. Its head swung back and forth, slowly. Than like lighting it struck. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto jumped out of the way just in time.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus slammed a fist on the ground. The attack flew toward the snake. The snake slithered out of the way just in time.

"Quick get it!" Neptune yelled as she ran forward.

"Wait!" I yelled. I didn't want her to get closer to it.

The snake shot its head out, striking Sailor Neptune. She went flying backwards.

"Ah!" Neptune yelled as she flew. She hit the ground hard.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered. Her attack hit the monster causing it to yowl.

"World Shaking!" Uranus's attack flew right after Pluto's. It hit the monster as well. This caused the monster to yowl all the more.

I ran over to Neptune, who was trying to sit up. She had landed hard on her butt and lower back. She pointed behind me, her eyes growing big. I turned in time to see the snake get hit by the two attacks. It yowled, shaking it head around. It saw Neptune and me. It moved fast toward us.

"Silence Wall!" I yelled holding the Glaive out in front of me. A wall of sheer power went up around us.

"Dead Scream!" once again the attack flew at the monster. It hit the giant snake making it yowl in pain again. It turned on the other two young scouts.

Suddenly out of nowhere a new attack came flying in, " Star Serious Laser!" A laser of bright light flew toward the snake. When the attack hit the snake, it caused the snake to scream in pain. Right before our eyes the snake burst into bright sparks. As the sparks died, so did the snake.

"What happen?" I asked Thomas as the barrier around us went down.

"Um…" he pointed behind me.

I turned around to see four women standing there. Three of them were black leather. Black gloves that went almost up to their shoulders, bikini like tops with wings in the middle, really short shorts and mid calf boots. Each one wore a small belt across their stomachs in different colors, purple, green and blue. Purple to the brown hair one, green to the gray/white hair one and blue to the black hair one. All three women wore their hair tied back and long, all the down their backs to their knees.

The fourth woman wore a dress in deep red with a yellow top. See through sleeves covered her arms. A pale brown/red nurse shaped cap covered long red hair. The four women stood there looking at us.

"Hey! I had the monster!" Uranus suddenly yelled.

"Opps." The one with black hair looked ashamed.

"It's okay Sailor Uranus. Retransform please." I said. Pale lights flashed next to me as the girls changed back in their normal cloths. I stayed as Sailor Saturn.

"Hello." The woman in red said. She stepped forward.

"Hello. I'm Sailor Saturn. I'm not sure if I meet you last time you were here." I stepped forward to meet her.

"Hello I'm Princess Kakyu." Princess Kakyu nodded her head.

"Say hello to our guests." I poked Jenny in the back. She and the other two were just standing there.

"Hello." The three said in one voice.

"Hello and who are you?" Princess Kakyu bent down to their level.

"I'm Jenny. Um…I mean I'm Princess Jenny of Neptune." Jenny quickly fixed her speech.

"I'm Princess of Pluto, Shannon." Shannon looked at me for approval. I nodded my head at her phasing.

"Princess April of Uranus." April flatly said.

"Nice to meet you all." Kakyu said. She smiled at the three.

"So who are you?" April pointed with her chin. She was pointing at the other three women standing there.

"April!" I gasped. I couldn't believe her sometimes. We tried to get her to act politely.

"It's okay. I'm Sailor Star Fighter." The black hair one said.

"Sailor Star Healer." The gray/white hair one said.

"And I'm Sailor Star Maker." The brown one ended.

"Why don't you three go play with your new pets?" I suggested. They nodded eagerly. They went to collect their pets from the severest waiting for them over by the door.

"This is Bepo. She's a Becko Fox." Jenny held her pet out for Princess Kakyu to see.

"She's cute." Fireball cooed.

"This is Norton. He's a Casflone." Shannon also held out her animal for all to see.

"Mine a Shimmy and she's named Penny. Watch what she can do." April held Penny out for all to watch as Penny turned into a small monkey.

"Oh." Fighter bent down for a better look, "How neat."

"Thank you." April said.

"Okay you three go on and play." I said giving them the hint. They took it. With a polite goodbye to our guests they left.

We watched them go for a moment.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"Well…" Healer looked at her Princess.

"Where are my manners? Please come inside. I'll have drinks sent to use. Are you hungry?" I lead the way into the palace. We went into a small receiving room. Stacey had followed us. She left with a nod to my own.

"Might I ask a question Sailor Saturn?" Maker asked me.

"Yes. Please sit. And call me Hotaru." I changed back into my normal form. But as I was changing I managed to change into a dress. That took some thought.

"Thank you Princess." Kakyu sat down on a chair.

Stacey came in the room carrying a tray that held drinks and a small plate of cookies. She almost dropped it when she saw me. But managed to catch herself before she said anything, "Here are your drinks Your Majesty."

I saw Princess Kakyu jerk in surprise, along with the Star Lights. I hadn't said anything when Princess Kakyu had called me Princess.

"Now what is your question Sailor Star Maker?" I asked the gaping Star Light.

"Oh why did you ask us to come right here? And threaten to put up a wall to keep us from going further into the system?" she got right to the point.

"I'm sorry if it sound like I was threatening you. But I can not allow you to go to Earth." I sipped my drink.

"But why? We carry no ill news." Healer said.

"Earth is covered in ice right now. Everyone there is sleeping in the ice." I said looking at them.

"Covered in ice? We must go, free them." Princess Kakyu said in shock.

"No we will not. I don't know if you ever meet Rini but she is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's daughter. She came from the 30th century. Sailor Pluto I know you have met. She is the keeper of the Gate of Time. She knew of this event. Plus Rini had talked about something like this as well. Sailor Moon, no Neo-Queen Serenity will wake in a 1000years to free everyone. Till than no one is to approach Earth." I finished telling them.

"But if it was foreseen than why did Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts allow it?" Princess Kakyu demanded.

"And why are you here?" Maker put in.

"If they prevented the freezing, Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity wouldn't be born. I'm here cause Sailor Pluto was told that the outer scouts would be need to protect the system from harm while everyone slept. I'm sorry that you came all this way only to have to turn back. But you are more than welcome to stay here on Saturn for as long as you want." I told them the truth of it.

"We wanted to visit our friends and tell them some great news. Also to invite Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and any guards they want to bring to a wedding celebration. I was married about two months ago. I was just now able to get away to invite them. You are welcome to come, Queen Hotaru." Princess Kakyu blushed.

"Well I'm not sure if I can make it. But please visit with us while I find out." I got to my feet. "Stacey." She entered the room, "Will you please show our guests to their rooms?"

"Yes Your Majesty." She bowed to me, "Please follow me."

Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights nodded to me and followed Stacey from the room. As they left I sank back down on to the chair I had been sitting in. I sighed in relief. This was the first time I had to do what I had been sent out here to do. I had stopped someone from getting to Earth. Would it be as easy as it was next time?

"I know your there Thomas. Come on in." I said looking toward a hidden door. Thomas pushed the panel open. As it closed you would never had known that a door was there.

"Your Majesty." He didn't even try to hide the fact that he had been listening in.

"Well what do you think? How did I do?" I asked him.

"You did every well. They took the news well." He sat down across from me. "Nice add with the changing to a dress."

"Well what about the other news?" I asked looking at him with begging eyes.

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty." My eyes didn't affect him.

"I'm sure we can think of something to keep the system safe." I said still looking at him.

"We will speck of it later. Right now you need to get into the dinning room. It is almost time to eat." Thomas put an end to it for now.

I looked at the clock next to me. It was time to eat. I nodded that I understood. I got up and left the room. I made my way into the dinning room. Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights were already waiting for me. I didn't see the girls anywhere.

"Please sit." I motioned to them to sit. I myself sat at the head of the table.

Just as everyone was sat the door at the far end of the room slammed open. The girls ran in, out of breath. Their pets were with them. When they saw us already at the table they slowed to a walk and went to their seats. They didn't sit at the other end of table like some royals did with their children. I allowed them to seat near me and they could talk as long as they didn't interrupted.

"Why did you guys bring your pets?" I asked as they sat. I didn't mind that they were a little late. Not the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

"They didn't want to be left behind." Shannon stated simply.

I shook my head while Princess Kakyu and the Star Light smiled into their cups. I looked at the girl again. Bepo and Norton were calmly sitting on their owners' shoulders. I looked around for Penny. April must have seen me looking for Penny, cause she pointed toward the floor. I glanced down at her feet to see Penny crawled up in a ball at April's feet.

I gave it no more thought when the servants brought in dinner. We ate and talked about what had been happening since they went home. April and the others had no clue what we were talking about, so they talked among themselves. Fighter, who I remembered was nice and talked to anyone, talked to them as well as us. We sat around still talking after we had finished eating. The girls grew bored and started to fidget in their seats. I smiled over at them giving them permission to leave the table. The thanked me and left. Their pets, I was surprised, had not caused any problems during the whole dinner.

"It's getting late. We shall talk in the morning." I smiled as I saw Star Healer than Fighter cover a yawn.

"Yes tomorrow." Princess Kakyu agreed.

We left the table and bid each other a good night. Thomas was waiting for me at my bedroom door.

"Can this wait till morning?" I yawned myself.

"I only came to say what you have done today was good. You were every inch a Queen." Thomas bowed to me and left with a brief goodnight.

As I opened my door I shook my head. I guess I was a Queen today. With that last thought I closed my door and went to bed.

* * *

Finally I have finished another chapter. I started it this morning and finished it tonight. I hope, pray you guys like it. I've got ideas for the next chapter so I will have it out soon as well. Every creature in this chapter came from the top of my head. Hope you like them. 


	8. Chapter 9

I've been working on ideas for this story since yesterday morning. (Which is a good thing.) This chapter takes place right after the last chapter. Told you I would bounce around. I now believe that this story is going to be long. I hope I write it right.

The usually I don't own Sailor Moon, But Jenny, April and Shannon are mine.

* * *

Chapter 9 of: My Friend. Why did You Leave?

Something was staring at me. I knew it even though I was still asleep. Did I dare open my eyes? I guess I had no choice but to get up. I slowly opened my eyes. I shrieked when I saw a small head in my face. It was ruby red and had whirling emerald green eyes. It opened its beck and let out a chirp. I shrieked again, this time causing the face to lift away. It jumped into the air and flatted there. I sat up. It was Shannon's pet, Norton. I looked around my room. The door was creaked a little bit.

"Oh brother. Its starting already and its only been one day since she got him." I said to myself as I got out of bed. Norton was still in the room, only now he was flying around and around my head. "Well you clam down you silly creature?"

I watched him as he flew around me once more than landed on my shoulder. He rubbed his head against my cheek. He held out his foot. I looked down to see a piece of paper tried there. Someone had turned him into a carrier.

"Thank you." I said taking the paper from him. He chirped one more time, opened his wings and flew out of the room. I shook my head as I opened the folded paper. It was a message from the girls. Something about wanting to take a vacation from their studies for one day. They knew to ask me for things right after I got up, cause I would most likely give in.

Hum one day away from all the paper work and all the studying wasn't such a bad idea. Could I get Thomas to agree to it? Well I guess I wouldn't know unless I asked. This would also be a good day to show Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights around. I hurried to my bathroom and hurried through my shower. I rushed to my closet and grabbed some cloths. I put on a pair of shorts that looked like a skirt. An emerald green tee shirt. I ran a bush though my short hair and put on a nice pair of sandals. Quickly left my room.

I was heading toward the dinning room when Stacey appeared from around a corner.

"Good morning Hotaru." She smiled at me.

"Are the girls eating already?" I asked smiling back.

"Yes they are. Not to mention someone else too." Stacey walked away with a glint in her eyes.

"Stacey! Who is it?" I called after her. But she didn't answer. What was that look for?

I pushed open the door to the dinning room. Shannon and April were sitting in their chairs giggling like mad. Jenny was talking to Sailor Star Fighter. Or at lest it looked like Sailor Star Fighter, she was normal dress ware.

"Good morning Your Majesty." She said getting to her feet.

"Please call me Hotaru." I said. I looked at the girls, "and what is so funny?"

April and Shannon started to laugh again. Jenny covered her mouth with one hand while Sailor Star Fighter blushed.

"Okay fine don't tell me. But what ever you're telling Sailor Star Fighter I can easily tell her something you guys have done." I sat down. One of the servants bought me a cup of tea. "Thank you." She nodded and left the room.

"Please call me Seiya. I only wore my scout uniform on the way here." Seiya said as she took a bite of food.

"Okay as long as you promise to call me Hotaru. How was your sleep?" the servant came back into the dinning room with a plate of food for me. "Thank you Gigi."

"It was wonderful, thank you." Seiya smiled at me.

"Was your room to your liking?" I started to eat. Jenny and the other two had stopped giggling and went back to their food.

"Very much so. Princess Kakyu and my friends like to sleep in when they get the chance." Seiya seemed to have known what my next question was going to be.

"Well that's good. Did you guys decide to stay and visit with us for a while? Please say you will." I asked looking at Seiya.

"I'm not sure of our plans yet. My Princess is kind of sad that she can't see her friends. Is it true about what you said yesterday?" Seiya asked.

I looked up sharply. Seiya looked taken aback with my look. The girls had stopped eating and looked at us. The girls knew half of the story about why we were here on Saturn. They knew that we had been sent here and that the Earth was covered in ice. But what they didn't know was that we were going to be here for 1000years. If I told them that they would just be upset. They thought that Sailor Moon would wake up in a couple of years and that we would return to Earth.

I was saved from having to say anything when Thomas walked in followed by Princess Kakyu and the other two Star Lights.

"Good morning Your Majesty." The Star Lights nodded to me.

"Good morning Princess Kakyu, Star Lights. Please call me Hotaru." I nodded back, "good morning Thomas.'

"Good morning." Thomas sat down next to Shannon.

"Thank you for letting us sleep late Your…um Hotaru." Kakyu said.

"You are most welcome. Oh Thomas the girls have a question for you." I put the three on the spot.

They started to look down at the table and fidget.

"Yes Princesses?" Thomas looked down at them.

"Um…we wondered if we could have the day off from our studies?" Shannon mumbled.

"Yeah. We have guests. They probably want to see everything." April put in. she looked up at Thomas.

"Please?" Jenny's eyes got really big.

"What do you say Your Majesty?" Thomas looked at me.

"Let them. One day is not going to kill them or me for that matter." I said.

"You?" Thomas had a glint of humor in his eyes.

"If I have to do more paper work today I think I'll scream." I sighed.

Princess Kakyu and her guardians laughed at us. The girls got caught up in the laughing.

"That's fine Your Majesty." Thomas got to his feet. He went over to the door, "Please tell me when you are about to leave for the day. I'll be in the study."

As he left the dinning room there was nothing but silence in the room. I looked back at everyone at the table. Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights stared at me. The girls were also looking at me but they had a different look in their eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Is he always like that?" Sailor Star Healer asked. Her green eyes were big.

"Yeah. For the life of me I can't get him to call me anything but 'Your Majesty'." I looked down at my plate.

"Oh." That's all I heard.

We were just getting up from the table when a shriek was heard from the hall outside the dinning room. I rushed to the door, flung it open and saw a maid ran past me with her hands covering her head. She was the one shrieking. Something was flapping around her head. The thing flying around her head was blue. I sighed in relief. It was only Penny. She must have changed shape.

"April." I turned toward the others behind me. April stepped forward. She looked around me to see what was going on.

"Oh." April finally saw what was going on. She stepped around me and into the hallway. She held out her arm and called, "Penny, here girl."

Penny, who was still flapping around the maid, stopped and hovered in the air. She than flew toward April. Penny had taken the shape of a bat but unlike any bat I had ever seen. She had four wings instead of two. She landed on April's out stretched arm. As Penny sat there she changed shape again, this time into a bird.

"Silly Penny." April stroked Penny's blue feathers.

Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights smiled at the little girl.

"Well lets get going." I started walking toward the front doors.

"Shouldn't you tell Thomas?" Princess Kakyu asked.

"Oh yeah. Be right back." I turned to go toward the study only to see Thomas coming toward us.

"Let's go. Shall we start at the stables?" Thomas walked past us and pushed open the front doors. We followed him.

As we walked toward the stables located to the right of the palace, I talked to our guests.

"I asked Seiya how long you guys are going to stay with us?" I dirtied this question toward their Princess.

"I'm not sure. I wish I could have seen Sailor Moon and the others again. But I would like to take a small vacation, if that's okay?" Princess Kakyu asked.

"You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like." I smiled to her.

"Thank you. I think we might stay at lest a week maybe a bit longer." Kakyu looked at her friends. They nodded.

"Is there some other name I can call you? That's if you don't mind. I can call you Princess Kakyu if you like." I hurried on when I saw her get a look on her face.

"Well I'm not sure. I guess you can call me Kakyu, if you want. The Star Lights each have their own names. Seiya you know. The other two are Yaten and Taiki." Princess Kakyu, I mean Kakyu said.

We continued to talk as we reached the stables. The doors were open to let in the morning sun. The girls had already run into the stables. They liked coming down here. Thomas was standing at the doorway with a smile on his face. I walked past him. As I continued in I heard four gasps from behind me. I knew that my guests had just gotten a look at what was housed in the stables. Instead of normal horses, we stabled a creature that was native to one of our moons. They were huge in size, with the body of a horse but their ears were in the shape of bat wings. Plus they had wings like a bat. Their wings though were nowhere big enough to carry them in full flight. Thomas said that they opened their wings to make themselves look bigger when they are in danger in the wild. The ones we housed were use to humans.

"What are they?" Yaten asked as she got close to one who was pale gray in color.

"They are Joonsen Batwings. They come from our moon, Telesto." Thomas told out guests, "They can't fly so don't worry about them flying off with you. Princess Kakyu I think Madam would be a good mount for you. She is gently and sweet temper." Thomas led Fire toward a Joonsen Batwing who was brown in color with a pale yellow star in the center of her forehead. Kakyu held out a hand to the mare to sniff. "She won't bite."

I smiled when Kakyu started to pet Madam. I knew that she would like her. I turned toward Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Yaten was holding out a hand toward the gray she was standing in front of.

"He'd be a good mount for you, Yaten. His name is Stormy." I watched as Yaten pet Stormy's head.

"Stormy." Yaten whispered as she continued to pet him.

I turned back to the other two. I knew which one who would be good for Taiki but Seiya was the hard one.

"Taiki, Alice over there would be a good one for you." I pointed to a Joonsen Batwing who was what is called a blue ron. Which meant that her color was so gray that it looked blue.

"Seiya I'm not sure who would be good for you. You might like Topper over there, but…" I looked around. Who would be good for Seiya?

"What about that one?" Seiya pointed at a stale toward the end of the row. I looked and gulped.

"Moonlight?" I was surprised that Seiya had spotted the mare.

"Moonlight?" Seiya asked walking over to the mare. She looked at the black mare with glossy fur.

"The girls named her. She glimmers like the light from the moon." I explained. "But I'm not sure you want to ride her. She is kind of hard to handle."

"I would like to ride her just the same." Seiya held out her hand.

I shook my head. I think Seiya could handle her self with Moonlight. I walked over to my Joonsen Batwing, Firefly. He was a cream color, kind of like the light that a firefly gives off. I saddled up him up while servants helped our guests. The girls knew how to saddle their mounts so I didn't worry about them. I lead Firefly outside and waited for everyone else.

"So where are we going?" Yaten asked as she led Stormy to stand next to me.

"I'm not sure. Thomas might know someplace good to see." I admitted.

I heard giggles as the girls came out of the stable. Each one led a small Joonsen Batwing. The ones they led were about half the size of ours. Thomas followed behind the girls leading Fire, Taiki and Seiya. Seiya had to keep a firm hand on Moonlight's reins, who was prancing around. I swung up into the saddle and waited for everyone else to do the same. Kakyu need help getting into the saddle.

"Lets go." Thomas turned his mount toward the front gates.

As we passed the front doors, Stacey stepped toward us. I reined in Firefly. Stacey stepped up to me.

"Hotaru, I have something for you." She waved a hand to a maid behind her. The maid stepped forward with a big basket " I had the kitchen staff pack a lunch for you guys."

"Oh thank you." Fire over heard Stacey talking to me.

The maid took the food from the basket and put it in my saddlebags. There was a lot of food.

"I put in some fruit tarts in there." The maid said loudly enough for the girls to hear. They started to lick their lips. They loved the fruit tarts.

"Not till later." I said to them. "Thank you Stacey. If anything comes up call my wrist communicator."

She nodded. We rode out of the palace gates. The girls raced ahead. Norton came zipping past me, chirping loudly. I heard Shannon yelp with glee. Norton had landed on her shoulder. Penny was running next to April in the form of wolfhound. I couldn't see Bepo.

I rode next to Kakyu and Yaten. Taiki was riding next to Thomas just a little bit a head of us. Seiya was fighting with Moonlight behind us. I could her the mare snorting. Than all of sudden a black blur raced past Fire and me. It was Seiya and Moonlight.

"Ah!" Seiya yelled as she raced past Thomas and Taiki. Thomas looked up to see Moonlight run toward the girls.

"April!" Thomas yelled. April looked over her shoulder, saw Seiya racing toward her and leaned toward the left, pulling the reins with her. Her Joonsen Batwing jumped toward the left, going with April's movement. Seiya and Moonlight went brawling past them.

"Penny! Penny!" April called looking around for her pet. I kicked Firefly forward. I hurried to April. Thomas had also kicked his mount forward. He raced past April, who was still calling Penny's name, chasing Seiya and Moonlight across the plains.

"April." I leaped from Firefly's back. I landed hard on my feet but still rushed to April who had gotten off her mount.

"Penny! Where is she?" April threw herself into my arms.

"Sh. We'll find her." I held her.

"Are you okay?" Yaten and Taiki had ridden up next to us.

I looked up at them. They both wore an expression of terror on their faces. I was about to answer them when we heard a shirk above us. I looked up. A blue creature was spiraling down toward us.

"April look." I nudged her to look up. She looked up. Her face broke out into a grin. The creature finally got closer to see. It was Penny.

"Penny!" April held out her arms to her pet. Penny floated down into her owners waiting arms. We watched as April hugged her Penny to her. Penny had taken the form of a Casflone. It seemed that she had changed shape just as Seiya came racing toward them.

"Is everyone okay?" Thomas asked as he rode back to us, leading Moonlight. Seiya was sitting in the saddle hanging on to the saddle horn. She had a relief look on her face.

"Yeah. We're fine." I helped April back on to her mount's back. Penny had taken the form of a monkey, wrapping her tail around April's neck.

"Are you okay Seiya?" Kakyu asked her friend and guardian.

"I think so. I'm sorry about scaring you like that April." She weakly said. Sweat dewed on her forehead.

"I'm okay. And Penny's fine." April smiled her own weakly smile at Seiya. I was glad to see April didn't blame Seiya for this.

"I told you not to ride Moonlight. She is very head strong." I climbed back on to Firefly's back. Kakyu was holding his reins.

"Next time I think I'll listen." Seiya said.

I shock my head. We rode on, this time Seiya was riding next to Thomas and the girls were staying closer. We rode for a while. As the sun got higher in the sky we came up to some trees. We rode under the shade of the trees.

"Oh. What do you call these trees?" Kakyu looked up at the leafs and branches above us.

"Um…I think they are called Satyr Ashes." I said looking over at Thomas. He nodded his head. I had gotten it right. We had only one of these types of trees in the palace garden.

"They are pretty." Kakyu breathed in the cool scents.

"Can we eat?" Jenny had ridden up next to me.

"Sure. Go tell Thomas." I told her as she rode off after Thomas.

We rode for a few more moments till we found a small meadow bathed in sunlight. Thomas pulled a blanket out of his saddlebags. I helped Kakyu, Yaten and Taiki tie their Joonsen Batwings to a couple of branches that were close to the ground. Shannon and Jenny helped Seiya tie Moonlight up. April was helping Thomas with getting the food out of my saddlebags. They sat everything out.

"Look at all the food." Seiya was pretty much drooling.

"Jenny, no you can't eat dessert first. April you need to get your veggies." I didn't even have to look at them to see what they were doing.

"What was that all about?" Yaten looked at me with her mouth open.

"I haven't lived this long with these three not to know their eating habits. Jenny's idea on life is, eat dessert first than the main meal cause you never know when something is going to happen. And April is a picky eater." I was scooping some type of pea on to my plate.

"What is this?" Taiki held up a green round veggie.

"That is a veggie that is kind of like a tomato." Thomas said.

"It's pretty good." Kakyu had just bitten into one.

We ate a lot of food before Jenny got up into my face. Her eyes were begging me. I looked at her for a moment. Finally I smiled. She turned away from me and pretty much dove into dessert.

"Thomas grab her." I calmly said. Kakyu and the Star Lights were sitting there with big eyes and wide-open mouths. Thomas calmly reached for Jenny and grabbed the back of her shirt. She had fruit tart smeared all over her face. "Help yourself. Hopefully Jenny left enough for us."

After we had finished eating we sat around, full. Kakyu and Yaten laid back on the soft green grass, dozing. Taiki and Seiya were talking with Thomas. I had brought a book with me, so I pulled that out. The girls were talking and giggling. Time passed as we just hung out. Everything around us was peaceful and quite. Too quite. I looked up from my book. The girls were gone. Their Joonsen Batwings were still tied up, grazing on some grass. I got to my feet and looked around. The sun was starting to slip behind the trees. I saw some of the grass bent, a small trial going off into the trees. I followed it. Looks like the girls had taken off to somewhere. I followed the trial for a while. The trees were starting to grow closer together. I heard some giggling off to my left. I followed the sound. The sound went away. I stopped, staining to hear anything. Than I heard something I didn't want to hear, I heard a scream. I started to run toward the sound.

"April! Jenny! Shannon!" I cried as I ran. I looked around trying to find them. I just heard something else I was dreading.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!"

Something major was up to cause them to transform. I hurried toward the sound, worrying. I pasted some tree to see the three in a straight line. They were facing something out of my eyesight. As I got closer to them I stopped. I nearly passed out with what I saw. It was a giant spider. Spider? I hate spiders. My skin started to crawl. Whenever I came across one in the palace, even back home on Earth, I would shriek and start to do a little dance in place. If I didn't have a shoe or something else to kill them with, I would shirk even louder till someone came to see what was going on. I did not want to near the thing. But I knew I had my duty to as a sailor scout and their older sister to help them.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!" I rushed out from behind the tree I was hiding behind. I rushed to stand next to the others.

"What are you doing here?" Uranus asked me from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't ask questions. Just kill the thing." My skin was really crawling.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune let lose her attack. The water attack hit the spider, knocking it over.

"World Shaking!" Uranus followed with her attack. The spider rolled over again with the new attack. The spider rolled closer to me. I had to fight the urge to run.

"Ah!" I yelled swinging the Glaive. The blade at the top of my staff sliced into the spider. The spider yowled. It seemed that my Glaive had done it more harm than the two attacks did; I had cut off a leg.

The spider clicked its pinchers at me. I backed up. Sweat rolled down my cheek. I backed up another step. I wanted to run away, run back to the palace. I kept backing up as the spider clicked at me.

"Oh kill it. Please someone kill it." I gasped.

Pluto jumped between the spider and me; "Dead Scream!" the attack flew from the Garnet Rod. It hit the spider full in the face. It fell back howling in pain.

"World Shaking!" Uranus pretty much stepped on the spider before letting lose her attack.

A gross smell reached my nose. The spider had died, finally. The attacks burned the spider. The smell stayed in my nose. I felt my stomach roll. I stepped backwards away from Sailor Pluto and the dead spider. I turned around and raced for the trees. I bent over holding the tree, trying to keep my lunch down.

"Your Majesty!" Thomas's voice called out.

"Hotaru! Jenny!" I could now hear Seiya's voice calling.

"Over here!" Neptune called out. Pluto and Uranus were standing next to me, rubbing my back.

"Your Majesty!" Thomas raced toward me.

"Oh my gosh! What happen here?" Seiya and Yaten had followed Thomas. They looked at the burning spider.

"We killed a giant spider." Uranus pointed out.

"I can see that. Bravo girls." Seiya bent down to look at the spider closer.

"What wrong with Hotaru?" Yaten asked Thomas who was looking me over closely.

"She hates spiders. She can't stand them. It doesn't matter how small the spider is, she hates them just the same." Thomas was looking into my eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I mumbled.

"We should go back to the palace." Thomas gently helped me to my feet.

I slowly walked, clinging to Thomas's arm. It was slow going.

"You guys did very well." Yaten was telling April and Jenny.

"Thanks. Hey want to train with us tomorrow?" April asked.

"Sure." Yaten answered for her and Seiya.

Thomas didn't pay them any attention at the moment. It seemed that the girl didn't care. They had someone else to give them praises. Although Thomas didn't praises them often. As we got closer to where we had eaten lunch, when my stomach gave huge lurch. I quickly put my hand to my mouth and jerked away from Thomas. I rushed over to some bushes and threw up what I had eaten for lunch.

"Hotaru!" Kakyu rushed toward us.

"They fought a spider." Yaten told her princess.

"Taiki quick. Bring me a napkin with water." Fire was pulling my hair out of my face.

"Here Princess." Taiki handed the wet napkin to her princess.

Kakyu held the wet napkin up to my forehead. It felt good.

"Thank you." I got out weakly as my stomach clamed down.

"Was it bad?" Kakyu asked me.

"I don't like spiders. That's what made it bad." I told her.

"Oh boy." Kakyu sighed.

"Here Your Majesty. Lets get you home." Thomas had lead Firefly over to me. I didn't say anything as Thomas picked me up and put me on my Joonsen Batwing.

Everyone mounted his or her Joonsen Batwing. We rode back the way we had come quietly. We had just gotten got out from underneath the trees when a strong wind started to blow. We looked around at the sky. Dark clouds were starting to grow. Lighting started to flash high in the clouds.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Taiki watched the lighting.

"We need to hurry." Thomas was looking watching the storm clouds grow.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kakyu was watching the clouds also.

"That storm clouds means that a space storm is coming. We need to hurry back to the palace. We need to get off the plains." Thomas kicked his Joonsen Batwing, causing it to run. We also kicked our mounts to run.

"What is a space storm?" Seiya asked hanging on as Moonlight ran.

"It means that there are meteors in the atmosphere. Our atmosphere is weird here. The atmosphere causes meteors to break up into small pieces, sending them flying everywhere. Plus it also causes huge storms to rise up." Thomas led the way back to the palace.

We raced after Thomas. The wind started to blow harder. Grass and dirt started to whip against our faces as we neared the palace.

"Yipe!" Shannon yelped as something struck her cheek. I looked over my shoulder to see a starch bleeding. I looked at April and Jenny. They had their heads down to the wind. Penny was curled up in April's lap, hiding from the wind. Norton was wrapped tightly around Shannon's neck and shoulders.

"Hang on! We're almost there!" I called back to my sisters. They nodded.

Rain started to fall just as we reached the palace gates. Thunder rolled almost right above us. The Joonsen Batwings were jumpy in this storm. Their eyes were rolling, showing the whites in their eyes. We were soon soaked from the rain. We hurried to the stables. Stable handlers waved us in. as we rode in the stables they closed the doors behind us.

"Your Majesty, Your Highnesses." The handlers grabbed the reins from us.

"Thank you. Your Majesty we need to get inside the palace. Come." Thomas had dismounted and gone over to a side door. He was pushing it open.

"Thank you guys. I'll have some dinner sent out to you guys." I told the handlers.

"No need Your Majesty. We have some food here to eat." One of the handlers said.

"No you guys will have some dinner." I smiled at them.

They nodded their thanks. Kakyu and the Star Lights had already left the stables with the girls. Thomas was waiting for me. I left the stables with him. We hurried through the pouring rain and howling wind.

"Thomas!" Tony was holding a side door open. "Hotaru! In here!"

I hurried toward Tony and the open door. Thomas followed behind me. We were right at the door when lighting flashed and the thunder boomed. Than over the howl of the wind we heard something crashing. I turned around to see one of the trees in the yard fall over. It was smoking near the top. It seemed that lighting had hit it. I was pushed through the door. I nearly went sliding face first over the floor but Tony managed to catch me before I hurt myself. Thomas slammed the door close behind us.

"Thanks Tony." I whispered. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me.

"Tony, get Her Majesty to her rooms. She is soaked to the bone and not feeling well." Thomas rushed past us.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I tried to push away from Tony.

"I'm going to check on everything. Tony get her to her rooms." Thomas shouted over his shoulder.

"Yes sir!" Tony yelled back.

Before I could say anything, I was scooped up in Tony's arms. He started to walk toward my rooms.

"Tony! Put me down!" I tried to get away.

"Now stop that. I'm sorry but I'm going to follow Thomas's orders." Tony smiled down at me as he carried me.

I stopped squirming. I sat in his arms as he carried me. I was deep in thought. I was remembering what had happen a couple of years ago, when the girls were still little. It was after the attack from the Cold Fang. I had been put to sleep with a sleeping drink that Stacey had given me. When I woke the next morning Stacey, April, Jenny and Shannon had fallen asleep around or on my bed. And Tony had been leaning up against my bed, asleep. I had gotten up, tucked a blanket around him and softly kissed him on his forehead. I had than gotten up and got into the shower. When I had finished and come back out into my room, Tony was gone. The rest were still sleeping.

"Um...Tony?" I asked.

"Hum?" Tony kept on walking down the hallway.

"Um…do you remember the day after the Cold Fang attack?" I didn't look at him.

"Yes." His answer was soft.

"When I got back from my shower you were gone." I blushed.

"I had fallen asleep in your room. The only reason I was in there was to keep an eye on the girls. I'm sorry." Tony walked on more.

"No, that's not it. Um…" I couldn't ask the question. I just couldn't I was blushing so badly.

Tony slowed down, than stopped. He softly set me down on my feet. I looked around, everywhere but at him. We had stopped in front of some ceiling to floor windows. Rain lashed the windows as the wind blew and lighting flashed. I looked down at the floor.

"Your Majesty, no Hotaru. Please look at me." Tony slid his fingers under my chin. He gently forced my head up. I looked into his eyes. "I was somewhat awake when you got up that day. I felt the blanket you tucked around me. And I remember something else."

"What something else?" I asked still blushing.

"A kiss, on the forehead." He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. I felt my face grew hotter. "Is that what you were going to ask?"

I nodded. I was surprised at myself. I couldn't believe that I had even started to ask this. Even though I was now Queen and protector of the system for the next 1000years, I was still kind of shy under it all. I looked into Tony's face. There was something there.

I was about to say something when thunder crushed loud and lighting flashed right outside the window.

"Ah!" I shrieked. Thunder and lighting came again. The storm was close. When it happen once more I jumped. I was shaking. This was way too much for one day. First the spider, throwing up in front of everyone and now this storm. It was horrible. I jumped again when lighting flashed.

"Yow, clam down." Tony grabbed my arm. I jerked as he pulled me closer.

"I don't like lighting." I closed my eyes.

"It's okay." Tony wrapped his arms around me. I hid my face when the lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

We stood that way for a few moments. The storm blew harder outside. I huddled inside the circle of Tony's arms. I started to clam down. I stopped shaking as bad.

"Are you okay now?" Tony released his tight hold on me.

"Yeah. Thank you." I whispered. In truth I didn't want him to let go.

"What happen out there today? What caused you to feel so bad?" Tony looked at me.

"Spider." I stated simply.

"Ah that answers a lot. How big was it?" he smiled gently at me.

"Giant spider." I answered. Everyone in the palace knew how much I hated spiders.

Tony just nodded. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Come on let's get you to your rooms. You must be cold from those wet cloths." He bent down to pick me up again.

"I can walk you know." I said.

"That's okay. You're not heavy, not to mention I like having you close." I was blushing like crazy at this. He carried me toward my rooms.

He sat me on my feet at my door. I looked at my feet, thinking. I made up my mind to look up. I saw Tony looking down at me. His eyes held mine in gaze. There was something in his gaze. He lowered his head toward me.

"Hotaru." His lips were close to mine. I didn't say anything, just nodded my head ever so slightly. He pressed his lips against mine, gently. I closed my eyes. We kissed. Tony pulled away from me, looked at me, than kissed me again. A bit harder this time. He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hands on his shoulders. Finally we ran out of air, forcing us to part. Tony looked at me with a look of pure joy. "I guess I should let you go get into some dry cloths. See you later, My Majesty Hotaru." He kissed me one more time on the lips before leaving.

I stood there for a second than pushed open my door. As I closed it I leaded against it. I put a finger up to my lips. I could still feel his lips. I sighed heavily.

"Your Majesty?" a voice called from across the room. I looked over to see Stacey as she pushed her way through the secret door. Each room in the palace at lest had one. I for one didn't like them too much. I know that they were need in case of something.

"Stacey, is something wrong?" I asked walking over to my closet and opening it.

"Are you okay? Thomas said that you were feeling ill. You look ill, your face in all flushed and red. And you are warm to the touch." She was feeling my forehead.

"I am fine. Please do not worry. We had to fight a spider and we all know how I am around spiders." I pushed her hand away.

"True, but is there something else going on?" Stacey turned a questioning eye on me.

"It's fine. Trust me. I just want to take a hot shower." I made my way toward the bathroom.

"Okay than. Oh just to tell you storms like this sometimes last a while." Stacey picked up my sandals and put them in the closet.

"I could have done that Stacey." I hate it when people pick up after me. "So how long do they last? A couple of hours?"

"If we're lucky." Stacey answered.

"Lucky? What do you mean?" I looked at her.

"They can last up to a week. Hopefully this one will only last a couple of days." Stacey looked out the window where the rain was slamming against the glass.

"Oh boy. So we are stuck inside till it passes?" I opened the door to my bathroom.

"Yes. Shall we be seeing you at dinner tonight?" Stacey asked as she opened the door to my room.

"Yes I you shall. I just want to get warmed up a bit. Oh and Stacey?" I paused at the door to the bathroom.

"Yes my lady?" Stacey waited as well.

"Please don't use the secret passage ways into my room any more." I went into my bathroom.

I stood under the steaming water, letting it hitting me on my shoulders. I was deep in thought. Was something good going to happen to me finally? Was I going to find true love, like Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama? I grimaced to myself. Well I hope it wasn't exactly like that.

I got out of the shower and toweled off. I put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I didn't really care how I looked tonight. There wasn't anyone to impress at dinner. Auspicial after everyone saw me get sick. I put on a pair of socks, no shoes and left my room. I passed some windows and could see the storm still coming down. I made my way toward the dinning room.

"Hello?" I called as I opened the door.

"Oh hi Hotaru." Kakyu said from over a cup of hot tea.

"Where is everyone else?" I looked around; she was the only one there. I sat down across from her.

"They are getting changed. Where are Jenny, April and Shannon?" Kakyu asked taking a sip of tea.

"I have no idea where they are. They are probably getting into some trouble somewhere." I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Seiya and Taiki had just come into the dinning room. A yawning Yaten followed them.

"Yes, thank you." I said as some servants started to come into the dinning room with trays of food.

"Yeah, food." Yaten yawned again. She sat down next to Kakyu, still yawning.

"Thank you." I told the servants. They nodded as they sat the food down in front of us. "Soup?"

"Yes Your Majesty. Lord Thomas asked for it to be served." One of the servants replied.

"Oh has anyone seen the girls?" I asked right as they were leaving.

"Yes madam. They are in their room, they decided to eat in there." One said, she bowed and left the room.

We eat in silence. We were tried from our day's adventure. Dessert was brought out to us. It was just some ice cream. I seemed like everyone was either half asleep or was in deep thoughts.

"I think we all could use a good nights sleep." I got to my feet, covering a yawn.

"Yeah. I guess we'll see you in the morning than." Kakyu gripped Yaten's elbow as the yawning Star Light got to her feet.

"Good night than." I left them in the hallway outside the dinning room.

I walked toward my study. I wasn't going to my bed just yet. Thomas hadn't joined us for dinner, which meant that he was in the study. Doing what I had no clue. I knocked on the door before I pushed it open. Thomas was sitting at the desk. But he wasn't doing any work he was looking out the window. The storm was still going on strong. The thunder and lightning had stopped for the moment.

"Thomas? Are you okay?" I asked stepping in front of him.

"Hum? Oh, Your Majesty. You should be in bed." Thomas seemed to wake up from his daze.

"Have you eaten yet? You look as tried as I do." I still stood there.

"Yes I have. I'm just going over some numbers to figure out how long this storm is going last." Thomas said.

"Oh. Well you should get some sleep tonight." I started to leave the room, "Good night Thomas."

"Good night Your Majesty." Thomas said as I closed the door.

I walked slowly to my room. I was tried and my bed was calling me. I stopped at the girl's room to say goodnight. I looked in their room to see them all asleep, but not fully in their beds. I sighed as I smiled walking in to the room. I gently pushed April under her covers, pulling them up around her shoulders. I laid her stuff animal next to her. Penny opened one eye, closed it and curled tightly into a ball on April's pillow. I went over to Shannon's bed, pushed Norton off Shannon's stomach. Norton chirped in protest till I shushed him. After I pulled the covers up Norton crawled back on Shannon's stomach. Jenny on the other hand had fallen asleep half on the bed, half off the bed. I shook my head. This was so Jenny. I picked her up from her position. As I laid her in bed, she stirred briefly, sighing. I laid her in her bed, covering her up. Something squeaked behind me. I turned to see Bepo. She looked like she had just gotten a drink from her bowl. I bent and picked her up. She nudged my chin and leaped from my arms, to land on the bed. She crawled up to Jenny's pillow and lied down. I walked back to their door, paused to turn the lights off and walked out of the room. I closed the door and head to my own room.

I had finally reached my own room, yawning the whole way. I opened my door and went inside.

* * *

It seems like every time I sent down to write my chapters get longer and longer. Last chapter was about 10 pages long. This one is 16 pages long. I based the eating habits off the true eating habits of friends, for who the three girls are named. In real life Jenny does eat like that. And I actually heard her say, "Eat dessert first cause you never know when something is going to happen." The thing with the spider and Hotaru is based of myself. I can't stand spiders. It doesn't matter how small or how big. It goes deeper than that but hey you don't want to know my life history. So I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks! 


	9. chapter 10

I just got done writing the last chapter and I have more ideas, so I'm going through to write the next chapter. I love having my own laptop. This chapter is not going to bounce forward just yet.

I do not own Sailor Moon. But Jenny, April and Shannon are mine.

* * *

Chapter 10 of: My Friend. Why Did You Leave?

"Is Her Majesty awake yet?" I heard Stacey outside my door.

"I'm sorry but Her Majesty doesn't want to be disturbed this morning." One of the guards outside my door said.

After going to bed last night I had fallen right into bed. But about two hours after I fell asleep the storm outside grew. Thunder and lighting rolled around the palace. It sounded like it was right above us. I had, had trouble falling back to sleep. So when dawn came and the storm clamed down, I went and found some of the palace guards. I asked two of them if they could stand outside my door for a couple of hours. They said that they would be pleased to do it, till I sent them away. So I was sitting up in bed, reading a book. I looked at my clock. It read about 9am. I knew that I should have gotten up, we did have guests, but I wanted to be lazy for once. I went back to my book.

"Oh. Well I'll have some food sent up for her." I heard Stacey say before her footsteps faded away.

A little while later a knock came to my door.

"Yes?" I called putting my book down. I pushed my covers away and got up.

"Your Majesty, Stacey is here with some breakfast. Do I let her in?" a guard asked.

"Yes." I was reaching for a robe.

The door was opened slowly. Stacey walked in carrying a tray. She placed the tray on a small table next to the windows. I walked over to her, looking to see what she had brought.

"Yeah! Pancakes!" I like pancakes.

"Yes. Some bacon and fruit. Also a cup of hot tea." Stacey was taking everything off the tray and putting it on the table.

"Thanks Stacey. Has everyone else eaten?" I asked sitting down, grapping the butter. I started to spread it on my pancakes.

"Yes they have. I was told to tell you that you still have your studies." Stacey held the tray in front of her.

"Okay. What time do I need to be in the library?" I was now cutting my pancakes.

"About 2pm. Thomas said that way you can relax till than. He understands that you might not have slept very well last night after the storm picked up." Stacey smiled, " it seems that Yaten and Princess Fireball like to sleep late also. They have not come out of their rooms yet. I've talked to Seiya and Taiki, they said just to put some food in their rooms and leave it at that."

"Okay. You do that. Have the girls eaten?" I took a bite out of some bacon.

"Yes they have. They also have gotten into some trouble." Stacey sighed.

"Sit." I pointed to the chair across from me. She sat. "Now tell me what did they do?"

"It seems that they got up early and made their way into the supply closest. They found some paint. I think it's time to move them into their own rooms." Stacey sat.

"Why? Have they been fighting again?" I looked up from my food.

"It would seem so. I guess they wanted to repaint their room but got into a fight over what color to paint it. You can guess between whom." I shook my head. "Yeah that's right, Jenny and April. Shannon tried to stop it. I guess that's when the paint started to fly."

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Not too bad. They were smart enough to put down old sheets over everything, can't say the same for the floor though." Stacey giggled weakly.

"I guess it is time. They are getting older now. As slow as they are aging they are starting to get big." I thought this over to myself.

"But that can wait till later. You need to eat and than go the study. Thomas will be waiting for you there." Stacey got up and headed for the door.

"Thank you Stacey." I said taking another bite of food.

"Your welcome." Stacey left the room.

I finished my food and headed to a nice hot shower. As I stood under the warm water I could hear the wind howling outside. Rain still pounded against the windows and the walls of the palace.

"When is this storm going to stop?" I asked myself, as I got dressed.

I glanced out my window, than left the room. I walked toward the study, all the while glancing out the windows as I passed them. When I reached the study door I paused for a moment than walked in. The room was poorly lit. Papers covered my desk and the chairs around it. I looked around.

"Thomas? You in here?" I walked over to the curtains. I opened them slowly, even though it was storming outside there was still light. The opening of the curtains showered the room with more light.

I looked back at the desk and gasped. Thomas was slumped over, asleep. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought Stacey said he wanted to talk to me? I hurried over to the door, opened it and stuck my head out into the hall. I looked around. There should be a servant around somewhere.

"Oh where is someone when I need them?" I stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind me softly. I hurried down the hall looking for someone, anyone.

I rushed around a corner and ran into someone. I stumbled back a step.

"Ow. I'm sorry." I rubbed my nose. I looked past my fingers, looking at the person I ran into. It was Tony and Seiya.

"You okay?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm glad I ran into you two. Quick I need your help." I motioned for them to follow me. They looked at each other than followed me down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Tony rushed up next to me as we walked down the hall.

"You'll see." I said as we reached the study. I opened the door slowly and softly. I looked in, Thomas was still there, asleep.

"Be quite." I opened the door wide enough to let the others in.

"Oh." Tony whispered when he saw Thomas.

"Was he up all night?" I demanded.

"Yeah." Tony breathed.

"Well you get to help me get him to his room and into bed." I put my hands on my hips.

"Okay." Tony and Seiya both said. They went over to Thomas and gently righted him upward. They than each grabbed an arm and swing it over their shoulders. I held the door open as they half carried, half dragged Thomas out of the study.

"Hum…" Thomas mumbled as he was carried.

"Sh." Seiya whispered. She looked like she was smiling.

I followed them as we made our way toward Thomas's room.

"Hotaru?" a voice asked behind me. I turned to see Stacey, Kakyu, Yaten and Taiki.

"Hey guys." I said as I stopped. Seiya and Tony kept walking.

"What happen to Thomas?" Stacey looked worried. Kakyu did too.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad happen. I went to the study like you told me Stacey and when I got there I found Thomas asleep at the desk. Tony said that he was up all night." I told them what happen.

"Yes he was. He was doing numbers and looking at charts, trying to figure out how long this storm is going to last." Stacey told me. I door closed down the hall from us. I turned and looked. Seiya and Tony were coming back down the hall towards us. I watched them for a moment. My heart beating wildly out of control. Than something made it stop. It was a look that Seiya and Tony shared right than. What was that?

"Hotaru?" someone waved their hand in my face. I blinked that looked over and saw Kakyu there.

"Hum? Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?" I blushed. What had I been thinking of? Nothing was there. I knew that.

"I was asking if you had a library or someplace I can go and relax for a bit?" Kakyu asked again while giving me a look.

"Oh yeah. Stacey can you show Kakyu where the library is?" I turned to Stacey.

"Yes. Where are you going?" Stacey asked. She knew that if given a free moment I liked to go to the library and read.

"I'm going to find the girls and go to the inside training room." I told Stacey.

"May I join you?" Seiya asked.

"Me too." Yaten put in.

"Sure. You can join us. I just need to find the girls." I smiled at them.

"Hotaru, I think the girls might be in their room." Stacey said.

"Okay. Could you send them to the inner door training room please?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course." She nodded toward me and toward everyone else. "Please follow me your Highness, Taiki."

Kakyu and Taiki followed Stacey down the hall toward the library. The girl's room was down that way also. I turned back toward Seiya and Yaten. They looked at me. Tony was standing behind them, also looking at me.

"Well shall we go on to the training room?" I asked them smiling.

"Lead the way." Seiya said.

I lead the way to the indoor training room. Tony followed behind us. Since Thomas was sleeping, Tony had to run the training program. We didn't use the indoor training room very often. Most of the time we used the outdoor one. We reached the door to the training room. I pushed it open and walked inside. Seiya, Yaten and Tony followed me in. The room was big and round. Tony walked over to the program machine. He stepped behind it. I looked at Seiya and Yaten. They were both looking around at the room. I walked over to Tony. Just as I was about to tell him what level to put the training room on to when the door opened and three people were pushed into the room. I looked over at Jenny, Shannon and April. They didn't look too happy to be here.

"About time you guys showed up." I looked at them.

"Oh go away." April snapped.

"Oh and by the way we'll be talking later about what happen to your room." I grinned at them. They looked down, April was blushing.

Oh." Jenny whispered.

"Fine. Go stand with Yaten and Seiya." I pointed their way out to them. I turned toward Tony. "Could you put the program the level to level 4?"

"But that's a little too strong for the girls." Tony gasped.

"That's okay. With us older scouts it should be okay." I reassured Tony. "Please?" He looked at me. He slowly nodded. "Thank you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

I walked over to everyone. They looked at me, than looked at Tony and than back at me.

"What?" I asked them trying not to blush.

"What was Tony's problem?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing. I just told him to put the program on level 4." I told them.

"Level 4!" Jenny and April exclaimed.

"What's the problem? Can't handle the level? Look it'll be okay. I'll be here and so will Seiya and Yaten. Not to mention that Tony will turn it off if it gets to be too much." I reassured them.

"Okay." Shannon weakly said.

"Hold it you guys. Don't transform just yet." I stopped Jenny from transforming. She looked at me with wide eyes. As I watched her, her eyes got even bigger. April screamed and ducked behind Seiya. Shannon ran and hid behind Yaten. I slowly turned around to see the monster that the program had come up with.

It was a blob of oozing red goo. Gold eyes seemed to be floating in the middle of the mess. There was also something else floating in the middle of all the goo. What I couldn't make out. I took a step backwards, bumping into Jenny. I reached an arm back and grabbed her.

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!" Seiya yelled as an earpiece appeared on her ear.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" Yaten yelled as well.

Lights and stars flashed around them to form into their sailor suits. If that's what you want to call what they wear.

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" April took her cue from the two Star Lights. She was soon dressed in her sailor uniform.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!" Shannon quickly followed her 'sister's act.

I continued to back up with Jenny behind me. I could feel her shaking behind me. I had never put them into a situation like this before. They had always been in sailor soldier mode before going into a fight. But I knew that they need this type of training to become a sailor scout. The monster oozed its way toward us.

"Star Sanative Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer jumped between the monster and us. A blast of power and light rushed toward the monster. It sucked in the attack. The sound that it made was really gross.

"Eww!" I heard Jenny gasp behind me.

"Hurry! Transform!" I gave her a push as the monster turned its gaze on Sailor Star Healer.

"Neptune Planet Power! Ma.." Jenny was holding her hand in the air waiting for the senshi pen to come to her, when she got slammed into. The monster apparently had lost interest in Sailor Star Healer. It had turned back around and oozed over to us. With out us even knowing.

"Jenny!" I shrieked. The monster was on top of her. The monster turned to me when I had shrieked. I gasped. It was swallowing Jenny. So that's what else in the middle of the mess of ooze, a mouth. Jenny's legs were still sticking out and kicking.

"World…" Uranus had rushed up and was powering up her attack.

"No!" I yelled bumping into her. She turned and looked at me like I was mad.

"You can't just attack the monster with Jenny inside of it. Look." I pointed at the monster. Jenny was floating inside it.

"Well what are you going to do?" Sailor Pluto was now standing next to me looking at the monster.

"We can cut her out!" Sailor Uranus snapped her fingers. I saw her reach for her subspace pocket. I knew what she was reaching for.

"Don't you dare." I snapped at the girl.

"Dare what?" Sailor Star Fighter asked as she watched the monster slowly ooze its way toward us.

"You are now where old enough to use the Space Sword." I was speaking to Sailor Uranus.

"But…" Uranus started to say when the monster spit some of the red goo at her.

"But nothing. Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!" I yelled finally doing my transformation. I held the Silence Glaive out in front of me. "Here's the plan. You guys distract it, while I cut Jenny out."

"Are you sure?" Sailor Star Fighter asked looking at the Glaive with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me. This thing can slice through anything." I grinned at her. She still didn't believe me. "Please just do it?"

"Okay." Sailor Star Fighter nodded her head before turning to the others, "Well you heard her. Let's go."

Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Uranus circled the monster from the left while Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Pluto circled from the right. I came up to the monster from the back. The monster's eyes were following the other scouts. Jenny was still floating around inside. She was now turned upside down, with her back to the others. She saw me coming. I put a finger to my lips. She got the hint. I could see it in her eyes. I stepped closer to the oozing monster.

"Now!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled as she and the other rushed the monster.

I swung the Glaive in a small ark before actually hitting the monster. The Glaive sliced right into the ooze. As I continued the cutting the monster was screaming a high-pitched scream. Just as I had reached the other side of the ooze monster's back a loud slurping noise was heard and than a squeal and a thumb. Jenny had come sliding out of the cut I had made across the monster's back. I grabbed Jenny's arm and dragged her away from the monster.

"World Shaking!" Uranus slammed her fist to the ground.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto whipped the Time Staff around.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter held her star weapon in front of her.

The three attacks slammed into the monster. With the combined attacks of three the monster screamed once more before dieing. Well dieing isn't the word for it. The monster pretty much blew up. Red ooze flew everywhere. I heard shirks and gasps around me. As we stood there, slowly lowering our up raised hands the lights in the training room were turned on to the highest they would go. Which is really high believe you me. Blinking we looked around. Thomas was standing with Tony at the program machine. They were both chuckling under their breaths.

"And what is so funny, pray tell?" Sailor Star Healer asked them.

"You guys!" Tony finally lost his battle with holding in his laughter. He was pointing at us. I looked down at myself, only to see that I was covered in the red ooze. I looked at everyone else. It seemed that Jenny and me had the worse of it.

"Eww!" Uranus said looking down at herself and her 'sisters'.

"I wonder if the red will ever come completely out of the white?" I asked, shaking my head. "Don't you two un-transform. You guys just go straight to the laundry room." Telling the only two girls who were in scout form. They both nodded.

"We'll go with you. We need to get clean as well." Star Healer smiled at the girls. Well at Jenny and Pluto. Uranus wasn't standing there anymore.

I turned and looked around. I saw the girl at the door, sneaking out.

"And where do you think you're going?" I raised my voice. I saw Uranus jerk to a stop. She slowly turned around as the noise died. Everyone was looking at her, than shifted her gaze back to me.

"Um…" Uranus mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked the girl. She hung her head. "I thought so." I turned to the Star Lights and Tony. "Could you guys please excuse us for a bit? Tony can show where the laundry room is." Tony was nodding his head.

"Please come with me." He asked the Star Lights. They glanced at me for a moment than followed Tony from the room.

"Is everything alright?" Star Fighter asked from the door.

"Yes. Please go on." I told her. She nodded and closed the door. Uranus was still standing next to the doorway looking down at her feet. "Come here." The girl obeyed and walked over to us.

I looked at the other two. Than glanced up to see that Thomas was still in the room, although he was lending against the wall. He knew that this was my battle, for it was one that I had, had to go though before and probably would have to go though a few more times. I turned back to the three girls. They were looking down at their feet. I sighed. This type of battle was always hard on me.

"Sailor Uranus." I started, seeing the girl flinch, "I'm very disappointed in you."

"Why?" she said so softly that I almost couldn't hear.

"Cause I can't believe we are having this talk, again." I told her.

"It's not fair." She mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that it's not fair!" Uranus finally raised her head. Her eyes were hard and glaring at me.

"What's not fair?" I wanted her to come out and say it, even though I knew what she was talking about.

"Why can't I use the Space Sword?" Uranus snapped.

"We've been though this before. You are too young and too under trained to use it yet." I put my hands on my hips.

"Than why do I have it? Why did my mother give it to me if I can't use it?" Uranus was now standing with her hands on her hips.

"Cause it is yours, but not yet." I told her. I glanced a look at the other two, than back at Uranus. Her face was all red and not from the ooze. I knew what was coming.

"Than why does Sailor Pluto get to use the Time Staff?" Uranus pointed at Pluto who tried to hide the Time Staff behind her back, which didn't work with it being so tall and her being so short.

"Cause her attack only works with the use of the Time Staff, you know that." I said.

"Well what about you than?" she was pointing at the Silence Glaive. I jerked back in shock. This was the first time she had asked that question. I couldn't believe that she even asked me this. "First of all, I'm older than you and have been trained on how to use my Glaive. Secondly, I've been using it for years now and know how dangers how it's powers are." I didn't tell her that I have been using the Silence Glaive for over 1000 years now.

"Than train me." Uranus demanded.

"No." I stated simply.

"What?" Uranus shouted.

"You heard me, I said no." I told her again.

"Fine than. I'll train on my own if you won't train me to use it." Uranus smirked. Jenny and Pluto gasped at this.

"April Brook Tenoh, you most surely will not." Jenny and Pluto gasped and stepped away from me. They knew I was pissed off. I never called them by their full names. "If you ever, ever say something like that again or if I find out that you have been training behind my back with the Space Sword, I will take your senshi pen from you. And you will be grounded for a month."

Uranus stared at me for a long moment, than looked down. She was mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that?" I snapped.

"Nothing." Uranus said.

"That's what I thought you said. Have I made myself clear Sailor Uranus?" I stood over the girl looking down at her. She nodded her head ever so slightly. "I asked is that clear?"

"Yes Sailor Saturn." Uranus finally spoke.

"Good." I turned to Sailor Pluto and Jenny who were watching us. "Do either of you have a problem with this?"

"No." Pluto shook her head.

"None what's so ever." Jenny added.

"Jenny are you content with not being able to use the Aquaria Mirror?" I had to ask her.

"It's fine by me, Sailor Saturn." Jenny said softly.

"Good. Sailor Pluto any questions about the other powers you have not learned yet?" I turned to Sailor Pluto, knowing that she knew that she couldn't use the full powers of the Time Staff yet.

"No questions." Pluto shook her head.

"Fine than. You may leave." They rushed past me and toward the door. "Uranus."

Sailor Uranus jerked to a stop and looked back at me.

"After you go to the laundry room, you get to spend the rest of the morning in your room thinking over what I have told you." I knew she was going to hate me for this for a while.

"Yes Sailor Saturn." Uranus turned back to go.

"Sailor Pluto? Jenny?" They also turned back to me. "After you get cleaned up I want you to leave Sailor Uranus alone. That clear?"

They both nodded in understanding.

"You may go now." They all quickly left.

I looked over at Thomas. He wore a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked him. I was still feeling sort of snappy after my talk with Uranus.

"Nothing Your Majesty. But maybe you were too hard on the girl." Thomas didn't beat around the bush.

"You think I should start training them in the use of their weapons?" I snapped at him.

"No but I'm thinking that it might be time to start telling them how long you guys will be here on Saturn. They think that they are only going to be here for a couple more years, not a couple of hundred." Thomas pointy said.

"We'll be here more than a couple hundred years." I snorted.

"True, but they don't know that. They were, what only three when you guys came here. They are probably missing their mother and having a had time remembering them if they remember anything at all." My snapping didn't put off Thomas.

"I guess so." I sighed. I was suddenly wary.

"Just think about it. Go rest till lunch Your Majesty." Thomas was now holding the door open.

"Good idea." I walked past him and down the wall.

I headed toward the laundry room. Took off my sailor uniform and put on a robe that one of the maids handed me. I thanked her and left. As I walked toward my room I thought about what Thomas had said. Was I doing the right thing by keeping it a secret from the girls about how long we were going to be here? Should I start training them in the use of their other powers? Their mothers, my Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, had given me this task. They had left it up to me to train them, to tell them about the past and about the future. I knew that some day I would have to tell the past that we, the Outer Senshi, had lived. The past about the Sliver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom. I was forbidden to tell them about Crystal Tokyo till the day finally dawned and we would be back on Earth. I shook my head. No I was doing what was right. I knew how powerfully their other attacks were. I also knew how hard it would be to learn that we would be here for 1000 years, while Earth slept covered in ice.

"Hotaru?" I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the person or see them till I crushed into them.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I said rubbing a sore nose. It was Tony who I had run into. I started to blush. Why does it always seem that I'm running into people. Not to mention it always being Tony. Just earlier I had done the same thing.

"It's okay. But are you okay? What happen after we left?" Tony didn't seem ready to take a breath. "Did the girls give you a hard time?"

"If you'll stop rambling I'll tell you." I said looking around. No one was there but that didn't mean one of the girls could come up at any moment. "Come on into my room." I walked the few feet to my door, pushed it open and waited. Tony looked at me like I was crazy. Why was everyone looking at me like I was either crazy or mad today? "Well do you want answers or are you going to stand there all day? I'm not in the mood."

"Okay." Tony finally was able to speak. He walked slowly toward me, than past me into my room. I walked in behind him and closed the door.

Walking past him I headed for a chair. Sitting down with a sigh I leaned my head back. I looked over at Tony who was still standing in front of the door. I sighed again. I started to rub my head. Right above my eyes, my temples.

"Hard day?" Tony finally moved away from the door. He came over to the chair, moved behind me and started to rub my shoulders.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by not telling them about what happen to Earth? By not training them to use their other powers yet?" I asked closing my eyes. I could feel the tension in my shoulders and neck start to melt away with the rubbing.

"So that's what happen." Tony chuckled. I opened one eye and looked back at him. "Uranus came stomping into the laundry room. She was all red in the face and didn't say two words to me. Jenny and Pluto were right behind her but not looking so upset. In truth they looked a little ashamed. Star Healer and Fighter took one look at them and took off saying something about showers."

"Sailor Uranus, April was really upset with me telling her not to use the Space Sword during the battle. She asked me why she couldn't use it and even went as far as to threaten to use if behind my back. I had to threaten to take her Senshi pen and ground her to get her to leave the subject alone. I hate the fact that they found out about the weapons before they are old enough to use them." I stopped for a breath than went on, "And than Thomas said that maybe it was time I told them about how long we will be here."

"Maybe it is. Just this morning they showed us that they are ready for their own rooms. But you shouldn't dump everything on them all at once. That would just kill them. How would feel at the age of 8 that it would be years till you saw your mother again?" Tony continued to rub my shoulders as he said this.

"Please. When I was their age I was already being used to house a terrible creature that wanted to destroy the world. I killed myself to save the world and this system. Than reborn, only to be awoken early by another enemy, only to die again and than be born again. I never knew my real parents. I have memories of my father from when we were being controlled by Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90." I started to cry at these memories. I hated to think about them. I rather think about the happy time I spent with Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Tony hugged be from behind.

"That's okay." I whipped my eyes. "Thanks for the shoulder rub. I'm going to go take a hot bath." I got up out of his hug.

Tony stood there for a moment than came around the chair to me. He looked into my red eyes.

"Please don't think on those thoughts. You tell them when you think its time." He kissed me softly than left my room.

I got some cloths and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the water and let it fill up my huge tub. As I soaked in the hot water I thought again about what to do with the girls. As I submerged my head under the water I thought that maybe just getting them rooms of their own would be good enough for now.

* * *

Okay finally go this chapter done. I needed to get this one done so bad cause I have some ideas for the next couple of chapters. This one was hard. I had to go to the park for a change of scene to get my brain working. The reason why the three younger scouts can't use their weapons yet is cause they are powerful weapons. Not to mention that if Sailor Pluto was to use one of her powers she, like Sailor Saturn, would die. Please keep reading and keep those reviews coming. 


	10. Chapter 11

Here we go with the next chapter. Like I told you, it seems that with every new chapter I write they get longer and longer. I want to bounce ahead in time to when the girls are 13 or so but I can't just yet. So here we go, this one happens the next day.

I do not own Sailor Moon. But April, Jenny and Shannon are mine.

* * *

Chapter 11 of: My Friend. Why Did You Leave? 

The storm outside was staring to die, just like Thomas had predicated it would. After lunch yesterday he said that the storm would die sometime this afternoon. That was good. I was sick of being inside. I wanted to go for a walk, get some fresh air.

I leaned back on my knees and whipped a hand across my forehead. I was sweating. I was trying to paint the bottom of the wall in front of me. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were covered in sea green paint.

"Blast it all!" I growled under my breath. I just knew I now had paint across my forehead.

Seiya and Taiki looked over at me from where they were painting and smiled. All of use we trying to fix the walls in the girls' old room, trying to turn it into Jenny's. Yes, that's right, Jenny's room. The girls had gotten into a huge argument yesterday after I had sent them away from the training room. Jenny and Shannon had been trying to leave the room after getting cleaned up when April started to throw things. She had also started to yell. Her yelling and the others yelling back had caught everyone's attention. So we decided that it was time to split the three up and give them their own space. If nothing more than to save Jenny and Shannon from having to be the line of fire when April lost her temper.

I looked over at April who was standing next to Stacey, painting. She had a scowl on her face. She glanced my way for a second than turned her back to me. Inside I sighed. She still wasn't talking to me. Cause of the temper tantrum that she had thrown yesterday I had given her a spanked and ground her to the palace for two weeks. She was not talking to me. She was being stubborn. Oh well like mother, like daughter.

"Look out below!" Shannon suddenly broke into my thoughts. I looked up to see a huge blob of paint falling toward me. I tried to duck my head but I wound up with paint covering my chin. Shannon was sitting on a ladder painting above me.

"Thanks." I said whipping the paint off with my sleeve.

"Sorry." Shannon grinned weakly at me.

"Oh well. I'm done here anyway." I got up carefully and stepped back.

"I'm done too." Shannon was climbing off the ladder. Everyone else was stepping back from their painting as well. I looked around. The whole room was now painted in a sea green.

"Do you like it Jenny?" Yaten asked from where she was standing next to the girl.

"Thank you." Jenny said to everyone in the room.

I heard a grumble. I looked over at April. She was looking down at her feet. She was mad again. Because of her being in trouble she was required to help with her 'sister's rooms before she could even think about starting on hers. She was upset. I sighed.

"Lets' all go get cleaned up and have some lunch while the paint dries." Thomas said as if he was reading my mind.

"Yeah!" Jenny and Shannon rushed from the room. They were hungry.

"Wait for me!" Seiya followed after the two girls. She had taken a liking to them.

Kakyu, Taiki, Yaten, Thomas, Stacey and Tony followed after Seiya all shaking their heads. I started to follow them when I noticed that April hadn't followed been following. I turned and looked to see her sitting down looking out the window. She sighed.

"Hotaru? You coming?" Tony stuck his head back in the room.

"I'll be there in a moment." I pointed over at April who was still looking out the window.

"Oh." Tony nodded his head and closed the door.

I looked back over at April. I walked softly over to her. I glanced out the window, the storm clouds were starting to break up and the sun was starting to shine through. The wind was also starting to die.

"April?" I gently asked.

She snapped her head around and glared at me.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"April please doesn't be that way." I sighed.

"Please just leave me alone." April turned back to the window.

"Can I sit?" I asked. I wasn't about to leave her alone, not when she was like this.

"It's your palace." She said.

I sighed again as I sat down next to her. The sunlight that was coming in through the window gleamed off her hair. I turned and looked out the window as well. We sat in silence for a while till I heard a sniffling sound. I turned and looked at April. Tears were streaming down her face.

"April?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Hum?" She glanced at me.

"You okay? What's wrong?" I reached for her, only to have her pull away.

"I'm fine." She quickly wiped the tears away. More quickly replaced the wiped ones.

"April please tell me what's wrong." I asked again.

She sat and looked at me, while the tears grew. I wasn't expecting her to throw herself into my arms. I held her as she cried.

"April?" I asked after awhile. This was so unlike her. She never cried like this in my arms since she was like 2.

"I'm….sorry." I managed to get that out of a sob.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked. With what had happen in the last day she could be sorry for anything.

"For…everything. I'm sorry." She sobbed out.

"Shh, it's okay." I rocked her in my arms.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I wanted to push your buttons, even though I knew it was wrong." April cries into my shoulder.

"I know. It's okay, but do you understand why you can't use the Space Sword?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know. I'm too young." She leaned away from me.

Her face was wet from the crying and her eyes were all red. More tears threaten to spill over.

"Something else is bugging you isn't it?" I asked her gently, "What?"

"Hotaru what was my mom like?" April asked.

This was not what I was expecting. Her mom?

"Why do you ask?" I wanted to know.

"I can't remember her. I can't remember what she looked like. What she was like." April turned her tears stained face to me.

"I guess you won't really remember her, you were only three when we got here." I hugged her close to me. She squirmed. I released her and allowing her to crawl into my lap. "Your mom was strong, tall, with hair that looks just like yours and she kept it short too. She was also very stubborn. Just like you." I tickled April. She started to giggle. "She drove race cars for a living and for fun. She could also run like the wind. She always dressed as a guy. She never really wore dresses."

"Like me?" April looked up at me with a question in her eyes.

"Just like you. She also could play the piano. She would play along with Michiru when she would have her concerts. She was very protective of her friends and family. Haruka was very powerful. She loved her family and friends very much." I went on.

"If she loved her family than why didn't she come with me?" April's eyes started to tear up again.

"Your mom sent you here cause she loved you." I hugged her close. She cried softly on my shoulder.

"Wish I had a picture of her." April mumbled so softly that I barely hear her.

Now that I thought about it she didn't have a picture of Haruka. Nor did Shannon or Jenny have any pictures of Michiru or Setsuna. It must be hard on them not knowing what their mothers looked like or were like. I hugged April as she started to clam down.

"So my mom was just like me?" April whipped her eyes.

"Yeah just like you. The only thing that is different between you two is that her eyes are a darker blue than yours. Yours are a bit green/blue." I looked into April's eyes.

"Thanks Hotaru." April hugged me than stood up, "Let's go I'm hungry."

"So am I little sister." I got to my feet and put an arm around her shoulders.

"One more question though." April looked up at me.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Why do you call us little sisters when we don't even have the same mother?" April still looked at me.

"Yeah. We've been wondering the same question." A voice said from the doorway. April and me looked up to see Shannon and Jenny standing there. They were also holding a covered plate.

"We brought some sandwiches. Thomas told us to being them." Jenny held out the plate.

"How long have you two been standing there?" I asked.

"We heard everything. We also miss our moms." Shannon came in the room.

"Thanks." April said taking the plate from Jenny.

"So what was my mom like?" Shannon asked as she sat down on the floor by my feet.

I sat down with her as the other two joined us. I looked around at the circle we had formed. Shannon and Jenny looked up at me with excited eyes while April started to eat.

"First I'll tell you about why I call you my sisters. Okay?" I got nods from them. "I lived with your mothers for a couple of years before you guys were born. The raised me as their own when my own father died. I loved living with my Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa."

"Haruka-papa?" April asked, "Why did you call mom 'papa'?"

"Cause that's what she wanted me to call her. Shannon you asked me what your mother looked like right?" Shannon nodded her head eagerly. "She was tall with a tan that never seemed to fade even in the dead of winter. Long dark green hair, that looked almost black at times, that went to her knees. She would wear some of it tied back in a small bun at the back of her head. She had garnet red eyes. She was a fashion designer. I had many cloths that she made. My favorite was this vast with fireflies on it.'

"Mom made clothes? Cool!" Shannon breathed.

"Yeah. She was also a powerful sailor scout. She stood by the princess even when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune wanted nothing to do with her. " I was remembering things.

"What about my mom? And what princess?" Jenny leaned forward a bit.

"Your mom was an artist and a musician. She could play the violin and sing. Music was always being played around the house, if not in person than we would listen to some of the CDs she had made. She was very beautiful. Her hair was a bit darker than yours Jenny. Same colored eyes though. She was very caring and kind." I told the girl who was looking at me with such wide eyes.

"What about this princess you talked about?" April and Shannon asked together.

"Haven't you guys been paying an attention during your studies?" I was shocked.

"Not really." April answered for all of them.

"The princess is a very special person. I love her and I know your mothers do too. She is, was what kept us going." I stared off into space as I said this.

"What is her name?" Shannon asked.

"What is she like? Is she pretty?" Jenny asked as well.

"Clam down you three. Her name is Serenity. She is the princess who lived on Earth's moon. She has long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She is very sweet, carefree and loves everyone." I could picture her in my mind so well.

"She can also be kind of a cry baby." Seiya's voice wised through the room.

"Seiya!" I cried looking over at her. "Don't tell them that!"

"Sorry." Seiya said that but she didn't look sorry, "I'm here to tell you that we are getting ready to leave."

"What?" I jumped to my feet in surprise. I looked out the window to see the sky was blue.

"Yeah. Princess Kakyu has decreed that it's time to go home. She is excited to return to see her love." Seiya was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh. Well I don't blame her on that one than. But if you guys can wait a moment. I want to ask Thomas something." I rushed past Seiya as she nodded.

"Hey!" April and Jenny called from behind.

I ran down the hall to the front doors. I could see Stacey standing there talking to Kakyu and Taiki. They turned when they heard my footsteps.

"Hotaru?" Stacey looked at me worriedly.

"Have you seen Thomas?" I asked them.

"He is in the study." Yaten said.

With a hurried thank you over my shoulder I ran down the hall toward the study. I pushed open the door and rushed into the room.

"Your Majesty?" Thomas looked up at me with shock.

"They're leaving." I gasped.

"Yes they are. And I have a feeling about what you're going to ask me about." I looked at him trying to catch my breath. "Yes you can go…"

"Yeah!" I started to jump around.

"But only till you reach Pluto's Castle." Thomas went on like I hadn't said anything.

"What? But I want to go to the party." I whined.

"Sorry but you are need here. You can take the girls with you and show them their castles." Thomas came around the desk. "I know you wanted to go to the party for Princess Kakyu but you are the only one who can stop any enemy who tries to attack the solar system."

"Guess you're right." I gave in; it was better than trying to fight with Thomas.

"Go and get the girls. Oh and tell them to pack up a bag." Thomas grinned at me.

"Bags? Why?" I didn't get it.

"Cause you are going to show them their castles. That okay?" Thomas was still grinning at me. "I think we can survive for a few days."

"Cool." I gave him a huge real quick than took off toward Jenny's room.

I found the girls inside the room talking to Seiya.

"You three need to pack a small bag. We're going on a trip." I grinned like crazy to them.

"We get to go with Seiya and Kakyu?" Shannon had jumped up.

"Not with them back to their planet, but we do get to go with them till they leave our solar system." I told them.

"We're going to Pluto?" Shannon looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes there, plus Uranus and Neptune." I looked over at Jenny and April. They were both trying to get to their feet. I moved out of the way while Shannon and April ran from the room. Jenny was going through her closet, throwing cloths all over the floor.

"I guess I'll meet you guys at the front doors." Seiya giggled. I nodded as I left for my own room.

I was digging around in my closet when someone cleared his or her throat.

"Yeah?" I called from deep in my closet.

"Hotaru?" it was Tony's voice.

I crawled out of the closet, dragging a bag behind me. I had stuffed some clothes in it. I looked up to see Tony standing there. He looked down at me with a gentle smile on his lips. As I got to my feet I saw that he carried a bag on one shoulder.

"What's with the bag?" I asked as I grabbed my necklace from where it was sitting on the dresser.

"Tony asked me to go with you guys." Tony smiled, "Oh and Stacey's going too."

"Cool. Are the girls waiting?" I walked over to a chair and grabbed a jean jacket.

"Yeah. They are bouncing off the walls." Tony said as we left my room.

"Oh boy." I shock with silent laughter.

We walked down the hall toward the front doors. The girls were bouncing around. Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights, who were in their sailor suits, were also waiting. Thomas was trying to hold April down. I walked over to Shannon, putting my hand on her shoulder. She clamed down. I looked at the pack back she was wearing.

We followed Thomas as he walked out the front doors. He leaded us to a tower that sets off to one side on the palace grounds. I've only been in this tower once. Inside is the teleport pad. That is on the top floor of the tower. We started to climb the stairs.

"Here we go." Thomas opened the door at the top of the stairs.

The girls pilled in after me as we walked into the room.

"We have to travel on that?" Jenny pointed at the pad.

"Yes. Don't worry, it's pretty neat way to travel." Sailor Star Fighter bent to Jenny's level.

"Come on. It's okay. Just get on the pad." Thomas pointed at the pad as Princess Kakyu, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker stepped on it. I pushed Shannon and April on it while Stacey and Tony each took Jenny's hands. They lead her on to the pad.

"Okay, I'm going to send you guys straight to Pluto's castle. From there Princess Kakyu, you and the Star Lights can go home." Thomas was typing something into the computer that ran the teleport pad.

"Thank you, Lord Thomas. For everything." Princess Kakyu bowed to Thomas sending him a warm smile.

"Yes thank you." The Star Lights each bowed to Thomas.

"Welcome. Please come back and visit us when you can. Your Majesty please contact me when you reach Pluto." Lights started to flash around us.

"I will." I told Thomas as he started to fade from my sight.

In truth we were the ones fading away. In a brilliant flash of light we were transformed into shooting stars. We soon reached the atmosphere and raced across space toward the distance planet of Pluto. When in these form one doesn't really talk like they normally do. You pretty much talk mind to mind.

Hotaru? Is that Uranus down there? I heard April in my mind.

Yes it is. I answered back. I knew that she would find this way of talking weird. We'll stop there on the way back.

We continued to race across space. We soon passed over Neptune. I could make out Pluto Castle. The castle of Pluto didn't sit on the planet like mine did. It sat on the edge of the atmosphere. We raced toward it in our star forms.

All of a sudden we were standing in our normal forms on a huge teleport pad. We had reached Pluto Castle. I looked over to the girls. Their eyes were huge with wonder.

"Princess Saturn, welcome." A voice called in greeting to me. Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights didn't even flinch or gasp when they saw who had spoken.

"Guardian Pluto, hello." I turned to see a tiny woman standing in mid air before me. She looked just like Setsuna-mama, Sailor Pluto.

"Princess Kakyu, Star Lights nice to see you again." Guardian Pluto bowed to them.

"Hello again." Kakyu said.

"Are you guys leaving?" Guardian Pluto asked.

"Yes we are. We should probably be getting on our way Hotaru." Kakyu turned to me. I nodded.

"It was great to see you guys again. Please take care." I gave Kakyu a hug while the girls gave the Star Lights hugs.

"Thanks for everything." Star Fighter said as they started to vanish on their own. They were soon gone.

I turned to the girls. They were starting to look around. Tony and Stacey had taken their backpacks from them. Shannon was staring at Guardian Pluto. She held out a hand as if to touch the woman but soon pulled back.

"Guardian Pluto, may I introduce you to everyone?" the tiny woman nodded, "This is Stacey and Tony from Saturn. They live and work in the palace. This is Princess April of Uranus and Princess Jenny of Neptune."

"Hello." Guardian Pluto nodded to them.

"And may I introduce to you the heir to the Pluto throne, Princess Shannon." I interacted the girl in front of her.

"Princess Pluto, welcome." Guardian Pluto bowed low to Shannon.

"Hello." Shannon said with wonder.

"Would you like to see the castle my Princess?" Guardian Pluto asked.

"Sure. Can I?" Shannon was looking at me. I nodded my head.

We followed Guardian Pluto as she led us around the castle. Shannon was in awe as she looked around. This was her home to be, I guess. But I knew that she had another home to chouse as well. I hadn't really told her about the duty to the Gate of Time. But that wasn't for me to tell.

"This is Princess Pluto's room." Guardian Pluto was standing in front of a set of doors. Shannon gently opened them. I knew this room. It was Setsuna's.

"Tony I almost forgot. Could you and Stacey go to the control room and send a message to Thomas? Please?" I turned to them.

"Sure." Stacey answered for them both.

"Guardian Pluto could you show them the way please?" I asked the tiny woman.

"Of course. This way please." The tiny green haired woman led the way.

I turned back to the girls. Jenny and April were standing at the doorway. Shannon had gone in.

"Wait here please." I asked the two. They nodded.

I went into the room. Shannon was staring at a picture on the dresser. I walked over to her.

"Shannon?" I asked.

"Oh Hotaru! I didn't hear you come in." she jumped at my voice. She looked back at the picture. "Is this my mother?"

"Sure is." I said looking at the picture.

The picture had been taken at a Christmas party right after the Dead Moon Circus had been defeated. Setsuna was holding a glass of sparkling apple cider. She was laughing at something Rini had said, who was leaning over the back of her chair. I had taken the picture myself. I remember Setsuna-mama making copies of the picture so she could have one here, at home and with her while she had door duty. She had left a copy here soon after Sailor Galaxia had left, while she was setting up the solar system protection program. She had stayed out here for about a month setting it up.

"Can I take it with me?" Shannon was looking up at me.

"Sure." I hugged her close with one arm.

"Thanks!" Shannon hugged me back.

I walked Shannon out of the room and closed the door behind us. I could see Guardian Pluto leading Stacey and Tony back our way.

"The message has been sent. Thomas said that everything is fine at home." Tony assured me.

"That's good." I looked at my watch. Even though Pluto's days and nights were different from Saturn's, my watch was still set to Saturn's time. "We can still make it to Neptune Castle tonight."

"Than let's go." Stacey and Tony nodded.

"Come girls." I said to my sisters.

Guardian Pluto led us back to the room with the teleport pad. She smiled warmly at us.

"Thank you for showing us the castle." I said to her.

"You are most welcome Princess Saturn." She smiled at me. She than turned to Shannon, "I hope to see you again Princess Pluto."

"Thank you Guardian Pluto." Shannon was looking at the tiny woman with new eyes.

We were soon steaming through space again. I looked far in head of us. The sun was ball of bright light. One could barely make out the planets that were closer to it. I looked to were Earth would be. I sighed.

Something wrong Hotaru? I could hear Tony in my mind.

Nothing. Look there's Neptune. I quickly turned my attention to our task at hand.

Neptune was growing bigger as we got closer. Blue with dashes of green swirled in a dance of color. I looked around for Neptune Castle. I soon spotted it as it orbited the planet. We headed toward it.

As soon as we were in our true forms I heard gasps. I turned to see Jenny raise a hand to her face. It looked like something had happen. I walked over to her.

"Jenny, are you alright?" I started to ask, but stopped when I saw what had happen.

Standing next to Jenny was a tiny woman, the same size as Guardian Pluto. She had aqua green hair and wore the sailor suit of Sailor Neptune.

"Hello! Welcome Princess Saturn." The tiny woman giggled as she watched Jenny's astound face.

"Hello Guardian Neptune." I said back.

"And a warm welcome to you Princess Neptune." Guardian Neptune giggled again as she bowed to Jenny.

"How did you know that I'm the princess of Neptune?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"You look just like your mother." Guardian Neptune said. She turned to the others. "Hello. You must be Princesses Pluto and Uranus."

"Hi." April said back. Shannon just nodded.

"This is Tony and his sister Stacey from Saturn." I introduced my friends.

"Hello." Guardian Neptune nodded to them.

"If it's not too much trouble may we stay the night here with you?" I asked the guardian.

"No trouble at all. I shall show you the way to spare rooms." Guardian Neptune floated to the door, "This way. This way."

We followed the tiny guardian down a long hallway. She stopped by one door.

"Here is a good room for Sir Tony to stay in." she nodded to Tony. I covered a smile, trying not to laugh as Tony blushed when Guardian Neptune called him Sir.

He walked past me and opened the door. With a brief goodnight to us, he went inside. We continued on down the hall. Guardian Neptune stopped in front of another door, saying it was Stacey's. After bidding her a goodnight, she led us to couple more rooms.

"Here is your room Princess Neptune. The room right next door is your room Princess Saturn. Princesses Pluto, Uranus you can stay in the room across the hall." Guardian Neptune pointed them out.

"Thank you Guardian Neptune. Can you do me a favor?" I asked the tiny woman as the girls went into their rooms.

"Of course." Guardian Neptune grinned at me.

"Could you send a message to Saturn for me? Please tell Lord Thomas that we have made it here and are fine." She nodded to me and left with the message. I watched her float off down the hall.

I looked toward the room were Jenny had gone into. I shook my head as I headed instead toward the room where Shannon and April went in. I knocked on the door than stuck my head in. Shannon was pulling the covers back on a huge bed. I could hear water running in a side room.

"Are you two going to be okay in here for the night?" I asked stepping into the room fully.

"We should be if April doesn't kick off all the covers." Shannon smiled. I nodded to her.

"I heard that!" April shouted from the bathroom as I left the room.

I was shaking my head as I went over to Jenny's door. I knocked.

"Come in." Jenny called from inside. I opened the door to see her standing in the middle of the room.

"You aright?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. She was looking at a painting on the wall. I walked closer to her. I looked at the painting also. It was quite a big painting of an ocean crashing against a cliff. There was a small house sitting on the very top of the cliff.

"Jenny?" I asked again.

"Hotaru did my mom paint that?" she finally asked.

"She sure did. I remember when she painted that. She had just gotten over a cold that had left her weak and tried. She said the reason why she painted waters crashing against the rocks like that was because that was what she felt like with the cold." I put a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

She nodded slowly and moved out of my touch. She walked over to a small table. I watched her for a moment, than looked around the room. The walls were covered in blue/green paint. Curtains covered a huge window, which I knew showed the planet down below.

"Hotaru is this mom?" Jenny was holding up a small picture.

I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. The picture she was holding was one of Michiru-mama wearing a long gown of pale, pale green silk. She was holding her violin. She was smiling for the camera.

"Yeah that's her. She loved playing." I said. "You can keep it if you want when we leave tomorrow."

"Thank you." Jenny said over a yawn.

"Go to bed little sister. Sleep tight." I kissed her on the forehead.

I left her room and entered mine. The room was huge like the girls'. I soon fell asleep in the giant bed.

* * *

I walked the halls the next morning. I looked around at all the paintings on the wall. Michiru-mama had brought quite a few of her earlier paintings here when she visited. 

"Good morning Princess Saturn." Guardian Neptune floated up to me.

"Good morning Guardian Neptune." I returned in greeting.

"Sleep well? Oh Lord Thomas has sent you a message." Guardian Neptune went on before I could answer her first question.

"Yes I did. What is the message?" I answered her question than asked my own.

"The message is in the control room. This way please." Guardian Neptune motioned to me. I followed her down the hall.

We went into the control room. Guardian Neptune went over to a control console. I followed her. I touched a glowing button. Thomas face appeared on the screen in front of me.

"Your Majesty, I hope you are well. Everything is fine here. I just want to know if you will be returning to Saturn today or tomorrow. Please send me a message when you reach Uranus." Thomas's message ran to the end.

"Thank you Guardian Neptune. Is anyone else awake?" I asked as I left the control room.

"Ma'ma Stacey and Sir Tony are. They are looking around the castle." Guardian Neptune said.

"Oh. Are the girls up yet?" I asked.

"My Princess Neptune is." Guardian Neptune grinned.

I nodded as I started to walk around. It had been years since I was last here. I think the last time I was here was during the Sliver Millennium. It must have been when I was about 10. Or was it when I was 13? All I could remember was that I had come here a couple of years before my parents had passed away.

"Hotaru? Hello?" a hand waved in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times.

"Oh hello, Stacey. How are you?" I saw Stacey and Tony.

"Fine. We were just looking out over the planet. See?" Stacey pointed to some windows. I moved around her to see out the windows for myself. Neptune was spinning gracefully below us.

"Pretty. I just came from the control room. Thomas sent us a message." I said still looking out the window.

"What was the message?" Tony asked.

"Just wanted to know if we plan on staying at Uranus Castle or go straight home tonight." I was still looking out the windows.

"Anything else?" Stacey asked this time.

"And just send a message when we get to Uranus Castle." I added.

I was still looking out the windows when we heard footsteps coming our way. I turned away from the windows to see Shannon and April. They were both covering yawns. I could also hear someone talking. Just behind the two, it was Jenny. She was giggling at something someone had said. As they got closer I saw that Guardian Neptune was riding on Jenny's shoulder. She was saying something to make Jenny laugh.

"Morning girls. Sleep okay?" Tony asked them as they walked up to us.

"Yeah." Shannon yawned again.

"You guys almost ready to go? Or do you want to stay for a bit?" I asked.

"Can we find some breakfast?" April asked.

"Um…I'm not sure if the kitchen has food in it." I said.

"Oh." April lowered her head.

"Don't worry. We brought some food with us." Stacey smiled at the girl.

"Yea! Let's eat!" April grinned.

"Guardian Neptune, can you show us to the dinning room?" I asked the tiny woman, who was still sitting on Jenny's shoulder.

"Of course Princess Saturn." Guardian Neptune jumped from Jenny's shoulder and floated down the hall. "This way, this way!"

We followed her to the dinning room. We eat in silence. Well the girls at first complained. Stacey and Tony had brought dried food with them. The girls didn't like that, but they were soon eating away.

After eating we walked back towards the teleport room. It was time to leave Neptune Castle.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night Guardian Neptune." Stacey told the tiny woman.

"You are most welcome." Guardian Neptune smiled in return. She turned to Jenny and bowed low, "Please return anytime you would like Princess Neptune."

"When ever I'm allowed to." Jenny looked at me when she said this. I just shrugged my shoulders. We would have to talk about it later when we got home.

"Thank you Guardian Neptune." I said as I joined the others on the teleport pad.

We faded away from her as she waved goodbye. We became the shooting stars that raced across space. One last palace to visit before we went home. We head toward the sandy colored planet of Uranus.

When we reformed in our true human forms April jumped down form the teleport pad platform and looked around. I was looking around as well. Something was wrong. Usually when someone landed in the palace Guardian Uranus was there to meet them.

"Tony, Stacey would you watch the girls for me?" I asked the other two, grateful that they had come with us.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Tony leaned close and whispered.

"Guardian Uranus should have been waiting for us." I whispered back.

"Okay, but Stacey can stay with the girls. I'm going with you." Tony said. He walked over to his sister as I stood there in shock.

"Stacey can you watch them?" Tony got a nod from his sister. Tony walked back over to me.

"Tony, you should stay. I can handle this." I finally got out.

"No. I'm coming." Tony shook his head. I gave up.

We left the room as the girls started to ask questions. I closed the door behind me. As we walked down the hall our footsteps echoed off the walls. There was nothing down this hall. We rounded a corner and continued on. I looked around. I didn't know my way around this palace. I had only been here once, a long time ago. We passed some doors. I went over to one and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Hotaru wait." Tony put his hand on top of mine. I looked up at him with eyes that held a question in them. "There could be something inside the room. Let me look."

"I can't let you do that. I'm a sailor senshi. This is my job." I whispered to him.

"I know but please let me help you." He whispered back. I shook my head. If something was in there I didn't want him to get hurt.

I pushed is hand away and slow turned the knob. I gently pushed the door open. Nothing in the room that we could see, it was dark and quite. We left the door open and moved over to the door across the hall. I pushed it open and again nothing. We continued to open the doors in the hall. We saw nothing in any of the rooms. Everything was quite and still.

"Nothing. Where is Guardian Uranus?" Tony asked me after we had opened yet another door.

"I don't know." I started to say when we heard a scream. We looked at each other and took off running.

As we rounded another corner we heard another scream. Something was wrong. We were running down the hall, coming up to a corner when someone came running around it toward us. It was Stacey and she was dragging Shannon behind her. April and Jenny were right behind them screaming as they ran. Tony and me jumped away from the middle of the hall as they went running past us. Jenny slid to a stop right after she passed us.

"Hotaru…there is…someone following…us." She gasped. I looked at her than looked back the way she came. There was something floating down the hall toward us. Actually make that two some things.

I held up a hand, "Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!" My senshi pen flew into my hand.

I held out the Silence Glaive in front of me. What ever was coming toward us was going to have to go through me. The things were getting closer to us.

"Hold it right there. I'm the scout of death and silence, Sailor Saturn." I started to swing the Glaive up to use Silence Wall when one of the things floating toward us squalled and fling it's self at me. I gasped and stepped back. The thing was hugging me around my neck. "What?"

"Princess Saturn!" The thing squalled again. I breathed a sigh of relief. I lowered the Silence Glaive.

"Sailor Saturn what's going on?" Tony came up behind me.

"Don't worry Tony. Everything is alright." I said. I put the Glaive in my sup space pocket and turned back into my normal cloths. I held a hand up to the thing on my neck. It sat in my hand. I bought it up to my face. The thing looked just like me. "Guardian Saturn. So is this where you've been hiding."

When I first got to Saturn I had looked all over the castle for her. I couldn't find her. After a while I had given up looking for her. I knew sooner or later she would show up.

I looked up to see the other thing floating in front of me, out of reach though. It was another tiny woman only she had sandy brown hair and wore the colors of Sailor Uranus.

"Guardian Uranus. Hello." I smiled as Guardian Saturn hugged my thumb.

"Who are they?" Guardian Uranus pointed behind me. I turned and looked behind me. Stacey, Tony, Shannon, April and Jenny were standing behind me with eyes wide.

"Guardian Uranus this is Stacy and Tony of Saturn. Princess Shannon of Pluto, Princess Jenny of Neptune and your Princess April of Uranus." I moved aside for her to see them.

"Opps. I'm sorry Princess Uranus. I didn't know it was you." Guardian Uranus bowed low as she blushed.

"It's okay." April bowed her head in return.

"We didn't see you with them in the teleport when we checked and decided to scare them." Guardian Saturn looked down when I looked at her.

"We thought that they were intruders to the system. Sorry." Guardian Uranus said.

"It's okay. But if we were intruders Guardians Pluto and Neptune would have sent you messages that the intruders had gotten past them." I reassured them. They both nodded as they blushed again.

"Can we give you a tour of the palace?" Guardian Uranus asked us. I knew that she wanted to make things up to us.

"Yeah that would be cool." April spoke up. The other two girls nodded as well. I looked Stacy and Tony, they both nodded as well.

We followed the two Guardians as they lead the way. As we walked down the hall lights started to blaze around us.

"Please this way Princesses." Guardian Uranus led us down a hall with many doors. "Please stay with us tonight. We want to show that we are sorry for the scare we gave you."

I shared a look with Tony and Stacey. They both shrugged their shoulders. It didn't seem to bother them that we had been invited to stay the night. I knew the girls would like to stay.

"Sure. That would be fine. I just need to send a message to Saturn." The girls grinned. I turned to Guardian Saturn, "Can you show me the way to the control room? Guardian Uranus can show everyone their rooms, right?" they both nodded. "You girls follow Guardian Uranus, Stacy and Tony's orders. Okay?"

"Ok." They all said.

"Lead the way Guardian Saturn." I followed the tiny 'me'.

As we walked, well I walked and she floated, I thought of something.

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you stay on Saturn?" I asked her.

"Right before you went to Saturn, Princess Pluto came to see me. She asked me to join her when she left the planet. She told me that she was sending you and her daughter to leave on Saturn. When I heard that you were coming to Saturn I wanted to stay. But I was told that I couldn't stay. Princess Pluto said that you need to learn how to rule on your own. If I had been there when you got there you would have looked to me with anything and everything. So I left with Princess Pluto. We stopped at each palace and had talks with the other Guardians." Guardian Saturn floated over to my shoulder. She sat there; tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay. It would have been true that if you had been on Saturn when I got there I would have ran to you with every problem I had." I reassured the woman.

I opened a door to the control room. I walked over to the control console.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Stacey and her brother were shown their rooms. As they got settled in their rooms, Guardian Uranus was showing Shannon her room. 

"Oh thank you." Shannon said as she sat on the bed. It was a feather bed.

"You're welcome." Guardian Uranus smiled.

April, Jenny and Guardian Uranus left her there. Soon Jenny was showed her room. She also had a feather bed to sleep on. Guardian Uranus floated down the hall toward a room with double doors. On the doors was the planetary sign of Uranus on them. She stopped in front of them.

"Here is your room Princess Uranus." Guardian Uranus laded a hand on the doors and they opened.

April walked slowly into the room. She looked around at the midnight blue walls. A huge bed sat in the middle of one wall. She walked over to it and ran a hand softly over the covers. She walked over a small desk in a corner. She looked at the pictures lining the top, pictures of Haruka. Pictures of her racing, in her race uniform, playing the piano with an aqua green hair woman playing the violin and a picture that caused her to stop and stare. It was a picture of Haruka holding a baby. April gently picked up the picture. She looked at it closer.

"Guardian Uranus can you come here please?" April asked.

Guardian Uranus floated over the young girl. She sat down on the girl's shoulder. She looked down at the picture.

"Who's this?" April pointed to the baby.

"You Princess Uranus." Guardian Uranus said.

"Me? My mom brought a picture of me here?" April looked at the tiny woman.

"Yup. Right after you were turned 5 months. She wanted to check on the systems out here. She was so proud when she showed that picture to me." Guardian Uranus said.

April stood there, deep in thought. Guardian Uranus waited a few moments than left. As she went out the doors she waved a tiny hand and the doors closed behind her. They shut softly.

* * *

I saw Guardian Uranus floating in the air out side a set of double doors. 

"Guardian Uranus, is something wrong?" I asked the guardian.

"Everything is fine Princess Saturn." The tiny woman just floated there.

"Where's April?" I asked.

"Inside. She is looking at pictures. Shall I show you to your room Princess Saturn?" Guardian Uranus asked.

"I'll do it!" Guardian Saturn floated up to us.

I looked at the two tiny women. They were both looking at each other. It seemed that Guardian Uranus wanted to be the one to show me to my room while Guardian Saturn wanted to do the same thing.

"Why don't you both show me to my room?" I quickly suggested. I didn't want a fight break out.

"Okay." Guardian Uranus said while Guardian Saturn nodded.

They led me down the hall to a room. I bid them both goodnight and went to bed. Sleep was quick to find me in the feather bed.

* * *

I was woken up about two hours later by something sitting on my nose. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was on my nose. With my eyes crossed I saw that Guardian Saturn was lying across the bridge of my nose. She was fast asleep. This was something new. I reached up slowly and gently swooped up the tiny woman. I gently laid her down on the pillow. I reached over to the tissue box, pulled one free and laid it over her as a blanket. With that done I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Jenny knocked on April's door the next morning. I was just walking out of my room with Guardian Saturn riding along on my shoulder. 

"Morning Jenny, Shannon." I yawn.

"Good morning Hotaru. Morning to you too Guardian Saturn." Shannon nodded our way. She was lending against the wall.

"Where are Tony and Stacey?" I asked.

"I think they went to the control room." Shannon said.

The doors to April's room opened. April came out into the hall. She softly closed the doors behind her.

"Morning. Hotaru, I'm taking picture with me." She was holding out a framed picture. I glanced at it and nodded. Heck the other two now had pictures of their mothers, so should April.

We heard footsteps coming our way. I turned to see Stacey and Tony coming our way.

"Morning." We called.

"Good morning. Hotaru, Thomas sent us a message. He wanted to know when we would be coming home." Stacey said.

"Well let's eat first than we can leave." I said.

Everyone nodded. Guardian Uranus sat close to April through the whole meal. Soon after we had finished eating we made our way to the teleport room.

"So you are going back to Saturn Guardian Saturn?" Guardian Uranus asked.

"Yes. It's time I went home." The tiny woman said as she crawled into my backpack. Why I don't know. She could have easily moved from Uranus Castle to the palace on Saturn. Guess she didn't want to be away from me. She had slept the whole night on the pillow.

"Goodbye than. Princess Uranus I look forward to the day you return home." Guardian Uranus bowed to us and than floated out the door.

I glanced over at April as we started to fade. She had a puzzled look on her face. I sighed, knowing that questions would soon be thrown my way.

We were soon shooting over the rings of Saturn. Just before we hit the atmosphere, I turned toward the sun. I could make out five planets orbiting it. Knowing that one-day I would once again see Earth I raced toward my home, for now.

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter. I have ideas for the next couple. So please look forward for them. 

I thought that bring in the Guardians was a cool idea. I think that they are so cute being tiny and all. Hope you guys liked this story as much I do.


	11. chapter 12

**Okay I can finally bounce forward in time. I've been thinking about how I'm going to do this. Okay here goes, for every hundred years their bodies will age one year. It's kind of like with Rini. She was 902 years old during the manga but she looked like she was only 9. So that's how things are going to work. Jenny, April and Shannon's bodies stop growing at normal speed and slow down about the time they hit 13. So here goes nothing. Wish me luck!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon. That right belongs to her creator. But I do own Shannon, Jenny and April.

* * *

**

Chapter 12 of: My Friend. Why Did You Leave?

"I'm in love with grease grimy gopher guts, mutely monkey meat, little birdies dirty feet! I'm in love with grease grimy guts and I forgot my spoon!" (1) Jenny was singing. Okay singing was not the word it was more like she was yelling it.

"Eww!" Shannon cried back covering her ears. Jenny wasn't the best singer.

April looked over at her sisters, shook her head, kicked her Joonsen Batwing, Mambo, and took off across the plain. Penny ran next to her in the shape of a Joonsen Batwing. The wind whipped her bangs across her forehead.

"April! Wait up!" Shannon yelled after her sister. She kicked her own mount into running. She leaned low over Fantasy's neck as the Joonsen Batwing ran. She heard a screech over the sound of the wind blowing in her ears. She knew with out looking up that was Norton. Her Casflone had grown so large over the past few years that he was too big to sit on her shoulder any longer. So wherever they went he flew.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind!" Jenny called as she raced past her sister. Her Joonsen Batwing, Spider (2), could run. Bepo was riding right behind Jenny, sitting on the saddle. How Jenny had taught the Becko Fox to do that without falling off was anyone's guess.

The three girls were racing across the plains. They were enjoying a day off from their studies and training. They were enjoying the freedom of being away from the castle and me.

April pulled back on the reins as she reached a small stream that flowed across the plains. She slowly walked Mambo around in a circle while she waited for her sisters. They were soon walking their Joonsen Batwings with her.

"What do you think Hotaru wants to tell us?" April asked as she dismounted. She led Mambo to the water.

"I don't know. She's been acting strange since your birthday Jenny." Shannon said also dismounting. She turned her head as Norton flapped his wings in a landing, kicking up some dirt.

Jenny nodded. She had turned 13 three weeks ago. She reached behind her and pointed to the ground. Bepo jumped to the ground allowing Jenny the room to swing her leg over and dismount. She joined Shannon and April at the water, letting Spider drink.

"Maybe she's going to tell us that we can now start training with our weapons." April grinned at the idea. She hadn't pulled another stunt like the one she tried to pull when she was 8 but she hadn't dropped the subject. Every year as she got older she had asked me if this year would be the year I would train her.

"I don't think its that. She's been looking like someone had died or something." Shannon shook her head.

"What ever it is can't be that bad, could it?" Jenny looked at her sisters as she played with the end of a pigtail.

"What ever it is we'll find out tonight." Shannon laid the thing to rest, for now.

* * *

I was pacing in my office. I ran a hand through my short hair. Tonight would be the night I told them. Tonight I would tell them why were here on Saturn. Why we were training. And the most important thing, about how long we would be here. I was even ready to tell them that I would start their training with their weapons.

"Hotaru, clam down. You'll make yourself sick with this worry." Stacey was watching me pace.

"I can't help it. What are they going to say when I tell them everything? What are they going to do? If I don't tell them now sooner or later they'll realize something is going on. Stacey they've stopped growing. Sooner or later they're going to ask questions about why they aren't getting taller. It's hard enough for me to lie to them about why I haven't changed in 5 years." I didn't stop pacing. I had stopped growing older when I had hit about 19.

"They'll take the news okay. Trust me. Now come on. Let's find something for you to do. You don't want to make a hole in your rug, do you?" Stacey touched my arm, stopping me.

"Guess your right." I took a deep breath, trying to clam down.

I let Stacey led me out of the room and down the hall toward a side door. She opened the door and pushed me out into the garden.

"Go lose yourself in the maze for a bit." She pointed to the rose maze.

"I should go help Thomas and Guardian Saturn with the paper work." I said turning.

"No. You need some sun and air. Let them take care of all that paper work. They said that they could handle it today. Thomas said that you need sometime to yourself before you have to talk to the girls." Stacey bared the way back into the castle from me. "Isn't that why you let the girls leave the castle with out you today?"

I nodded my head. I had let the girls go riding with out me or anyone else. I know that they would need this day to themselves before I dumped everything on them. The last thing I told them this morning was that they need to back by dinnertime and that was still several hours away.

"Now go." With that Stacey closed the door in my face.

I sighed and turned back toward the garden. Stacey's right, I thought, I do need some air. I soon lost myself in the maze. All around me roses bloomed. Red, purple, yellow, pink roses. I turned right, right again, left, right and I was in the center of the maze. A tree grew there with a bench under it. I sat down on the bench and gazed up through the tree, a Saturn Wind Willow. These trees are long lived. They would live for thousands of years if given the chance. This tree was planted the day I was born. It was that old. I leaded back and closed my eyes. The sunlight streamed through the leafs.

"Hotaru! You in here?" I could hear someone calling for me.

"I'm in the center Tony!" I called back.

A few minutes later he walked through the opening into the center of the maze. I smiled at him, knowing that Stacey sent him out here to make sure I wasn't going nuts with worry.

"There you are. Stacey sent me out here to see if you were doing okay." Tony came over to the bench and sat down next me.

"I'm fine, I think." I sighed. "Tony do you think I should just forget the whole ting? Should I really tell them? I don't think I can go through with it."

"Come on. Let's get out of the castle grounds. You need something to clam you down." Tony got to his feet and held out a hand.

"Let's just go for a walk. I don't want to leave the grounds." I got up on my own.

"Okay." He nodded smiling.

We wove our way out of the maze and soon we were walking around the grounds. We walked to the stables. I feed some sugar cubs to my Joonsen Batwing, Firefly. After that we climbed the stairs to the top of the tower were the teleport pad was.

I leaned out a window and looked at the view around the castle. I sighed. The plains beyond the castle looked like the plains on Earth. On days like this I missed Earth so much. I wished that I could have stayed there, but there was nothing anyone could do when Sailor Pluto, Setsuna, saw something in the time stream. As I continued to gaze out the window I saw a cloud of dust rising. It got bigger as it got closer to the castle. Soon I was able to make out three figures, racing toward the castle. I looked at my watch and saw that it had gotten late. It was almost dinnertime.

"Tony, I'm going back inside. The girls are coming. Please go to the stables and fetch them." I asked him as I started to walk down the stairs.

"Sure. You'll be in the dinning room?" he followed me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said reaching the bottom of the tower.

I hurried toward the side door. After closing the door behind me I rushed down the hall toward my office. I pushed open the door with out knocking. Thomas and Guardian Saturn looked up, surprised.

"Your Majesty?" Thomas rose to his feet.

"Thomas it's time. Would you please keep everyone away from the dinning room area tonight? I don't know how they'll react to what I'm going to tell them." I started to shake. I wasn't ready for this but I knew that it needed to be done.

"Of course Your Majesty." Thomas nodded.

"I'll come with you." Guardian Saturn floated over to me.

"No, please stay with Thomas. This is something I want to do alone." I stopped the tiny me. She looked hurt. "I'm sorry G.S. (3) but if I need some help later I'll call for you and Thomas. Ok?" she nodded.

I walked down the hall toward the dinning room. I had already told the staff to have dinner ready to be served when I entered the dinning room, even if the girls weren't there yet. I took a deep breath before I pushed open the doors.

"Hotaru!" Shannon greeted me.

The girls were already there. They hadn't changed their cloths but that was okay. Than had cleaned up though. I looked past Shannon and saw that the table was all set and food was on the table.

"You going to tell us what is so important?" April asked.

"Please sit first though and tell me about your day." I made my way over toward my chair. The girls looked at each other and than did as I said.

"We went riding out on the plains. Jenny was singing that horrible song again." Shannon said cutting her meat.

"She did?" I had to sigh. Where she heard that song I don't know.

"Yeah. We had lunch by a stream." April said before taking a sip of juice.

We talked a few more minutes about their day before silence fell over the table. I looked down at my plate.

"So what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since Jenny's birthday." Shannon started.

"Well…it's kind of hard to tell you what I'm about to say." I swallowed.

"Tell us what?" April put her fork down and looked at me.

"Please try to understand what I'm going to tell you. Man I don't really know where to start. Guess I should start with something that you've been asking me for about 5 years now." I looked at them.

"Does it have something to do with the fact that you look the same as you did when we were 8?" Jenny leaned forward.

"Yes it does. I still look like I'm 18 cause my body has slowed down it's ageing process. You guys haven't noticed it yet but your bodies have already started to slow down. You'll look 13 for awhile." I noticed that they had stopped eating as well.

"Awhile? How long of a while?" April asked.

"You'll look 13 for a couple hundred years." I held my breath, not knowing how they'll handle that idea.

"A couple hundred year!" Jenny rose in her seat.

"Hotaru what are you not telling us? How long are we really here for?" April demanded.

"We've been here 10 years already!" Shannon added.

"And we'll be here for 990 more years." I said softly.

"What!" all three yelled as one. Shannon leaped from her chair.

"We're going to be here for a total of 1000 years?" Jenny added the 10 years.

"I'm not living here for 990 more years." Shannon was now pacing.

I was shocked with Shannon. I had accepted April and Jenny to act like that. Shannon was the clam one.

"Clam down Shannon. There's more isn't there?" Jenny led a hand on Shannon's arm. Shannon shook her off but had stopped pacing.

"Yes there is. As we sit here the Earth is sleeping under a coat of ice. Everyone on Earth is sleeping. Including your moms. Sailor Pluto, Setsuna, saw something in the time stream. She saw that while Earth slept intruders from outside the system would attack. She saw four senshi fighting them, the Outer Senshi. But the thing was it wasn't Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna fighting along side me. It was you three. So were sent here about a month before the Earth was covered in ice. You three were only 3 years old at the time. " I told them the first part.

"The Earth is covered in ice and you mean we have to sit here and do nothing about it?" Shannon started pacing again.

"That's what I'm telling you. We have to guard the solar system while the Earth sleeps." I got to my feet.

"Well I don't like that. It's been ten years since I've seen my mother and now you're telling me that I won't see her for another 990 years. And you're just now telling us this, because?" Shannon glared at me.

"Because like I said your bodies are slowing down. You guys can't see it but I've already noticed. And since you've all turned 13 it's time to start your final training." I said looking at April as I said this.

"I get to use the Space Sword?" she asked excited.

"Yes you do." I smiled at her, glad that she found something happy about my news.

"Is that all you care about April? Using the Space Sword?" Shannon demanded.

"What else am I supposed to worry about? There's nothing we can do about it. I mean I want to see my mom just as much as you do but if she sent me out here to guard the solar system, something that she use to do, well so be it." April was trying to reason with her sister.

"I don't believe you. Jenny do you feel the same way about all this as April does?" Shannon turned to the aqua green haired girl.

"Well I wish I could train with mom but if she enough courage to send me away, trusting Hotaru with my care, than I guess I'm okay with it. " Jenny just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm not fine with this. Why should someone who doesn't use our type of powers train us?" Shannon growled.

"Shannon clam down." I stepped toward her.

"Stay away from me." Shannon backed away from me. She glanced at me once more, turned and ran from the room.

"Shannon, come back!" I cried after her. I rushed to the open door and looked down the hall. Shannon was gone.

I sighed. I couldn't believe what had happen. I mean I was accepting them to be kind of upset but not like what Shannon showed. I turned toward the other two.

"I think we should all just go to bed. Please sleep on what I've said." I told them.

"Sure." Jenny nodded.

"Leave Shannon alone for a bit. Okay?" the both nodded than left.

I went and found Stacey. Told her that I was going to bed and so were the girls. Asked if she could tell Thomas and G.S. that I was going to bed. She said yes. Before I went to bed I stopped outside Shannon's room. I knocked.

"Go away Hotaru!" Shannon called from with in. It was scary how she could tell who was outside her room sometimes.

"Shannon if you need to talk please come and talk to me." I sighed as I left.

* * *

It was late as Jenny crept down the hall toward Shannon's room. She knew that I had told her to leave Shannon alone but she hated it when her sisters were feeling down.

"Shannon." Jenny knocked softly. No answer. She knocked again. "Shannon I'm coming in."

She pushed open the door. Shannon's room was dark. Well having dark, dark green paint didn't help. No lights were on. Jenny turned on the lights and gasped with what she saw. Cloths were scattered everywhere. Shannon's desk drawers had been thrown on the floor, papers littered the desktop. Pillows were tossed to the foot of the bed. Jenny noticed that Shannon's favorite pillow was gone. As Jenny looked more closely around the room she noticed more things missing. Shannon's backpack was gone; some of her cloths were missing, shoes, books and Norton's bowls.

"Hotaru!" Jenny rushed from the room and ran toward my room screaming.

I was reading, trying not to fall asleep when I heard my named screamed. I quickly got out of bed and rushed toward my doors. I flung them open and stepped out. Jenny was rushing toward me. She had been the one screaming my name. As she passed rooms doors open and people looked out.

"Jenny what's wrong?" I asked as she reached me.

"Shannon…Shannon's gone!" Jenny gasped.

I didn't say anything as I rushed past her and ran toward Shannon's room. I stood inside the open door. It was true Shannon was gone.

"Your Majesty? What's wrong?" Thomas was hurrying toward me.

"Thomas, go to the control room. Send a message to Pluto Palace. Ask Guardian Pluto if she's seen Shannon. Also one to Uranus and Neptune. Go quickly." I turned and pushed past him. I ran back to my room. I needed to get some shoes.

"Hotaru, we've looked everywhere she likes to go." April and Jenny had been looking with out me saying anything.

"Has someone checked the stables?" I asked throwing on a shirt and some sweatpants.

"I did. She's not there." Tony rushed up to us.

She wasn't in the castle or anywhere on the grounds. Where has she gone? This wasn't like her. I heard footsteps heading toward us. I turned and saw Thomas. He looked worried.

"She's not on Pluto or the other two planets." Thomas said.

"Hotaru, Norton's gone too." Jenny finally told me.

I got a sinking feeling. No she couldn't have could she? Please Goddess of Saturn who watches over her people don't let her have gone where I think she's gone, I prayed silently.

"April, Jenny quick get dressed and meet me at the teleport room." They nodded at me even though they didn't know what was going on. They took off to their rooms.

"Your Majesty? Do you know where she's gone?" Thomas asked.

"I think so. I'm praying that I'm wrong." I started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Thomas followed me.

"The teleport room. Thomas I think she's headed for Earth." I mumbled.

"Earth? Why?" Thomas was surprised.

We were now outside hurrying toward the tower with the teleport room inside. I rushed up the stairs. Thomas followed right behind. As we reached the top I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jenny and April were rushing up the stairs.

"Let someone else go with you." Thomas was saying as the girls pushed past him.

"No we'll do just fine on our own." I said stepping on the teleport pad. Jenny and April stood next to me.

I gave the silent command to wisp us away. We were soon shooting across space.

"Hotaru were are we going?" Jenny's thoughts reached me.

"To Earth." I said.

* * *

Shannon was getting tried. She hadn't known that it would be a longer journey to Earth than it had been to Pluto. She had already passed Jupiter and was heading toward the asteroid belt. She refused to believe that she wouldn't see her mother for 1000 years.

Shannon hopped that when they found her gone they would look toward Pluto. Although Guardian Pluto would tell them she hadn't seen her.

Shannon yawned. She needed to stop and rest for a bit. She looked around for a place that looked safe place to land.

"Hum…that asteroid looks like a good place to land." Shannon said to herself. She flew toward a medium size rock. As she landed she reformed to her human form. It was weird out here. It seemed that the rock had an atmosphere. She looked around. A couple of feet above her she saw a tiny light floating around. She whistled. The light floated down to her. It landed in front of her. The light formed into Norton. He whistled back at her. She smiled. " Come on Norton. Let's find a place to get some sleep." He whistled and cheeped at her.

Shannon gathered up her bag and went searching for a place to sleep for a couple of hours. She soon found a cave that didn't go very far back into the rock. She pulled her pillow and a blanket from her bag. She laid down and was soon asleep. Norton curled up next to her.

* * *

I looked down as we passed Jupiter. I could see the storms ragging across the planet. I've never been to Jupiter. I hoped Shannon wasn't down there.

"Hotaru do you think we'll find her?" April asked. She was flying a bit ahead of me.

"I hope so. No I know we'll find her." My thoughts reached both of them.

"Oh Shannon, why did you leave?" Jenny whispered to herself, but in this form we all heard her.

* * *

Norton raised his head, looked around and got to his feet. He could hear something moving outside the cave. He slowly walked to the front of the cave, his wings flapping slightly. The thing was coming closer. Norton hissed softly. The thing outside paused from a second, than continued to move toward the cave. Norton hissed louder. His hissing woke Shannon.

"Norton? What's wrong boy?" Shannon got up, rubbing her eyes. Norton snaked his head back toward her than turned back toward the entrance. He kept on hissing, his wings flapping harder.

Shannon got to her feet as Norton left the cave. Shannon was about to follow when she heard Norton scream.

"Norton!" Shannon rushed out of the cave. She turned right and stopped dead in her tracks, her heart stopped.

The creature in front of her was a huge cat. It had red fur with black lighting like strips running across it. Two huge gold eyes starred at her. Big paws, each toe had an inch long claw sticking out. The cat's tail was also shaped like a lighting blot. The thing that had stopped her heart was the fact that the cat held Norton under one huge paw. He wasn't moving.

"Norton!" Shannon screamed seeing her pet. She glared at the cat. She prayed that her pet was still alive.

"Norrrrton." The cat purred licking its lips. Fangs gleamed under its lips.

Shannon was taken back with the fact that this creature could talk.

"Let him go." Shannon growled under her breath. She wasn't going to let the creature get to her.

The cat growled as it looked at Norton. It could feel Norton's beating heart under its paw.

"Let him go!" Shannon yelled. She had, had enough with the cat. She thrust her hand into the air, "Pluto Planet Power Make Up!"

As she finished transforming she spun the Time Staff at the cat. The cat hissed and leaped out of the way, leaving Norton behind. Sailor Pluto rushed forward, keeping an eye on the cat. The creature had landed a few feet away. Pluto put a hand on Norton's side. She could feel his heart beating weakly. As she glanced at him she saw blood pouring from a wound right below his left wing.

"I'll get you for that!" Pluto rose to her feet and stalked toward the cat.

It hissed at her as she stepped forward. It didn't want this creature, all it wanted was the one behind her.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto screamed out the attack.

* * *

We were passing over the asteroid belt when Jenny stopped and suddenly shoot off, heading in a different direction.

"Jenny!" I called after her as April and me chased after her.

I didn't get any response back. She just shoot away. We followed her as she started to fly lower of a medium size asteroid.

"Hotaru, some things going on down there." April said as she flew faster.

I looked and saw a light flashing. Something was going on down there. April and Jenny had already landed when I heard them yell, "Neptune Planet Power Make Up!" and "Uranus Planet Power Make Up!" I hurried. Something bad must be happening if they transformed.

As soon I landed I saw what was going on. Sailor Pluto was swinging the Time Staff at huge cat. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus rushed forward to help. I looked around. I gasped and rushed over to Norton's still body. He was hurt, bleeding. I glanced at the battle, saw that the girls were doing well on their own, turned back to Norton and laid my hands on him. I could feel the power flowing from my hands and into Norton. (4)

The broken bones in his wings joined back together. The blood stopped and clotted. I could feel his heart gaining strength. I soon pulled my healing power out of him. He would be fine when he woke. I turned back to the battle. It had moved away a bit. The girls were holding their own with the huge cat. This creature I've never seen nor heard of anything like it. I walked over the fight as carefully as I could. I was a bit weak and wobbly from the healing.

"World Shaking!" Uranus slammed her fist into the ground.

The cat leaped away. It landed in off to the side, looked around, saw me stumbling toward them and ran toward me. I wasn't expecting it to me rushing at me. I stepped backwards, tripped and fell on my butt. The cat came closer. I was too weak to transform into Sailor Saturn.

"Hotaru!" Neptune screamed as she rushed after the creature.

The cat was almost on top of me when I rolled to the side. The cat's claws missed me by mere inches. I gasped as I saw that the claws had dug into solid rock. The cat grinned at me, fangs flashing in my face.

"Hotaru!" Uranus yelled as she reached into her sub space pocket. She heisted.

As I rolled away again from the cat I saw her heist. I knew what was wrong.

"Go for it Sailor Uranus." I called. I tried to get up, but the cat was still coming at me.

She nodded as she grabbed something from her pocket. She pulled out a sword. It had a gold handle with the scarab covered in jewels. Sailor Uranus looked at it grabbed the scarab and withdrew the blade. The scarab vanished back into the sub space pocket. She held the sword with both hands. She swung it in an arc.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus yelled. As the blade fell to the lowest part of he arc a blast of power flew forward. I rolled away as the blast raced toward the cat.

The cat looked up as the attack raced toward it. It hissed and tried to run away but the attack found its target. The cat hissed and spit in pain as it was cut in two. We all watched as the two body parts started to smoke. With in seconds it was gone. I looked at the girls. All three were standing there watching each other.

"Norton!" Sailor Pluto pushed past the other two and rushed over to her pet. I glanced over to see Norton slowly raise his head. Pluto started to cry as he licked away her tears with his forked tongue.

"Sailor Pluto." I said getting to my feet at last. I saw Pluto stiffen up. I walked over to her and did something that surprised the girl; I threw my arms around her in a hug.

"Hotaru?" she asked softly.

"Oh Shannon I was so worried about you." I cried softly as I hugged her.

"Hotaru?" She asked again as she transformed back into normal cloths.

"I'm not mad with you. If someone had told me what I had told you I would have done the same thing." Jenny and April had already transformed back into normal cloths. They joined us.

"Hotaru!" Shannon cried as she turned in my arms and hugged me back. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to worry. I just wanted to see my mother."

"Shh. I know." I tried to clam her down.

Shannon just cried and cried. I held her as she cried. April and Jenny were crying as well. Soon Shannon started to clam down. She pulled back and whipped her eyes.

"I have an idea. Come on, let's go." I got to my feet and held out my hand to Shannon. She looked at me and than gripped my hand as she got to her feet.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"You'll see. Norton's all better now, so don't worry he'll follow us." I smiled gently at her. "Come you three let's go." I closed my eyes. The girls followed suit. Soon we had turned back into shooting stars.

We were soon racing across space once again. But we weren't heading back toward Saturn; we were heading in toward the sun.

"Stay close you three. Don't go wondering off." I said as we neared our destination.

"We know." April said as she spun around me.

"Look! There it is!" Shannon called.

A pearl, that's what Michiru-mama always called the moon. The Moon was growing bigger as we got closer. We were soon racing across the surface. I lead the way toward the Sea of Serenity. It was the best place to view the Earth, but I didn't land in the middle of the crater. Instead I landed on the mountains surrounding the carter. I knew that if we landed in the middle of the crater I would have to answer questions about the ruins there. I wasn't ready to answer those types of questions.

"Norton! Don't go too far!" Shannon was calling to her pet.

"Shannon! April! Look!" Jenny was pointing up into the sky. We all looked up.

The Earth was sitting there. It was all white and glowed like a crystal in the blackness of space. Up there on Earth everyone was sleeping, covered in the ice that made it look like a crystal.

"It's Earth." April gasped in awe.

"Home." I added. I was smiling at the Earth but a tear did slip from my eye.

* * *

**This chapter took me awhile to finish. I hope you like it**.

**This (1) song was a song I learned in 6th grade. My and my friends use to sing it just to be silly.  
****Jenny (2) loves Spider-Man. So I thought Spider would be a good name for her Joonsen Batwing.  
****Guardian Saturn (3) is too long to write sometimes. So I thought it would be kind of cute if Hotaru shorted it to G.S.  
****This is the first time (4) I written about Hotaru using her healing power. **

**I thought that it would be a neat idea to end this chapter with a short visit to the Moon in order to view Earth. Since they aren't allowed to step on Earth till after 1000 years seeing Earth from the Moon is the next best thing. **

**I've drawn Jenny, Shannon and April. Their pictures are now up. Go to **


	12. help me

Okay I know that I haven't uploaded anything new in awhile. while I've had this really bad case of writer's block. In truth, I do want to write more for this story but I have one little problem. I want to write the chapter were thouse on earth wake up. I want to write to so badly but I feel kind of funny having that much of a time space between the chapters.

What I would like to know if is I should write the chapter I want or should I write a couple of more chapters? Please let me know.

Sailor Stella


	13. Chapter 13: The Awakening

This is the chapter that I've been waiting to write. I was having trouble thinking of something to write for a chapter before this one but I decided to just go ahead and write this one. And since I asked my readers if it would bug them if I jumped right ahead and they told me to go for it, I decided to do this one. I'm thinking of doing this chapter in two parts. But I'm not sure. I'll let you know when you finish this chapter.

I don't own Sailor Moon or the world she lives in. I do own Jenny, April and Shannon.

My Friend. Why Did You Leave?

The Awakening

The ice covered the entire Earth in a cold, clear cover. If one were to look at the ice carefully they would see people. It was a month before the 1000-year mark. A warm glow, a warm light slowly poked its way through the sliver ice. As the glow grew it started to melt the ice. As the ice melted away blond hair was reviled. As more ice melted away a body imagined, a white dress with a large bow made it looked like the body had wings.

The ice had melted enough that it left the body completely free. The glow came from the person's forehead, where a crescent moon showed, and a locket held in the right hand. The glow started to fade. The body was breathing.

A cool wind blew across the barren wasteland of ice and caused goose bumps to rise on the person's arms. The person's eye fluttered ever so slowly to revile beautiful eyes, eyes as blue as the sky of the Earth had been before the Ice had come.

"Oh," a soft cry sounded from the person's lips, her hoarse voice showing that – though she was young – she had not spoken for nearly a millennium.

As the feeling started to return to the person's arms and legs, their mind was racing.

As the feeling started to return to the person's arms and legs, her mind was racing.

This person was none other than the one who would melt the ice from the world, who would wake everyone. The future ruler, Neo-Queen Serenity of the Earth and the Moon, had awoken. As for that moment in time though she was known as Chiba Usagi.

She slowly, ever so slowly sat up. She winced from moving body parts that hadn't been moved in a millennium. Usagi looked around at the cold and barren landscape that had once been Tokyo, the Land of the Rising Sun. She rubbed her arms as a cold wind blew her long hair out behind her.

"This is horrible." She said to herself.

She hated seeing the world covered in the layers of ice. Usagi had a sudden urge to use the power of the Sliver Crystal right than and there, but something stopped her. She suddenly looked around her. As she stepped across the ice with shaky movements she looked around at the snow-covered ice. She kept her gaze down at the ice. She pushed some snow away with her foot.

"There you are Mamo-chan." She whispered as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She brushed more of the light snow away from the ice.

She gazed down at the person incased in ice. Black hair brushed a pale forehead. The person in the ice wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt. Usagi had more tears running down her face as she gazed at the guy in the ice. She raised her hand to her lips, kissed her fingers than laid them on the ice above the guys face.

Usagi got to her feet and started brushing snow across the ice. As the snow was moved around she uncovered more people. She knew these people. There was a blast of colors before her eyes.

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan." She said looking at a woman in blue and a woman in red.

Usagi stopped for a second, a smile playing across her lips. She had uncovered two women, one in aqua colors and the other in dark blue, wrapped in each other's arms.

When she was done bushing away the snow she had uncovered one man, seven women and two cats. Usagi knew that somewhere under the ice near by laid her parents and little brother. She wanted to wake them but knew that she should just leave them there.

She stood back from the group of sleeping people and held the locket up that she had been gripping. She held it above her head. Usagi took a deep breath and than gathered her power and sent it to the crystal that was resting inside the locket. As she sent the power through the stone the crescent moon nestled between her eyebrows on her forehead started to glow.

The glow started to grow and follow away from Usagi. The glow seeped into the ice that lay at Usagi's feet. The ice started to melt away from the people. The bodies were uncovered as a cold win started to blow. As the glow from the locket and crescent moon started to fad away a soft moan was heard.

Usagi rushed toward the sound. The moan had come from a black hair woman wearing a red dress. As Usagi knelt down next to her, purple eyes blinked open.

"Usagi?" she whispered trying to raise a hand.

"Rei-chan, move slowly." Usagi whispered back.

"Go to Mamoru." Was the reply, one that Usagi wasn't expecting.

Usagi glanced over to where the man was still laying. She could see that he was breathing.

"But…" Usagi didn't want to leave her friend but at the same time she wanted to be with Mamoru.

"Go, I'm fine." Rei said.

Usagi wasted no more breath auguring with Rei. Her white dress flapped out behind her with a snap.

"Usako." A soft voice called out as Usagi rushed over.

Usagi paused for a moment, than with a cry of, "Mamoru-chan!" flung herself at him.

As she lay across the black haired man, tears streamed down her face. As she cried a pair of shaking arms wrapped around her.

"Usako." He said her name again.

They lay there in each other's arms for a while.

"It figures. We sleep for 1000 years and she goes to him first." A voice rang out across the ice.

Usagi looked up to see a blond with blue eyes and a brown hair green eye women sitting up leaning against each other.

"Minako-chan, Mako-chan." Usagi cried. She glanced around.

all the women who had been incased in the sliver ice were sitting up looking around. well all but two. A woman with short brown dirty blond hair and an aqua hair woman were locked in a lover's embrace.

"Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, knock it off." A woman with long green hair that was so dark it was almost black tried to lean over to poke the two without falling over.

"Go away Setsuna." The dirty blond, Haruka, growled.

"Usagi?" a soft voice dragged Usagi's attention away from the scene.

She looked down to see a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead standing there.

"Luna." Usagi leaned forward to pick up the cat but stopped with a gasp.

The gasp drew everyone's attention. They looked at Luna who had her head bowed, than at Usagi.

Everyone got slowly to their feet, stepped forward to Usagi and as one bowed on one knee. Usagi was so shocked and surprised by this that she jumped to her feet. She looked at the head bowed to her, than at Mamoru, who had a soft grin on his face.

"Please my friends. Don't bow to me." Usagi tried to get them to rise.

"Princess Serenity, no Neo-Queen Serenity we are here to serve and protect you." Luna said raising her head. Everyone raised their heads as she said this.

"Long live Neo-Queen Serenity!" they all shouted in one breath, "Long live King Endymion!"

"Rise, you have no need to bow to me." Mamoru, Endymion, had gotten to his feet, "You are Princesses in your own right."

The kneeling women rose to their feet, with a smile from Usagi/Serenity they smiled back and started to hug one another. While this was going on, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru stepped forward.

"Neo-Queen Serenity we ask permission to leave your side." Setsuna said.

"What? Why?" Serenity asked.

"There is one missing from our ranks." Setsuna answered.

Serenity did a quick head count and found that the woman was right.

"Sailor Saturn, Hotaru is missing." Endymion was also looking around at the people who were awake.

Serenity was about to give her okay for them to leave and return with the last princess when something caused her to pause. Something else was written on the three women's faces, who stood in front of her.

"There is something else isn't there?" she asked softly.

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each quickly while Setsuna looked squarely at her queen.

"Well?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, have you forgotten?" Ami, a blue hair woman asked.

"What?" Serenity looked at the others who had gathered around.

"Hotaru has been taking care of and training their daughters." Moko-chan spoke up.

"Hotaru is missing from our ranks, but yes it's true we would like to see our daughters." Setsuna said.

"I don't know what to say about this." Serenity mumbled. She looked at her friends and than past them at the ice covered landscape, than back at the three who stood in front of her. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let you go to Saturn just yet."

"But Serenity!" Haruka gasped.

"Haruka, clam down." Michiru laid a hand on her lover's shoulder, "Serenity, no Neo-Queen Serenity please try to understand where we are coming from. For 1000 years we have dreamed about them. Have dreamed dreams from out hearts about them."

"Our bodies slept and at times so did our minds, but our hearts never did." Setsuna finished.

Serenity blinked away a couple of tears.

"I feel your emotions but…" Serenity started.

"Feel our emotions? You didn't let your daughter go, knowing that you'll never be able to see her grow up. Never see her first marks from school. To be proud beyond words to see her transform for the first time." Haruka pulled away from Michiru, stepping toward Serenity, "You'll never have to live with the worry 'will she remember me?'"

Everyone was shocked, mouths hanging open. They hadn't heard Haruka talk that way to Serenity for a long time. The last time she did was when Haruka didn't want Sailor Moon to anything to do with Sailor Star Fighter.

"Haruka!" Setsuna and Michiru yelped with one voice.

Haruka was about to go on when Serenity's hand became a blur of motion. Slap!

"How can you say things like that Sailor Uranus?" serenity said as a dumb struck Haruka lifted a hand to her slapped check. Everyone else took a step back when Serenity used that tone and that name. "I've slept under the ice with the fill knowledge that my life as I know it was going to be gone forever. That my own family won't even know what to do with all of this. To them I'm still the woman I was on my wedding day, oh so long ago."

She paused for a moment as sudden memories played through her mind. She had picked out her wedding dress knowing that it would be her royal dress, knowing that she would lie alone in the ice.

"I have slept with the thoughts of things to come. Knowing that my daughter would be born only to be sent back to my past when she needed me most, knowing that I have no choice but to let things happen when they happen. I'm sorry that you couldn't be there as your child grew up but I can't let you go just yet. I need all my guards here for now." Serenity held her head up high becoming the queen she was.

"What you say is law my Queen." Haruka bowed her head and walked away.

**On Saturn three weeks later**

It was past midnight as I walked down the hall toward my secret room. Okay so it wasn't really a secret room since everyone knew where it was. In one of the towers at the farthest reaches of the castle, my secret room sat. I would go up there when I wanted to get away from all the hustle and the bustle of the castle. I had once tried to leave the castle grounds but that didn't work out like I wanted it too. I was followed not only by the girls but also by the royal guards. So I found a room in the castle and told Thomas to let me be when I was up there. He said find with him as long as I let him post some guards at the bottom of the stairs. They were there if someone came looking for me, they would take a message and than one would come up the stairs with it.

But as it was midnight I didn't expect anyone to come looking for me. I nodded my head to the guards at the base of the stairs. They nodded back as I began to climb the stairs. I signed knowing that knowing no one was going to come looking for me. The girls were past the stage of coming to me with every little question they had. All three had grown in body, mind and spirit. They had grown so much since we were left here.

I pushed open the door at the top of the stairs. Closing it behind me I leaned against it for a moment before going over to a window. I looked out across my land. The light from a couple of our moons glowed down on us. I looked up at them and started to daydream, or night dream since it was night. My mind wondered toward earth. We had been on Saturn for so long that it seemed like we would never leave. Once in awhile the girls would beg me to let them go to their planet castle. I usually gave in cause then it gave me a chance to relax a bit.

My thoughts started to turn to them when the door to my room banged open. I turned around fast, ready to snap who ever it was. But I stopped before I said anything when I saw their face.

"Your Majesty!" Thomas strolled across the carpet toward me.

"Thomas…what's the matter?" I asked as he grabbed my shoulders.

"You need to come with me. Right now!" He shook my shoulders a little bit.

"Thomas let go of me. Is something wrong? Did something happen to one of the girls?" I pushed him away from me.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, forgive me." he stepped away from me. "You need to come with me to the transportation room right away."

"Why?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

I didn't say a word as we rushed down the stairs. The guards at the bottom looked shaken. I gave them a smile as we rushed past them. Thomas dragged me down the main hall and out a side door. We rushed across the moonlight grounds between the castle and the transportation tower. He threw open the door and pushed me in front of him. He closed the door behind him and then he just stood there. I looked at him.

"Go on Your Majesty." He waved me toward the stairs.

"Aren't you going to come with me? Since you were the one who dragged me all the way out here." I asked him. What was going on, Thomas never acted like this.

"No, this is something you need to do by yourself." He shock his head at me for a moment than made a motion for me to go on up.

I threw him one more look and than started up the stairs. As I climbed higher in the tower my thoughts started racing away from me. Did one of the girls run away again? Or did something come through the portal? I was a couple of steps away from the top when I heard voices. I stopped where I was. Those voices sounded familiar but I was having a hard time placing them.

"What do you think she'll look like? Do you think she's changed at all?" one voice asked.

"Of course she has changed. Its been so long since we saw her." Another voice answered.

"Yeah a real long time." A third voice broke in.

It was about then when something inside me clicked. I knew those voices. I KNEW them! Excitement raced through me as I rushed the door. I threw it open to revile three women. They were all wearing sailor uniforms in the colors of Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. The three women all looked at me and smiled at once.

"Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" I screamed as I threw myself at them.

They held open their arms and enclosed me in a tight hug. We stood there for a bit just hugging and crying. I leaned back from them and looked at them. I was just a few inches shorter than Michiru-mama. Wow that was scary.

"Look at you Hotaru-chan. You've gotten so tall and you're so beautiful." Michiru took my face in her hands and looked me over.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I said as I was let go.

"We can imagine. We have missed you as well. How are things?" Setsuna laid a hand on my arm.

"As good as you can get being here for 1000 years. But don't worry about that right now. Is earth free from the ice?" I asked wanting to get all the news from home.

"No not yet. There is one more week to go. The Sliver Crystal is gaining more power as we speak. Neo-Queen Serenity has been keeping an eye on the level of the power with help from Ami-chan." Setsuna told me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Almost a month. At the week's end it will be a month. We were just now allowed to get away." Haruka growled.

I looked at her. Was something the matter? Did something happen between Haruka and Serenity? I knew from the look on all their faces that it was better not to ask just yet.

"Ami-chan wanted to know if the system was still up and running out here." Michiru said.

"We get a couple of days to our selves as well. Everyone has been working their butts off to get things ready for the true awakening. Once the earth has been uncovered things will be moving along fast. And we were told to return with you." Setsuna smiled at me.

"I can return to earth finally?" I about jumped for joy.

"Yes…" Michiru started to say when she looked behind me. Her eyes grew large. Setsuna and Haruka both had wide opened eyes as well. I turned around.

Jenny was standing there. She had a look of wonder on her face. I could hear Thomas huffing up behind her. She must have pushed past him and ran up the stairs. I saw Jenny's eyes travel from face to face to face before returning to Michiru's.

"Your…Majesty…I couldn't…stop her…I'm sorry." Thomas managed to say while trying to get his breath back.

"It's okay Thomas. You can go back down if you want. Although could you please wake Shannon and April and have them meet us in the dinning room?" I asked him. He looked at me and than nodded before heading back down the stairs.

I had missed the looks from Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka when Thomas had called me "Your Majesty". Jenny on the other hand has not. When Thomas had gone I turned back to the three behind me. I caught the end look of that look.

"Since when gave you become a Queen?" Haruka asked.

"Since I returned here. Michiru go say hi." I threw a look over my shoulder at Jenny. She was still standing there.

Michiru walked forward toward her daughter and than stopped a few feet from her. She seemed to be taking in the sight of the young woman in front of her. Jenny had the look of a 14 year old but was much older than that. She wore her hair in two really bushy pigtails and her aqua blue eyes shinned with glee. Jenny was tall, almost as tall as her mother. Her body had gained a few curves and no fat. And trust me the guys in the town below the castle had noticed. But that's beside the point.

"How did she know we were here? Not even you knew we had arrived till Thomas brought you to us." Setsuna asked looking at the two aqua hair women who were still starring at each other.

"Jenny developed this weird power about 3 hundred years. She is able to sense when a person with planetary powers is near by. I think she developed it after the second visit from Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights. (1) To get the full jest of it you'd have to ask her." I told them what I knew.

As I was telling the other two about Jenny's weird power Jenny and Michiru were still looking at each other.

"I can't believe how beautiful you've grown. You're so tall and look at your hair. It's so long. I beat it's longer than mine when you wear it down." Michiru finally said something.

"Mom?" Jenny whispered. Michiru nodded as tears started to form in her eyes, "Mom!" Jenny yelled as she threw her arms around her mother.

Michiru wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight. We watched them for a few moments with smiles on our faces.

"I think we can leave them here for little bit. I would like to see April." Haruka said as she walked toward the door. She sledded past the two who were still locked in their hug.

"Haruka wait up. You don't know your way around here." Setsuna stated as she grabbed my hand and started to follow Haruka.

As we past Jenny and Michiru, "Jenny, can you show Michiru to a room later?" I saw her pigtails bob up and down in a yes.

I walked down the stair and out the door to see Haruka and Setsuna standing just outside the door looking around. They both were breathing deeply and had bright eyes.

"You two okay?" I asked. They both jumped a bit when they heard me talk.

"Earth is so cold and dead right now. After a 1000 year sleep and than three weeks of seeing nothing but white, this is heaven." Setsuna whipped a tear from her eye.

"Hotaru?" a voice asked.

I looked over toward the castle. Someone was standing in a shadow, but I knew the voice.

"It's okay Tony, you can come here." I smiled as I said that. I held out my hand to him.

Tony came out of the shadows. He took my hand in his. I gave him a smile. He smiled back than looked at the two women next to me.

"Princess Uranus, Princess Pluto welcome to Saturn." He bowed his head in their direction.

"Please, I haven't been called that in years. I'm Haruka and this is Setsuna. And you are?" Haruka was giving our joined hands a look.

"Oh I'm sorry. I am Tony." He bowed his head again.

"Tony was there something you needed to tell me?" I asked him before Haruka could ask more questions.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry but it seems that Shannon is having her pull feeling again. It seems that it's really strong this time." Tony said. (2)

"Oh no, not again." I shook my head. I let Tony's hand go and rushed toward the side door. As I reached the door I suddenly remembered that Setsuna was here. She would know what to do. I turned back to her. "Setsuna could you come with me?"

"Sure. What about Haruka though?" Setsuna jerked a thumb at Haruka.

"Tony could you take Haruka to the dinning room?" I asked.

"Just take her with you. That's where both of the girls are. Thomas told them to go there and wait for you." Tony said.

"Well come on you three than. Tony…" he was shaking his head no.

" Just you three. You need this time alone with the girls." He stepped back with a small smile.

"Thank you." I went to him and kissed his check. I heard a gasp from behind me. "I see you later than."

I walked back to the door and waited for a moment. Haruka and Setsuna were still standing there.

"Come on. Setsuna, Shannon will get antsy if something is not done soon." I called to her.

"Yes. I'm coming. Haruka come on. Now is not the time." Setsuna pulled on Haruka's arm.

I lead them down the halls of my castle. I could hear a clock somewhere ticking the time away. As we got closer to the dinning room I could hear noises. Something was squawking. I shook my head. As I opened the door to the dinning room something let out a hiss.

"Penny." I said in a tone that I knew she would listen too.

"What is that?" Setsuna asked from where she and Haruka stood in the doorway.

"That is Penny. She is a Shimmy." April said from her seat next to Shannon, "She's not too fond of strangers."

"Hotaru, its bad this time. I don't think I can ignore it." Shannon had her head in her hands.

"Hotaru, what is that?" Setsuna pointed at what looked like a snakehead on the table next to Shannon.

The head moved to lick Shannon's arm. Setsuna jumped like she wanted to step between her child and the thing.

"Shannon, don't worry there is someone here who can help you with that feeling." I said.

Both of the girls finally really looked at me. I saw their eyes grow wide.

"I know you." April got to her feet slowly and walked toward us.

She looked at Haruka with a puzzled look on her face. I could see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to figure out where she had seen the woman in front of her before. Haruka looked at her child with a proud look. April was as tall as her mom with the same color hair, although her eyes were a different color blue. April's build was the same as her mother's. Through out April's 'childhood' she had kept her hair short like Haruka's but about 100 years ago she decided to let it grow. It was still shorter than Shannon's or Jenny's.

"April, I'm Haruka your…" Haruka started.

"Mom!" April yelped as she threw her arms around Haruka's neck.

**End Part 1**

I have lots more ideas, but I wanted to get this out to all my readers since I haven't updated in like forever. Sorry I've been supper busy.

Is something I thought up at work. I thought it would be cool to give Jenny a power her mom doesn't have. Well not in the same way as her mom anyway, Michiru can sense things with her aqua mirror. Princess Kakyu and the Star Lights come back for a visit, they wanted to know the progress of how things were going.

Since no one is watching the time gate, it pulls at Shannon once and awhile. You can guess how much it scared her and Hotaru the first time it happen.


	14. Chapter 14: The Awakening Part 2

Hello all my readers out there. I know that I haven't updated in like forever. I had started this chapter and than stopped it. I haven't worked on it since but I wanted to get something out there for all my readers. So here it is. I know this isn't up to my usual, but I haven't really had the time or the engery to twik(sp) it. So sorry. As usual I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Jenny, April and Shannon. So here you go. Enjoy!!

* * *

My Friend. Why did you Leave?

The Awakening: Part 2

"Mom!" April yelped as she threw her arms around Haruka's neck.

Haruka wrapped her arms around her child in a huge hug. She drew her daughter closer as she closed her eyes, tears leaking from her eyes. I smiled as I watched them.

"Hotaru?" Shannon asked weakly behind me. I turned to see her lift her head from her hands. She was looking at Setsuna with a questioning look but with a wary look at the same time.

"Oh Shannon. Everything will be okay now." I rushed to her side. "Setsuna, why don't you say hello?"

Setsuna was watching us. I could tell that she was taking the sight of Shannon in. Shannon was tall, although you couldn't see that with her sitting at the table. Her skin was light compared to Setsuna's. Her hair was black with the tiniest hint of green to it. She kept it up like her mother's, pulled in a small bun at the back of her head with the rest following down her back.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked finally.

"The Time Gate is calling to her. About 500 years ago she started to get this feeling. The first time it happen it scared us to death." I said.

"Well it's really bad this time." Shannon laid her head back in her hands.

"Setsuna, you haven't checked the Time Gate since we woke have you?" Haruka said.

"No I haven't. I've been by Neo-Queen Serenity's side. But since we're here I can take Shannon with me. But first things first." Setsuna came around the table. I moved away as Shannon stood up, finally. Setsuna held her arms open with a small smile on her lips. Shannon stood there for a moment than threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Mom." Shannon cried.

"Oh baby, my baby." Setsuna kissed the top of Shannon's head.

I stood off to the side and watched them with a smile and tears.

* * *

It was late morning when I finally got up and went to my library. Thomas was inside looking some papers over. He looked up when I stepped inside.

"Good morning Your Majesty." He said.

"Good morning Thomas." I answered.

I crossed to my desk. I looked at the papers covering a corner than sighed. There were so many things I needed to do before I left for Earth. We left in just a few days.

"Your Majesty, Princess Pluto and Princess Pluto have left for the Time Gate." Thomas had a weird look on his face when said this.

"Princess Pluto and Princess Pluto? Why not call Shannon Princess Shannon like you normally do? Than it wouldn't be confusing." I said giving him a smile.

"That would work." Thomas nodded his head. "When will you be leaving for Earth?"

"In a couple of days. Michiru and Haruka want to take a look at things in their castles, plus spend some time with April and Jenny." I told him.

"I see." Thomas looked at the paper he held in his hand.

"I'm going to see what everyone is doing." I headed for the door.

"Yes Your Majesty." Thomas nodded his head again.

I walked down the hall toward the courtyard. I looked around at my castle. As I walked outside I saw Jenny and April standing over by the outside training ground. I walked over to them.

"What are you two doing?" I asked noticing that they were both sweaty and dirty.

"We've been dueling." April said wiping some sweat from her eyes.

"Just getting some practice in." Jenny added.

"Ah, good for you two than. Where are your moms?" I asked.

"Not sure. They were both still sleeping when checked." Jenny looked back toward the castle.

"Well go take a shower and than get some lunch." I said smiling.

They both walked away leaving me alone with my thoughts. I walked toward the wall that surrounded the castle. In the 1000 years that I've been here I've walked next to the wall more times than I could count. It was such a pretty day, blue skies and a warm breeze. I knew that on Earth it would be cold. I wondered what the people of Earth are going to say when they find out how long they've been frozen. I looked up at the sky with that thought as I walked back toward the castle.

* * *

It was the night before we left for Earth and we were all in the dinning room having a huge dinner. The girls were talking excitedly to each other. I knew they were looking forward to seeing the Earth, finally. But there was something they didn't know yet.

"Shannon, April, Jenny we have something we need to tell you. When we leave tomorrow you guys aren't coming with us." Setsuna said.

"What!?" They shrieked.

"But why not?" Shannon asked looking at her mom.

"Cause the Earth still isn't awake. For the first week or so it'll be nothing but all of us working like crazy to make Earth livable again. It's going to be cold and nasty. Not much fun for you guys. Trust me; you'll be better off here." Haruka said after taking a drink of her wine.

"But as soon as we can we'll be back for you. We promise. We're not leaving you guys again. Not like last time." Michiru said looking at her daughter, who was trying not to cry.

"Promise? You promise right? Please mom." April had gotten up from her seat and was walking toward Haruka.

"Of course. I promise. We all promise." Haruka got up and took her child into her arms.

* * *

It was really early in the morning as we made our way to the transportation room. The sun was still a couple of hours from rising. The girls had already gone up stairs with their mothers. I was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for someone.

"Tony, where are you?" I asked looking around. If he didn't show up soon I was going to have to leave without saying goodbye.

I waited a few more minutes but he still didn't show. I gave a huge sigh of disappointment. I guess he wasn't coming to see me off. In truth he has been acting kind of funny the last few days.

"Hotaru! Come on!" Setsuna called down the stairs to me.

"Coming!" I called back taking one last look around the moon lit court yard.

"Hotaru?" a voice called out of the darkness.

I whirled around so fast that my hair whipped out behind me. There he was stepping out from behind a corner of the castle.

"There you are!" I rushed toward him but stopped short when I saw him just standing there.

"Hotaru…I have something to say…I mean to ask you." Tony stump led over some of his words.

"Tony? Are you okay?" I was looking at him with a funny look.

"Hotaru!" Haruka was yelling for me now.

"Coming! Give me a second!" I yelled over my shoulder. I turned back to Tony, "I have to go. I'll be back soon."

I gave him a quick peck on the check before turning back toward the building with the transportation pad. As I making my way back the way I came I felt Tony grab my arm.

"Hotaru please wait one second." Tony was just holding my arm.

"Tony, I have to go. Its time." I said looking down at his hand on my arm.

"Marry me." Tony said with a rush.

I was struck speechless with this.

"What? What did you say?" I finally managed to get the words out.

"Marry me Hotaru. I know that I'm not a prince or even a lord but I love you. Look I even got you a ring." Tony rushed into a pocket a pulled a ring box out. He had let go of my arm and opened the box. The ring inside caught the light of the moon and shined with it. The stone was simple. It was a light purple with three tiny white stones around it in a half circle.

"Oh my, Tony." I breathed as I looked at it than back up at him.

"Well, will you marry me?" Tony asked as he looked at me.

"Yes." I whispered.

He took the ring from the box, took my left hand and slipped the ring on my ring finger. He than took my face in his hands gently kissed me.

"It's so pretty." I said looking at the ring.

"The stone is an Anhydrite. (1) The little white stones are diamonds. The purple Anhydrite is Saturn while the diamonds are Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. You and the girls." Tony held my hand up so we could see the stones better.

"I love it. I love you." I said throwing my arms around his neck.

We stood that way for a moment when we heard someone clear their thought. We broke apart to find Thomas and Haruka behind us.

"It's time to go." Thomas said while Haruka glared at Tony.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon. As soon as I can." I gave Tony a kiss.

"I'll be waiting My Queen." Tony gave my left hand a kiss.

I walked back toward the building. Thomas had a small smile on his face as I passed him. Haruka on the other hand was snarling at Tony still.

"Haruka-papa, come on. We need to go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me.

"You're too young to be married." Haruka growled as we climbed the stairs.

"I am not. Haruka I'm over 21, heck I'm a couple of hundred years over 21." I said, "We can talk about it later. I've made us late."

We entered the room with the teleportation pad. Michiru and Setsuna were hugging Shannon and Jenny. April rushed to me throwing her arms around me in a hug. I hugged the girl back.

"It'll be okay. You guys will be fine. It's just for a week or two." I said hugging Jenny who had come over to me.

"We know. Just that we're going to miss you." Shannon gave me a hug too.

"I'll miss you guys too. Be good for Thomas and stay out of trouble." I walked over to the pad and stood with the others.

Just before we flashed out April said something, "Hotaru what's that on your finger?"

"You'll see." I gave her a wink as I became a shooting star.

* * *

We raced across space toward Earth. I couldn't believe that I was finally going home to Earth. The Earth grew larger as we got closer to it. It was still white and glowing in the darkness of space but it seemed to be glowing even more than usual.

Soon we raced through the atmosphere and were landing on the snowy ground. As we regained our true forms I looked around at the white landscape. Snow and ice everywhere. But before I could get a really good look around me something flung themselves at me.

"Hotaru-chan!" a voice screamed in my ear. Blond hair was in my face.

"Minako-chan?" I whispered cause I couldn't breathe.

"Minako let her breath." Michiru pulled the blond off me. I took a deep breath.

I looked toward the way Minako had come from. I saw three other people standing there, one in red, one in blue and one in green. I walked up to them as the one in green held her hands out to me.

"Mako-chan." I held out my hands to her. She took my hands, gave them a quick squeeze than pulled me in for a hug.

"It's good to see you kido." A black haired woman gave me a hug when Makoto let me go.

"Rei-chan it's good to see you too. Ami-chan you as well." I gave the blue haired woman a smile. She gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I bent down when I saw a black cat and a white cat come up to me.

"Luna, Artemis hello." I gave them each a starch behind the ears.

"Hello." They answered than stepped back.

I looked around than stopped when Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako parted the line they were in. Behind them stood two people, a man and a woman. The woman had long blond hair done up in a "meatball" style wearing a long white dress. The man was black haired wearing a black tuxedo. I walked up toward them, alone. I stopped a few steps away from them. With just a thought I changed into my sailor suit. What I was about to do I wanted to do as Sailor Saturn. I kneeled before them.

"Neo-Queen Serenity. King Endymion." I bowed my head to them.

"Welcome Sailor Saturn." Neo-Queen Serenity spoke my name softly.

"I've returned." I looked up at them, "Long live Neo-Queen Serenity. Long live King Endymion."

"Rise Sailor Saturn." King Endymion said.

"Hotaru-chan." Neo-Queen Serenity gave me a hug when I had rose to my feet.

"Serenity, its time." Luna, the black cat, had come up.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked down at a locket on a necklace around her neck. A bright light was coming from inside it.

"You're right Luna." Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at us who were surrounding her. "The Crystal is ready. Please form a circle around me."

We nodded as we did as told. I held hands with Sailor Neptune on my left and Sailor Venus on my right. I gave each of them a smile before I turned my eyes to Neo-Queen Serenity.

"My friends, we've been apart for far too long. The world has been asleep for the same time. It's time to wake the land from its long sleep, to wake the people of this fair world." Neo-Queen Serenity looked around at us. She smiled at King Endymion. "Let us wake them all up."

She held her hands in front of the locket where the light was coming from. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The locket opened to revile a large silver crystal. It floated in her hands before she lifted it over her head. It started to pulse with a sliver glow. I closed my eyes as the light got brighter. I could feel the power coming from the crystal. It streamed around me; the wind was starting to blow.

The air around me was getting warmer. The snow under my boots started to feel soft and squishy. I could feel something warm run along my skin. Sounds that I hadn't heard moments before were now reaching my ears. I took a deep breath, it wasn't crisp and cold anymore; it was warm and heavy.

The power from the Silver Crystal slowly stopped streaming around me. The wind stopped blowing so hard leaving a soft breeze in its place.

"Open your eyes my friends." Neo-Queen Serenity had a smile on her face when I opened my eyes.

I heard gasps from the others as we looked around. We were standing on top of a hill over looking the city. (2) The sky was a clear blue with soft wispy clouds. The ground under my feet was green with a new spring green color. Trees around us and in the city were in full bloom. I could smell flowers on the soft breeze. In the city below us the buildings that had been covered in snow and ice glittered with a new look. Just beyond them a huge crystal rose from the ground.

"It's beautiful." Sailor Mars said. She had tears in her eyes.

"It is isn't it?" Neo-Queen Serenity laid an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"We should probably get to the palace. The people are going to wonder what's going on." King Endymion said to his wife.

We all nodded.

* * *

Soon we had made our way to the Crystal Palace. We stood outside it for a moment looking up at it. It looked like it reached to the heavens.

Neo-Queen Serenity raised a hand and laid it on the crystal. A door appeared in front of her. The doors opened on their own. In we went. The hall we stood in was long and filled with light from the many crystal windows. Before we could take even a few steps inside we heard a noise behind us. We turned to see a crowed of people standing just outside the crystal wall.

"I guess now's a good time as any." I heard Neo-Queen Serenity mumble to herself.

"Before you go out there hang on a moment. Please." Sailor Venus held a hand up to stop her queen. Neo-Queen Serenity stopped with a raised eyebrow. "Just watch." Sailor Venus turned to us scouts. "We need to line up along side the door. Inner on this side, outers on the other side."

We nodded before heading out the door. The people backed up as we came outside. I could hear them mumbling as they saw us.

"The Sailor Scouts." Someone said.

"I've never seen them this close before." Someone else said.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" A man near the front of the crowed yelled up at us.

We merely looked at him than turned our eyes back to the door way. King Endymion walked through the doorway. He stood in the middle of the way for a moment looking at over the people before him. They quitted down a bit when they saw him.

"King Endymion." Sailor Venus bowed her head in greeting. She was standing closest to the door on the right.

Sailor Uranus bowed her head as well; she was the closet on the left. We were in ranges. It went Sailors Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury on the right. On the left it was Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and than me.

"King Endymion." Sailor Pluto and I said as he walked past us.

He stepped in front of the coward and stopped. Some of the people stepped back again. King Endymion looked at them for a moment than turned back to the door. We scouts looked back at the door as well. The coward of people behind us fell silent as Neo-Queen Serenity stepped out. She stood framed inside the door way. The soft breeze that was blowing blew some of her hair away from her. Sun light gleamed off the little crown that sat on her head.

"Neo-Queen Serenity." Sailors Venus and Uranus said together.

Neo-Queen Serenity walked down the steps between the lines we made up. She reached out her hand to her husband. He took it in his own, gave her a smile before turning back to the people of Crystal Tokyo.

We scouts lined up along side them. With one mind we dropped to one knee, raised our heads to look at them and with one voice said, "Long live Neo-Queen Serenity! Long live King Endymion! Long live Crystal Tokyo!"

The people around us mumbled when we said all this. I could understand why they were confused.

"People of Tokyo, now Crystal Tokyo, I am Neo-Queen Serenity. Please hear me. It has been 1000 years since Earth was covered in ice and snow." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I have woken the Earth from its long sleep. I know many of you are finding this hard to take in. In front of you, you can see the Sailor Scouts. Have they ever lied to you? As to who I am you may remember Sailor Moon. I am she." Neo-Queen Serenity looked out over everyone in front of her. "Please take some time to try to understand all that has happen to you. Even though you've been asleep for years your body isn't ready for long periods of time yet. Soon you'll feel tried and must rest. As you can see the city is fine, your homes are safe."

I could see some of the people in the coward yawning and trying to cover it as Neo-Queen Serenity gave her little speech. As she ended her talk she turned to go back into the palace. The coward of people started to thin out. The scouts closest to the King and Queen followed behind them when three people stepped out of the coward. Two men and a woman.

"Wait! Please wait!" the woman called out.

I saw Neo-Queen Serenity freeze when the woman called out. She slowly turned around to look.

"What can we do for you?" Sailor Mercury, who was closet to the people asked.

"My daughter and son-in-law are missing. They were together by us when the ice came. We can't find them." The woman said, she was almost in tears.

I turned and looked at Neo-Queen Serenity. She was slowly making her way down the stairs toward them. She stopped right in front of them.

"Mama." Neo-Queen Serenity whispered.

"What did you say?" the woman, who I now recognized as Tsukino Ikuko, Neo-Queen Serenity's mother.

I looked at the two men; the older man with glasses was Tsukino Kenji, Neo-Queen Serenity's father while the younger man in his late teens was Tsukino Shingo, Neo-Queen Serenity's younger brother.

"Mama, it's me." Neo-Queen Serenity had tears in her eyes.

"Serenity, we should take care of this inside. Please come inside with us." King Endymion put an arm around Neo-Queen Serenity's shoulders. She nodded as he led her back up the steps.

"Please come inside." Sailor Neptune said to the Tsukinos.

They followed her with weary looks at each other. As we all filled inside the palace the doors behind us closed. Our footsteps echoed around the hall as we walked. I had no idea where we where going, I only followed behind.

Soon we reached a door. The King and Queen went inside. We followed them inside. As I entered the room I looked around to see that we were in a room that had some love seats inside. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity sat down on one while Neo-Queen Serenity's parents and brother sat down on another one.

"Mama, Papa it's me." Neo-Queen Serenity said again.

"You look like my Usagi but…" Ikuko started but she looked at her husband before she said anything else.

"I have a feeling it is you, but I'm so confused. Please is there something you could tell us that only Usagi would know?" Kenji asked.

Neo-Queen Serenity's brow grew tight for a moment while she thought. Her face brighten a second later.

"Daddy, you always wanted me to marry Gurio (3). Shingo I helped you make a Sailor Moon doll for Mika. Mama you once locked me out of the house when I got a bad grade at school." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

Ikuko looked at the Queen for a moment, her hand was shaking, but with a gasp she flew from her seat to throw her arms around the Queen.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us?" Ikuko asked after she hugged her daughter for awhile.

"I couldn't. I couldn't tell you I was Sailor Moon because I didn't want to put you in danger." Neo-Queen Serenity said as her mother sat by her side. "I don't know where to start. I guess I should start at the beginning. 2000 years ago there was a kingdom on the moon, The Silver Millennium. The Queen of that time was named Queen Serenity, my mother. She was a kind ruler and the people of the solar system loved her. Her rule was peaceful but when I turned 16 something happen. A woman who lived on Earth hated the moon kingdom. She didn't like the peace but most of all she hated me. I had fallen in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. The woman had fallen in love with him as well. But he didn't love her, having fallen in love with me. She attacked the Moon Kingdom, killing Prince Endymion. I saw it happen and so I killed myself. Queen Serenity found out what had happen and so she used the Imperium Silver Crystal to destroy the woman's forces, lock them away. In doing this she also saved my soul and Prince Endymion's, plus my court's. She sent all of us to the future, 1000 years into the future. We reborn here on Earth, reborn with out our memories of the Silver Millennium. But she sent two with some of their memories to the future." Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her family as she said all this.

"Who? Who did she send?" Ikuko asked.

"Luna." Neo-Queen Serenity pointed to the black cat sitting in Sailor Mercury's lap.

"Luna? You mean your cat Luna?" Kenji and Shingo looked at the cat who eyed them back.

"Yes she sent me to the future." Luna said.

"She spoke! She talked!" the Tsukinos were surprised.

"Yes she talks, sometimes too much. Not only her but Artemis was sent to the future too." Neo-Queen Serenity mumbled some of that under her breath.

"I heard that." Luna looked at the Queen but than turned back to the Tsukinos. "I was to find the Moon Princess, but first I had to find Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. I found Usagi. She became Sailor Moon after whinny and complaining. We found the others over time. Artemis has already found Sailor Venus but she wasn't known as Sailor Venus than but Sailor V."

"I think I'm getting this. Usagi is Sailor Moon or was. And now is Neo-Queen Serenity. But I don't know about the rest of you." Ikuko looked around the room at us.

"You know them Mama. You've meet them all. Sailor Mercury is Ami, Sailor Mars is Rei, Sailor Jupiter is Makoto, Sailor Venus is Minako, Sailor Neptune is Michiru, Sailor Uranus is Haruka, Sailor Pluto is Setsuna and Sailor Saturn is Hotaru." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

Her folks looked us over, trying to place us. Shingo looked like he was about to fall asleep right there on the love seat. His mother covered a yawn with a hand.

"I think that's enough for now. Everyone is tried and it's been a long weird day." Mercury spotted the yawn.

"Of course." Neo-Queen Serenity said getting to her feet, "Mama. Daddy you'll stay with us?"

"Yes." Kenji nodded.

I moved away from the door as the King and Queen lead their family from the room. Some of the other Sailor Scouts followed behind them. Mercury, Pluto, Venus and Mars followed the King and Queen.

"Do you think we can power down now?" Jupiter asked looking around.

"I think so." Uranus said powering down.

We all powered down after she did. I looked around at the others. I didn't want to meet Haruka's eye, since she was staring at me. It was dead silence in the room. I could see the others looking back and forth between me and Haruka.

"Is something the matter?" Makoto asked.

"No nothing's the matter Mako-chan." I pushed some hair away from my face.

Makoto and Michiru gasped in surprise as something caught their eye. I had frozen when they gasped. I slowly lowered my hand to see that the ring on my finger had caught the light and glitter at them.

"Hotaru-chan what's that?" Michiru came over to me and took my hand in hers.

"Um…" I was starting to blush I could feel it.

"That…that boy asked her to marry him before we left Saturn." Haruka growled.

"Is that true?" Michiru asked me. I nodded blushing even more. "Oh Hotaru! That's wonderful!" She threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Wow. Let me look." Mako-chan rushed over, gripped my left hand and took a look at my ring. "So pretty. Lucky you Hotaru-chan."

"Thanks." I said trying not to blush anymore, although I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"She's too young." Haruka snapped. We looked over at her. She was glaring at me.

"I am not! I'm over 21. Why am I telling you this all again. We've already had this conversation on Saturn. I'm like 21 times 800 years. If you want to start acting like this, like a mom do so with April not with me." I stepped toward her. Michiru and Makoto looked over with mouths open. I never talked this way to Haruka before. But than again I had 1000 years under my belt.

"But…" Haruka looked at me like I was mad.

"I'm going to look around." I turned back to Michiru and Makoto.

"Want me to go with you?" Makoto asked.

"No that's okay. I'll be alright by myself." I threw her a smile as I opened the door.

I walked down the hall. Everything around me was in crystal tones, whites, gray and silver. The floor was a blue but with the crystal walls and windows it looked gray. I followed the hall way and when it turned into a large room with halls leading to other parts of the palace, I stopped. The ceiling was high and doomed. Light streamed down on to the floor from the crystal windows high in the doom. I stepped into the light and looked up. The sunlight was warm. I looked around and spotted a set of stairs. I wondered where they lead. I climbed the stairs.

Up and up I went. What I didn't notice when I was down on the ground was that there was a ledge high up by the doom. I made my way up there and looked down. The floor of the room had a circle pattern. It looked like it had pizza slices taken out of it. As I looked closer I gasped. In the center of the circle was a smaller one. Inside the smaller circle was a crescent moon. Around the smaller circle in the pizza slices were the planetary sibyls (4). The sunlight was making the signs on the floor glow.

I looked around as I walked along the ledge. Soon I spotted a door up there. I opened it to revile a roof top garden. I went out into the garden letting the door close behind me. I looked back and saw that the garden ringed the dome. I walked around enjoying the sunlight and green trees. Looking up toward the sun I saw that I was still inside a crystal. (5) But I could still feel the wind blowing, it was almost like the crystal was not only see through but side less. It was strange. Walking around the garden I noticed some benches lining the path. I sat down on one that sat under a tree. It was peaceful sitting there in the sunlight and the light breeze that was blowing. I looked down at the ring on my finger as it caught the sunlight. I smiled thinking about Tony on Saturn. Soon I was feeling tried, sleepy sitting there in the sunlight. I curled up on the bench I was sitting on, thinking a nap wouldn't hurt. Soon I fell asleep.

* * *

There you go. This is all that I've written. Like I said I know it's a bit different from my norm but I wanted something to give to you guys. Plus I kind of want to get through some parts of this time so I can get to others. Please read and review. If you review I might update faster.


End file.
